Hija de la Luna
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: "Mi nombre es Yukiko Mitsuki, tengo seis años y voy a la primaria. Vivo en el templo Tuskimine con mi mamá y mis dos papás. Este es Mamoru Hiragizawa, mi mejor amigo. Todos los días sueño con un príncipe alado blanco, es un principe de la Luna"  Continuación de "Vieja infancia" y precuela de "Para no olvidar" ¡GRAN FINAL!
1. Capítulo 1

Nota 1: Este fanfic se situa ocho años atrás de mi fic "Para no olvidar" pero si no lo has leído no te preocupes, no es necesario para entender la historia. Aquí no hay crossovers ni nada que no puedan seguir, así que con haber visto CCSakura es más que suficiente. Mamoru Hiragizawa ya aparece mencionado en las historias de "Nueva infancia", otro fic de mi autoría.

Nota 2: la canción/hechizo que se escucha en el capítulo es "Red Moon" de Kalafina. Aconsejo leer esta escena con la canción de ellas de fondo.

* * *

><p>El sol ya asoma en la colina, pero su luz aún no alcanza a tapar el brillo de la Luna. Es todavía muy temprano, por eso las calles de la pequeña Tomoeda aún están vacías. Sin embargo, esto no le preocupa a esta dama. A su lado, una pequeña niña toma su mano. Curiosa observa todo: los juegos en el parque Pingüino, la escuela, los cerezos a punto de florecer.<p>

-¿Entonces fue aquí donde naciste, mamá?

-Así es. Aquí nací y crecí, y ahora crecerás tú también.

Las mujeres se detienen frente a una de las casas.

-¿Y aquí también vive mi papá? ¿En este lugar?

-Si.

Un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos muy claros abre la puerta y se inclina ante la niña.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo soy Yukito. ¡Touya, ven, ya llegaron las chicas!

Otro hombre, un poco más robusto que el anterior y con el cabello oscuro se aparece.

-Así que tú eres Yukiko, ¿eh? Yo soy Touya Kinomoto.

Para sorpresa del hombre, la pequeña no dice nada, simplemente se acerca y observa detenidamente su rostro. Luego hace lo mismo con el hombre de lentes. Después mira a su madre y con un gesto que hace obvia su confusión, pregunta.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es mi papá?

-Pues…

-Kaho, tranquila; sólo dile la verdad. –la alienta Touya.

-Pues la verdad, Yukiko… es que los dos son tus papás.

La niña mira a su madre sin decir nada; esta teme su reacción pero en cambio Yukiko simplemente se ríe y exclama.

-Dos papás… claro… ¡Qué divertido!

**Hija de la Luna**

_Mi nombre es Yukiko Mitsuki, tengo seis años y voy a primer año de primaria. Vivo en el templo Tuskimine con mi mamá aquí en Tomoeda. _

-Yukiko, despierta, se enfría el desayuno!

-¡Ya voy, mamá!

_Ayer me quedé en casa de papá Yukito y papá Touya. _

_A mi papá sus amigos le dicen Yuki, y a mi también me dicen Yuki. ¿No es divertido?_

-¡Anda Yukiko, se nos hizo muy tarde!

Kaho busca apurada su bolso, guardando de un solo tirón un montón de cuadernos de sus alumnos. Después, toma de la mano a su hija y ambas salen a toda prisa.

-¿Trajiste tus calificaciones?

-¡En el bolso!

-¿Y mi nota para tu maestra?

-También en el bolso.

-Esta bien, está bien… ¿Qué hora es? –pregunta buscando su teléfono móvil.

-Siete cuarenta y cinco.

-¡Oh, no vamos a llegar!

Un bocinazo llama la atención de las mujeres. Es Nakuru Akitsuki a bordo de una limousine negra. En el asiento de atrás viaja el pequeño Mamoru Hiragizawa, también camino a la escuela.

-¿Yukiko, señorita Mitsuki? –dice el muchacho bajando la ventanilla. -¿Quieren que las alcancemos?

Madre e hija se miran y exclaman al unísono.

-¡Claro que si!

_Este es Mamoru__ Hiragizawa. Mamoru tiene ocho años y vive en una enorme casa sobre la carretera con su papá y su mamá. El papá de papá Touya se casó con una prima de la mamá de la mamá de Mamoru. Entonces la señora Hiragizawa, o sea la mamá de mi amigo me explicó un día que ella y mi tía son primas, y por eso Mamoru y yo también somos primos. Además es mi mejor amigo; no le gustan muchos los deportes porque siempre se cae y se cansa fácil. Sin embargo cocina muy bien…_

Con las dos damas a bordo, el niño les enseña su caja de almuerzo.

-¿Qué te trajiste de comer?

-Pasteles de mora.

-Que rico. ¿Los hizo tu papá?

-No, los preparé yo.

-¡Ah, que delicioso! ¡Puedo probar uno!

-Claro, traje para el recreo.

-Mamoru es un niño realmente generoso… -comenta su niñera. –Y talentoso en la cocina.

-¿Eh, si? Bueno yo… -el muchacho se pone colorado. –Sólo sé hacer los postres que me enseñó mi papá.

-Ah, eso es muy bueno. –dice Mitsuki. –A las chicas siempre les gustan los chicos que saben cocinar. –comenta guiñándole un ojo al chico.

-¡Ya lo creo que si!

-Muy pronto podrá enseñarle a Nakuru que cocina horrible… -comenta una voz aguda desde la cabina del conductor. Es Spinel, la mascota mágica de los Hiragizawa.

-¡Ya cállate Spy, o no comerás hasta el fin de semana!

Cuando llegan a la Primaria Tomoeda; Kaho y Mamoru se separan y entran a una de las aulas, mientras que la niña entra a la suya apurada antes de que el profesor entre a la suya.

_Mi materia favorita es el dibujo. Me gusta pintar las cosas que veo en mis sueños. A veces son muy raros, parecidos a los cuentos que leemos en clase de lengua. __Estamos preparando una exposición en la escuela de nuestros trabajos. Mamá da clases en el salón al que va Mamoru; su curso tiene como tema las leyendas…_

-Niños, como saben, en dos semanas tenemos la exposición de las leyendas, así que entre todos vamos a ir viendo cómo están los temas en los que han trabajado. –Ella busca en sus cuadernos el listado de alumnos. -¿A ver, Hiragizawa, tienes el tema del yubikiri, verdad? ¿Puedes leer lo que has escrito?

-Si, Profesora Mitsuki. –el niño se para al frente al salón y comienza a recitar.

"_Los yubikiri son cintas rojas que representan los hilos del destino. Se atan en el dedo meñique para hacer una promesa. La leyenda dice que dos personas destinadas a encontrarse; están atadas por un hilo invisible que las une. Hay varias versiones que narran esta leyenda; la que a mi más me gusta es una que me contaban de niño y dice que en la luna, hay un anciano que baja todas las noches y con su hilo rojo ata los dedos de las personas predestinadas. Ese hilo puede ser muy largo, o ser más corto según la persona y puede enredarse o quedar muy tenso pero nunca se rompe."_

Finalizada las clases, Kaho toma notas en el salón. Deja a un lado los cuadernos y busca un cigarrillo. Se acerca a la ventana; afuera los niños hablan antes de irse a sus casas. Yukiko se acerca a Mamoru, que habla con otros niños. Ella muestra un dibujo y su amigo hace un comentario que la profesora no llega a escuchar. Luego se recuesta sobre el borde de la ventana y enciende el cigarro.

"Yubikiri… el hilo del destino… ¿Qué destino los unirá a ustedes, pequeños niños". –piensa, dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo.

Un niño de gran porte se acerca a Mamoru por detrás, dándole una palmada que casi lo hace caer al suelo. Yukiko se asusta, y trata de ayudarlo pero él le hace un gesto para que se detenga. El pequeño se acomoda su gorra al levantarse, pero el otro no advierte lo ocurrido y sigue hablando normalmente.

-Ey Hiragizawa, ¿quieres venir con nosotros al parque de diversiones? Iremos todos a mi casa y después mi padre nos llevará.

-No puedo, mi novia me está esperando.

-¿Y dónde está?

El niño señala a la limousine negra, donde Nakuru agita los brazos alegremente.

-¡Ven Mamoru, se hace tarde!

-¡Ya voy!

-¡No nos tomes por tontos! ¡Esa no es tu novia, es tu niñera!

-Eh… bueno… me tengo que ir, llevo prisa. Nos vemos luego, Yuki.

-¡Adiós Mamoru, nos vemos mañana!

Mamoru entra al salón de la Mansión Hiragizawa. La luz del atardecer se filtra por los vitreaux, siendo la única iluminación de la sala.

-Mamá, ya volví. ¿Estás por aquí?

El chico no recibe respuesta alguna, más que un lejano sonido de voces infantiles proveniente de una de las habitaciones posteriores. Camina unos pasos hasta la sala de proyecciones. En la pantalla una niña con el uniforme de la escuela Tomoeda corre en patines. Recostada en el sillón se encuentra su madre, Tomoyo.

-Mamá, ya regresé de la escuela.

Con sorpresa la mujer de ojos color amatista se apresura para desperezarse y con un gesto llama al muchacho.

-Mamoru, mi pequeño niño… Has venido temprano.

-No mamá, son más de las cinco. Hoy tuvimos el taller de lectura para la exposición.

-Ah, claro, es jueves, tienes razón. Vaya, parece que me quedé dormida. ¿Nakuru?

-Fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. –responde dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a la pantalla. Al lado de la chica de cabello corto hay otra nena de pelo oscuro y largo.

-¿Esa eres tu mamá?

-Sí, tenía más o menos tu edad. Habíamos ido al parque de diversiones; todos estábamos muy felices. Mira el rostro de Sakura, estaba tan nerviosa, pero ese rostro confundido era una de sus mejores poses.

"Sakura". Sakura, la madre de gran amigo Tsubasa; Sakura Li, la mejor amiga de su madre; la tía Sakura, a la que Yukiko se supone se parece tanto. Sakura, la misma que se mató en un accidente de auto en el trágico kilómetro 47 de la ruta de Tomoeda. Sakura es un nombre que pasó de ser mencionado constantemente en la vida de quienes la rodearon, ya casi no se pronuncia en público. Y de ocurrir esto; es un motivo de discusiones, reproches o al menos un largo silencio significativo de tristeza. Sólo a Tomoyo parece ponerse feliz al momento de mencionarla. Y sólo su hijo tiene el tacto de no decir nada que la contraríe, al contrario de su padre a quien ella misma le prohibió invocase su nombre al menos frente a ella.

Mamoru se sienta al lado de su madre; viendo el video un rato aprovecha para sacar tema de conversación.

-Mamá, los niños han ido al parque de diversiones. Yo también quiero ir.

-Oh, claro. ¿Pero quién los llevaría?

-Bueno… pensábamos pedirle a los padres de Yuki, así ella puede venir. Quizás tú podrías venir a buscarnos…

-¿Es hasta muy tarde? Bueno, podríamos ir el sábado. El cementerio cierra más tarde los fines de semana. Voy a buscarlos y pasamos de camino de vuelta.

-Gracias mamá. –le da un abrazo. –Voy a llamar a Yukiko para avisarle.

_Hoy me toca quedarme con papá Touya y papá Yukiko. En la casa de mis papás hay siempre much__as fotos. Todos los días hay un retrato distinto de mi tía en diferentes épocas. Hoy hay una imagen de mi tía Sakura con mi otro primo en brazos; se llamaba Tsubasa. Él y mis tíos Sakura y Shaoran murieron en un accidente el año pasado, todos estaban muy tristes… Mamoru lloraban mucho pero su papá le dijo que no debía llorar, que la vida era un largo viaje y a lo largo del tiempo muchas personas nos acompañan. Pero no todo el tiempo podemos viajar juntos. Pero llegaría un día en que nos volveríamos a encontrar Ese día Mamoru y yo prometimos que viajaríamos juntos siempre, sin importar lo que ocurriera..._

-¡Hola papá Touya! ¡Hola papá Yukito! –la niña se lanza sobre el de cabello gris.

-Hola pequeño copo, ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Hoy tuvimos clase de dibujo, y la maestra me felicito! ¡Voy a presentar mi trabajo en la feria!

-¿Y qué es lo que has hecho, copito de nieve?

La niña enseña un dibujo de un hombre de rostro níveo, de largo cabello color plata. Detrás de él se alza una imponente luna llena.

El rostro de Tsukishiro se vuelve más pálido de lo normal, pero hace un esfuerzo por disimularlo ante su niña.

-¿Es el hombre que ves en tus sueños, verdad?

-Así es. La maestra me preguntó si era un ángel. Entonces le contesté que no, que era un Príncipe, pero de la Luna. Después me preguntó si lo conocía, entonces le contesté "Claro que no, es un príncipe muy importante, no tiene tiempo para ver chicas como yo. Yo solamente lo veo en mis sueños, cuando él también descansa". Entonces tuve que explicarle que por los sueños la gente se comunica porque su mente se abre a otras dimensiones.

-¿Y qué te dijo la maestra?

-Pues me sonrió, y dijo "Eres una niña con mucha imaginación". Y luego me puso la calificación. Saqué un 10. –responde orgullosa.

-Yukiko, ve a lavarte las manos y cambiarte, por favor. –la voz de Touya suena desde la cocina. –La cena estará lista.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

Dicho esto, y con el mismo entusiasmo que hablaba de su dibujo se va a cambiar. Después de la cena, la niña se retira a dormir temprano. Kinomoto y Tsukishiro no se dicen nada, el primero observa a la ventana con el semblante serio, el segundo levanta los platos de la mesa, hasta que deja salir sus pensamientos.

-Me pregunto que clase de reacción tendría Yukiko si averiguara que ninguno de los dos somos sus verdaderos padres.

- Somos sus verdaderos padres. ¿O ves a alguien más aquí? Ni siquiera estás aquí, Yue.

Kinomoto voltea su rostro. Normalmente se hubiera hecho presente allí el guardián de la luna. Pero desde la muerte de su ama, había jurado nunca más volverse presente ante nadie, y menos ante Touya. Allí frente a la luz del crepúsculo el único que se encuentra es Yukito, con la mirada perdida en sus ojos color agua.

-Fue entonces ese el día… el día en que todo cambio. Pero ahora no sé que nos depara.

-Mejor vamos a descansar también. Mañana Kaho llevará a Yukiko al parque a la salida del colegio.

_**Hace seis años atrás.**_

Aquella tarde, el sol se ocultó en Tomoeda bañando el cielo de rojo carmesí. En la mansión de los Hiragizawa, todos se reúnen en torno a Eriol; el dará las indicaciones. Afuera la luna está por subir al punto más alto.

-Esto es lo que haremos. Cubriremos los cuatro flancos de la casa. Spinel y yo protegeremos el norte, Ruby Moon y Meiling el sur, Shaoran y Kerberos el este, Yue y Kaho en el oeste. Los que no puedan pelear, se quedan dentro de la casa. Nadie sale o hace nada hasta que yo les avise.

-Entendido. –responde Shaoran, preparando su espada.

-Eriol, ¿qué piensas hacer? –se acerca Tomoyo con su niño en brazos. A su lado la acompaña Sakura. La dama de ojos verde se sienta: el peso de la nueva vida que espera no la deja caminar más rápido.

-Shaoran, Eriol, quiero ayudarlos. Mi magia…

-Imposible, Sakura. –su esposo le alcanza un almohadón para que se siente. –En tu estado no puedes exponerte a ningún riesgo. Quédate aquí con Tomoyo.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer, Eriol? Tú tampoco deberías arriesgarte, recuerda que hace no mucho casi mueres…

Eriol se acerca a su esposa y con ternura toca su rostro.

-Tomoyo… no hay cosa que quiera más que estar contigo y nuestro niño; así que no dejaré que les ocurra nada y tampoco que me pase nada. ¿Está claro?

Esas palabras tranquilizan sólo en parte a la dama.

-Son los mismos que trataron de matarnos en el bosque aquella vez, ¿verdad?

-Tengo la sospecha que si. Pero no lo sabremos hasta que lleguen. No te preocupes, Tomoyo, por favor. Sólo no salgan de la sala principal hasta que les avisemos.

El viento corre sereno fuera de la mansión. Unas nubes cubren la Luna por momentos, pero enseguida vuelven a mostrar los rayos del pálido satélite.

-Está demasiado tranquilo… -comenta Kero. –Nada indica que vaya a pasar algo.

-Por eso mismo es que esto es tan peligroso… -murmura Shaoran, mientras empuña con más fuerza su espada.

Un suave viento hace que se perciba que la noche será mas fría que el día, pero no hay señales de ningún movimiento extraño.

-Ya es casi de medianoche… no creo que venga nadie. –dice Spinel observando las hojas que se arremolinan en el aire

-No lo creas, es justamente la noche el refugio favorito de los que se ocultan en la oscuridad. –le responde su amo Eriol. -¿Cómo está el lado sur?

-¡Sin novedades! –exclama Ruby Moon.

-¿Y tú Yue, como té encuentras? –pregunta Meilling, sin obtener respuesta.

-Algo pasa… -murmura la descendiente del Clan Li. –¡Yue, Profesora Mitsuki!

Un grito desesperado se escucha desde el occidente.

-¡La profesa Mitsuki! –grita Shaoran.

-¡Atacaron por el oeste! –exclama Eriol.

Con prisa todos corren hacia el lado de la casa donde hallan a Kaho y a Yue envueltos por un halo de energía oscura que los mantiene prisioneros; y finalmente los arroja al suelo. Meiling corre desesperadamente a comprobar su estado y con su espada logra apartar a los espíritus inferiores, los dos han perdido la conciencia. Kerberos intenta hacer lo mismo, pero una sombra desconocida, de la cual se distingue apenas una capucha oscura, le corta el camino con un hechizo de su espada.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¡Dios del trueno, ven a mi!

La espada de Shaoran resuena contra el suelo, haciendo que la tierra tiemble, pero ni siquiera su terrible poder logra hacerle un rasguño. Luego intenta confrontarlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero con una terrible desventaja para Li, quien cae finalmente al suelo. Ruby Moon utiliza sus poderes pero son detenidos por el agresor rápidamente. El misterioso atacante se enfrenta también a Spinel Sun, derrotándolos sin ningún esfuerzo utilizando algún tipo de magia. Como los espectros que lo acompañan, sus movimientos son rápidos y fugaces. En segundos se dispone a entrar en la casa, pero la reencarnación de Clow se interpone en su camino.

-¡Dime que buscas! ¡¿Quién eres?

El misterioso encapuchado detiene el báculo de Eriol con su espada. El mago intenta defenderse; pero el atacante está decidido y utilizando un golpe de energía sobre el pecho del mago hace que este caiga tendido en el suelo. El agresor se dirige hacia la casa, con temor Tomoyo lo observa en la ventana paralizada del miedo. Del otro lado Sakura busca su báculo e invocando a Windy cierra de un fuerte portazo la entrada de la mansión.

-¡Tomoyo, toma a Mamoru y déjalo escaleras arriba! –dice al tomar su báculo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura?

-¿Están todos bien? –Pregunta Kerberos incorporándose.

-Yo lo estoy –responde Meiling. –¡Rápido, quiere entrar en la casa!

El terrible poder del encapuchado intenta abrir la puerta; pero Sakura tiene un plan.

-Tomoyo, abre la puerta.

-¿Qué? –exclama mientras Mamoru comienza a llorar en sus brazos; al tiempo que los espíritus negativos empiezan a filtrarse por la puerta principal de la casa.

-¡Solo abre la puerta, no dejes que se te acerque, sólo abre, yo lo atacaré! ¡Confía en mí!

-¡Está bien! –la puerta de la casa se abre de par en par. -¡Aléjate de nosotros, ahora! –grita Tomoyo empujando a su agresor hacia adelante.

-¡Light, muestra quien es el misterioso atacante!

Tomoyo corre escaleras arriba con su hijo; al mismo tiempo que Sakura utiliza el poder de su carta para iluminar al misterioso encapuchado, pero más asustado por la luz que por el grupo que lo busca; repentinamente el atacante busca cubrir su cara y abriendo un agujero en el espacio desaparece tan violentamente como ha llegado; precedido de los espíritus oscuros que lo acompañan.

-¡Tomoyo, Sakura! –Shaoran corre hacia la casa; sosteniendo a su esposa que aún sujeta el báculo.

-¿Están todos bien? –pregunta Sakura.

Todos responden, menos la sacerdotisa y el guardián Yue.

-¡Rápido, entren a la casa! –Eriol hace una seña para que pasen.

Eriol carga a Yue mientras Shaoran hace lo propio con Kaho. Al verlos llegar en ese estado Sakura y Tomoyo corren lo ocurrido. La señora Hiragizawa lanza un grito al ver la mano de su esposo sangrando.

-¡Dios mío, Eriol! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡¿Qué les pasó? ¿Están heridos? –Pregunta la CardCaptor.

-Yo estoy bien, pero necesitamos llevar a Kaho y a Yue al salón principal.

Con prisa todos se dirigen al salón de baile, el más protegido de la casa. Tomoyo abraza a su bebé que no para de llorar, dentro suyo siente el mismo miedo que la invadía durante los días más difíciles de su embarazo. Sakura en cambió está más bien molesta por lo ocurrido con sus amigos; inmediatamente se abre entre el resto.

-¿Qué tan grave es? –Sakura se abre paso entre los demás.

-A Yue podemos sanarlo… -explica Hiragizawa. -Pero Kaho… bueno, es simplemente una humana.

-¡Les dije que quería ayudarlos! –Kinomoto se lanza llorando a los brazos de su esposo que la sostiene con fuerza.

-¡Sakura, ese tipo es terriblemente poderoso! ¡Derrotó a mi Dios del Trueno en un solo instante! ¡Y no sólo es su magia, sino sus habilidades de pelea… yo nunca había visto algo así!

-Shaoran tiene razón. –interviene Meiling. –¡Es un ser terrible, dispuesto a todo! ¡Es una suerte que haya escapado, y no intentara volver!

-¿Escapar? ¿¡Quiere decir que no estamos a salvo! –exclama Tomoyo.

-Ruby Moon, por favor, llévate al comedor a las chicas y al resto. –le indica su amo. -Voy a intentar algo, pero necesito concentrarme. Ya no tengo tanto poder como antes.

-¡Yo puedo ayudar! –dice Shaoran. Quizás no sea tan poderoso como lo fue Clow, pero…

-¡Yo también! –grita Kerberos.

-No, no funcionaría porque tu energía pertenece al Sol.

-¡Entonces yo, Eriol! –exclama Ruby Moon. –¡Tú me creaste, seguro puedes hacer algo!

-Si, pero no servirá. Tu energía es lunar, pero de atributo Yan, mientras que la de Yue es Yin. Sería como si dieras un tipo de sangre a alguien que no le corresponde, sólo causaría más daño.

-¿¡Y qué haremos entonces? –exclama Kerberos. -¡¿Sentarnos tranquilamente a ver morir a nuestros amigos?

-Por supuesto que no. –la respuesta de la reencarnación de Clow es tajante. –Tengo algo en mente. Sakura, sé que en tu estado te estoy pidiendo un gran favor pero necesito que me prestes los poderes de las cartas.

-Lo que sea para ayudar. –responde la ama de las cartas Clow con decisión.

-Sakura, estás embarazada. Tus poderes no funcionan como siempre, recuérdalo. –le reprocha su esposo.

-¡Shaoran no puedo quedarme cruzada de brazos! Kaho y Yue podrían morir, yo soy responsable de Yue yo soy su ama y además es mi amigo, así como Kaho.

-Pero, Sakura… si algo te pasa… -se angustia su amiga.

-No se preocupen, Shaoran, Tomoyo. Recuerden; todo estará bien.

El descendiente del Clan Li no insiste más, y se retira junto al resto.

-Sakura, esto es lo que haremos. La luna tiene el poder de curar, eso tú ya lo sabes. Le daré un poco de la energía de Yue a Kaho, pero no puede ser más de la cuenta así que tu sostendrás a Yue en ese momento con tu propia magia.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-¿Recuerdas a la carta de "The Nothing"?

-Si pero fue unida a The Love, ¿que hay con ella?

-Originalmente fue creada para hacer un equilibrio con las demás cartas. Cuando la carta acepto su propósito tu amor le dio esperanzas, por ello la carta se transformo en ese sentimiento. El poder de esa carta es inmenso, pero necesita de las otras para actuar en completo equilibrio. Es una locura, pero necesito que reúnas el poder de las cartas y lo canalices a través de "The Hope". Yo me encargare del resto.

-Entiendo…

-De acuerdo. Necesito algo más; Spinel Sun, tráeme el libro de magia, por favor. Luego espera con los demás en la sala de afuera.

El guardián de Eriol intenta preguntar algo, pero finalmente sólo obedece. Todos se marchan dejando en el salón a Sakura y al mago junto a los heridos.

-¿Crees que estén bien? –pregunta Tomoyo, tan asustada como su hijo.

-Por el bien de todos eso espero. –Contesta Shaoran, sentándose en las escaleras.

-Necesitamos toda la luz de luna posible. –explica el mago corriendo todas las cortinas del salón.

A su lado Sakura toca la mano de su ex profesora; la siente fría y con el pulso débil.

-Eriol, debemos apresurarnos. Mitsuki…

-Tranquila, Sakura. Necesito que estés lo más serena posible. Este salón es el punto donde se concentra más energía; es impenetrable para las fuerzas oscuras. Y en este libro se contienen todas las anotaciones que hizo Clow Reed durante su vida, incluida la forma de crear a los guardianes. Las principales están en lenguaje mágico, y yo sólo puedo decir una parte así que deberás repetir tal cual lo que yo diga del libro en el momento en que te lo indique.

-Muy bien. Llamaré a las cartas.

Eriol usa el poder de su báculo para crear una protección alrededor de los heridos, Sakura se para frente a él y grita:

-¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, revela la forma ante tu ama, Sakura! ¡Libérate!

Una bella niña se presenta ante la CardCaptor.

-¡Esperanza, necesito un gran favor! ¡Por favor, salva la vida de mis amigos, no dejes que mis amigos mueran!

The Hope tomas las manos de los heridos luego las demás cartas los rodean. Todas empiezan a brillar.

-¿Qué hago?

-Nada, sólo tómalos de las manos al igual que lo hace Esperanza.

_kimi ni fureta toki__ /Cuando te toqué_

_hajimete no uta ga sekai ni umareta /Nació la primer canción de amor del mundo_

Sakura toma las manos de sus amigos, de repente todas las cartas empiezan a brillar. Eriol sostiene su báculo sobre ellos pronunciando las palabras mágicas:

_"Lo que fue dañado, lo que fue herido de dos individuos renace. Por el poder que dicta en mi corazón, por la voluntad que guía el suyo y por el poder que será dado". "Carta que representas el equilibrio, la unión y el amor ruego por tu energía para hacer con ella mi propósito" _

_kanti store_  
><em>toda kore<em>  
><em>marti store<em>  
><em>marka torda<em>

_kanti store_  
><em>toda kore<em>  
><em>marti store<em>  
><em>marka torda<em>

Las Clow Cards comienzan a girar a toda velocidad, desplegando su fuerza natural alrededor del círculo mágico. Un huracán se desata al mezclarse la energía de todos los presentes, uniendo el compás de sus vidas en uno sólo que los conecta como un solo ser. Afuera, la Luna antes blanca, adquiere un tono dorado cuyos rayos atraviesan los ventanales del gran salón.

_kudakeochita natsu no naka ni__ / En medio de un verano descolorido y abatido_

_hibikiwataru nageki no uta / resuena una canción de lamento_

_koi mo yume mo itsuka kiete /el amor y lo sueños algún día desaparecerán_

_sore demo mada todokanu koe / aún así, mi voz no puede llegarte_

_yogoreta te de hana o kurai / Mientras recibía una flor con manos sucias_

_kimi to tomo ni ikiru no darou / me preguntaba si podría vivir junto a ti_

_horobi no yume toki no mukou / en un sueño de devastación más allá del tiempo_

_kikoeru deshou / ¿lo puedes oír?_

_tooi areruya / un lejano aleluya_

_kono sora ni tatta ichido dake de ii /Esta bien si es solamente en este cielo_

_ai no uta o hibikasete homura no you ni / Una canción de amor resuena como una llama_

_afuredasu yo hageshiku shizuka na ongaku / La intensa música comienza a desbordarse_

_akai tsuki wa yume o miru/ La luna roja observa los sueños_

_saigo no sora__ / en el último sueño_

**-¡Ahora, Sakura repite lo que yo digo!**

El resplandor lunar se apodera de todo el salón de la casa principal, bañando con su luz cálida a quienes componen el círculo de energía. Sakura apunta su báculo hacia el centro del majonshi, usando todo su poder mágico y repitiendo el hechizo indicado por Eriol.

_"tomari soltia konstia midia_  
><em>debari soltia martia filtia<em>  
><em>tomari soltia konstia midia<em>  
><em>debari mortia samari no doche"<em>

_"tomari soltia konstia midia_  
><em>debari soltia martia filtia<em>  
><em>tomari soltia konstia midia<em>  
><em>debari mortia samari no doche"<em>

_sti iya_

Una enorme descarga de energía sale de las cartas; dejando inconsciente a los dos magos en el suelo. Cuando Sakura vuelve a abrir los ojos se da cuenta que es la mano de su guardián acariciando su frente. Por fuera de la ventana puede apreciar que la noche sigue serena como hasta entonces.

-¿Lo... lo logré?

-Si, Sakura. –responde Eriol, revisando el pulso de la maestra, ya normal. –Tú tenías razón. Todo va a estar bien.

Mamoru se despierta como todas las mañanas. Rápidamente salta de la cama y se despereza de la noche anterior; una vez más tuvo uno de sus extraños sueños, esos que prefiere no compartir con nadie. Baja las escaleras; no se escucha ningún movimiento en la casa. Por lo general a esa hora, Nakuru ya está levantada o mejor dicho, ya lo ha levantado para avisarle que se cambie y baje a desayunar. Sin embargo alguien está preparando café en la cocina.

-¡Papá!

Eriol voltea a ver a su hijo; secándose las manos con el repasador para acariciar su cabeza.

-Buen día hijo, ¿cómo has dormido?

-Bien… –responde con un poco de duda en su voz. – ¿Llegaste muy tarde?

-Bueno, es que tuve que trabajar en el negocio hasta tarde así que no quería despertarlos. ¿Cómo va la exposición de tu clase?

-Muy bien. Ya está casi todo listo…

-Me alegro, te preparé el desayuno. Siéntate a comer por favor.

Mamoru toma uno de los panecillos que su padre horneó tan temprano. Probando el delicioso sabor de la masa con aroma al limón, piensa en lo afortunado que es vivir en una casa donde según el ánimo del cocinero de turno se podía comer al estilo oriental u occidental.

-¿Te llevas algo de comer? Sino te preparo algo rápido.

-Si, hice mi _bentou (1) _antes de comer anoche.

El ruido de unos tacos apresurados se hace presente. Envuelta en una nube de humo y polvo aparece Nakuru visiblemente preocupada por el retraso.

-¡Oh, me quedé dormida! ¡Ya vamos al colegio Mamoru!

-Eres una perezosa Nakuru. –responde Spinel, tratando de acercarse a los pastelillos, que rápidamente Eriol retira de su vista.

-Descuida, yo lo llevo. –dice Eriol buscando su saco.

-Pero aún es temprano. –responde la guardiana de la Luna. –Yo puedo llevar a Mamoru a tiempo…

-No te apures, Nakuru, voy a estar viendo clientes fuera del local así que te necesitaré en el negocio en el turno vespertino. Mamoru se quedará con Kaho hoy hasta que Tomoyo pase a buscarlo. Asegúrate de que no se le olvide.

-De acuerdo. Mamoru, ¿tienes tus cosas para el colegio?

-¡Las dejé arriba!

-De acuerdo, vamos a buscarlas.

Tan rápido como entró Akitsuki y el pequeño corren hacia el cuarto de este último. Spinel suelta un bostezo, y al ver que su amo no tiene la intención de decir nada, lo enfrenta.

-¿Otra vez durmió afuera?

-No, solamente llegué tarde. –responde Hiragizawa secamente. –Y no dormí afuera, me quedé en el estudio para no hacer ruido. Me voy, vigila que Tomoyo que se levante y coma a horario. Yo volveré tarde, así no se encierra todo el día en la sala de videos. ¡Baja pronto, que ya me voy Mamoru!

-¡Ey Mamoru! ¡Ven, vamos a hacer carrera de hamacas!

Rápidamente Yukiko se sube a la madera del columpio. Su amigo hace lo mismo, pero con cierto temor.

-Anda Mamoru, no tengas miedo. No te va a pasar nada. Solo tienes que balancearte con suavidad hasta conseguir impulso.

-Está bien, pero promete que no te reirás si me caigo.

-Lo prometo. –dice ella enlazando su dedo índice con el de el –Y si miento que me pinchen mil agujas.

Con cuidado el muchacho se anima a balancearse lentamente

-Hoy no te vi llegar a la escuela… perdona que no te pasé a buscar, pero mi papá me llevó más temprano que siempre.

-No te preocupes, anoche estuve en casa de papá Touya y papá Yuki. A ellos no les gusta andar tarde así que llegué bien. Cuando estoy en casa de mamá ella siempre se queda dormida también, por eso siempre estamos llegando tarde al colegio. Bueno, no llegamos tarde pero siempre llegamos con lo justo. Pero hasta ahora no me han puesto ninguna sanción. Además a veces se le quema el desayuno y tenemos que comprar algo en el camino, sino vamos a lo de papá Yuki, él siempre suele tener algo preparado pero igual se nos hace tarde.

-Ya veo. Yo siempre preparo mi almuerzo aunque Nakuru es la encargada del desayuno; pero hoy lo hizo mi papá.

-¿Y cocina bien tu papá?

-Si, pero extrañé un poco la comida de ella. –dice con un suspiro mientras se balancea un poco más fuerte. Sin pensarlo realmente murmura. -Nakuru es muy linda…

-Pues si te gusta debes declarártele. –dice guiñándole un ojo. –La señorita Ookawa dice que el hombre es el que siempre debe tomar la iniciativa, así que deberías decirle.

-¿Quién es la señorita Ookawa?

-Es la consejera de la televisión, en el que los chicos y las chicas le hacen preguntas a la señorita Oowaka para que ella los aconseje sobre el amor. A papá Touya no le gusta que vea ese programa, dice que no es para niñas como yo, pero papá Yuki me deja ver cuando no está papá Touya. Es nuestro secreto, je.

-¿Y qué aconseja?

-La señorita Oowaka dice que "el mejor regalo para alagar a una persona amada es prepararle algo delicioso".

-¿De verdad?

-"Si, si conquistas su estomago ya tienes su corazón" Bueno, así dice. También dice que es importante que las chicas también tengan oportunidad de expresar lo que sienten, pero como son más tímidas entonces aconseja poner todos sus sentimientos en un diario, entonces cuando el chico demuestra interés en una chica, ella no necesita decirle que si para corresponderle, simplemente le regala el diario y ya.

-Ah… ya veo. ¿Y tú escribes algún diario?

-Si, cuando escuche en la televisión a la señorita Ookawa empecé uno.

-Ah… para el chico que te gusta. ¿Y se lo darás?

-Claro, si se me declara.

-Si, por supuesto. ¿Y si no lo hace?

-Pues… los hombres deben tomar la iniciativa. Si algún día llego a gustarle lo hará.

-Si, por supuesto… _"Debe ser ese príncipe del que habla siempre", _piensa el chico mientras se sigue balanceando en su hamaca.

A un costado de los juegos del parque; las madres de los niños los observan jugar.

-Hoy se ve a Yukiko muy contenta. –observa la señora Hiragizawa.

-Es que Yukiko es una niña llena de energía. Es como era…

Llevándose una mano a la boca, Kaho se detiene bruscamente de lo que iba a decir; como si pronunciar su nombre o invocar su memoria frente a ella fuera algo indebido.

-Perdón, no quise…

La expresión de Tomoyo sigue siendo tan sobria como hace un rato. Después de un breve silencio. Finalmente decide confrontarla con el pensamiento que tantas veces ha circulado por su cabeza.

-Dime la verdad, Kaho. ¿Volviste a Tomoeda porque sabias que iba a ocurrir algo? ¿Qué le iba a ocurrir algo a Sakura y a Shaoran?

La sacerdotisa baja la mirada. Unas pocas hojas se desprenden de un viejo arce, anunciando el inminente otoño.

-No. Desde que tuve a Yukiko, no he vuelto a tener visiones sobre el futuro. A veces tengo algún sueño… pero es muy borroso e impreciso, realmente nada confiable.

-Entonces nunca imanaste lo que vendría.

-Claro que no. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho habría podido salvarlos. –responde, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. –Si pudiera hacer algo… Todo esto es una tragedia.

Tomoyo alza la vista al cielo de Tomoeda. Las nubes cubren el cielo por tercer día consecutivo. Ella sólo murmura.

-Solía ser soleado por aquí…

_Esta semana ha sido muy ocupada para nosotros pues estuvieron los exámenes de primavera. Yo estudié mucho para no tener problemas como dijo mamá, por suerte me ha ido bien. Mamá ha trabajado mucho corrigiendo exámenes, así que se ha quedado trabajando hasta tarde. A veces la sorprendo dormida entre un montón de papeles, así que la despierto y preparo el desayuno como me enseñó Mamoru. P__ero por suerte hoy es domingo. Mamoru pasará a buscarme porque iremos a la casa de campo de su abuela._

Esa mañana, además de Nakuru al volante, acompaña a los pequeños la madre de Mamoru, Tomoyo Hiragizawa.

-¡Guau! ¡Qué casa tan enorme! –exclama la niña de las nieves.

-Esta casa ha pertenecido a mi familia durante varias generaciones. Pero tenía tiempo de que nadie viniera por aquí. –responde Tomoyo.

Los chicos se bajan del auto, y se alegran a ver a Fujitaka y Sonomi sentados en el jardín de la casa de campo.

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Abuela!

La pequeñita se lanza a los brazos del hombre de gafas. Inusualmente, se encuentra vestido con un sweter y pantalones deportivos.

-Pequeña Yukiko, ¿cómo has estado?

-¡Muy bien abuelito! Estoy estudiando mucho para los exámenes de fin de ciclo.

-¡Oh, pero si es mi pequeño Mamoru, mi solcito precioso! –Sonomi se lanza a abrazar al niño hasta casi ahogarlo. -¿Cómo has estado? ¿No estás muy desabrigado? –dice acomodando su bufanda hasta casi ahorcarlo.

-Estoy bien abuela, por favor… -responde colorado, entre vergüenza y sofocación.

Los niños sufren las caricias de sus abuelos sin darle importancia a la dama que observa la escena en silencio. Ella lleva un pesado ramo de flores en sus brazos. Sonomi deja a su nieto para hablar con su hija.

-Niños, vayan a dejar sus abrigos. Tomoyo, ven, vamos a tomar un refresco ahora. Siéntate por favor.

-No gracias, mamá. Voy al cementerio ahora.

-Pero quédate un rato al menos. Nunca vienes a verme, siempre estás encerrada en la casa… y el día que estás no te quedas. Al menos un rato…

-Mamá, los niños vinieron a ver a sus abuelos. Diviértanse con ellos, por favor. Eriol pasará a buscarlos en la noche.

-Está bien. –insiste la señora. -Pero prométeme que vendrás a casa. O sino podemos salir de compras, visitar tiendas, ver telas y adornos nuevos. Eso te gustaba siempre tanto…

-Esta bien, pero en otro momento. Hasta luego mamá.

Sin demorarse mucho, la mujer se retira en la limousine. Sonomi baja la mirada con pesar.

-No la reconozco. Es como si hubiera otra persona en el cuerpo de mi hija.

-No puedo decir que justifique su forma de actuar. –le responde Fujitaka, acercándose a ella. –Pero tampoco puedo decir que no sé lo que se siente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dejarás que tu nieta te vea triste a ti también?

-No es eso, Sonomi. Es que vinimos aquí a este lugar lleno de bonitos recuerdos. Aquí estuvieron Nadeshiko, estuvo Sakura, y aquí está su espíritu también. Pero aunque sepa eso no puedo sentirme feliz.

-Kinomoto; como persona que ha hecho tantos años de terapia para superar la muerte de Nadeshiko, sé muy bien lo que es el apego. Y también sé lo inútil que se vuelve el vivir en constante duelo, eso no honra a los que se fueron, sólo sirve para hacer triste la vida de los vivos.

-Yo también lo se. Pero aún así no puedo evitar pensarlo.

-¡Ey, abuelo, ya estoy lista! –exclama Yukiko, ya cambiada a una ropa más cómoda.

Cambiando totalmente su expresión, la dama se incorpora diciendo:

-Yukiko, no te preocupes por ese vejete y vamos a jugar nosotras. ¡Mamoru, estate listo tu también!

-Ey, niños, ¿A quien le gustaría practicar un poco de deporte?

-¿De-deporte? –el rostro de Mamoru cambia de rojo a blanco al oír esa palabra. La actividad física sencillamente no es lo suyo. -¿Cómo cual?

-Pues… puede ser un poco de tenis. ¿Qué les parece? –ofrece Fujitaka.

-¡SI! ¡Qué divertido, abuelo! –abraza a su amigo, consiguiendo ahogarlo un poco más. -¡Ya verás que será muy divertido Mamoru!

-Y para que lo sea aún más… –Amamiya entrecierra sus ojos como si se tratase de un felino dispuesto a lanzarse a su presa. -¿Por qué no apostamos algo; Kinomoto?

-Bueno… si ese es el caso, ¿qué tal si el equipo que pierde hace el almuerzo?

-Perfecto. –dice la pelirroja estrechando la mano de su rival. –Será interesente tenerte de chef.

Después de un largo rato de arduo juego…

-Mamoru, tenemos que… concentrarnos… cof, cof… O sino ese viejo… terminará ganándonos… cof, cof…

-Pero… es que… son muy veloces, cof, cof.

-Si necesitas un respiro, podemos seguir otro día. –grita Fujitaka, a sabiendas que eso molestará a la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No te daré la satisfacción de verme rendida! ¡Vamos de nuevo, Mamoru!

"Oh, no".

La pelota viaja de un lado al otro de la cancha. Sonomi esquiva con agilidad las pelotas, las suyas y las de su nieto que casi no alcanza a ninguna. Sin embargo la dupla de Yukiko y su abuelo tiene una mejor coordinación. El partido va 4:3, hasta que le toca a Mamoru sacar.

-¡Lanza tu mejor pelota, Mamoru! ¡Con todo el entusiasmo! –exclama Yukiko.

-De acuerdo. –el pequeño Hiragizawa concentra todas sus fuerzas en el saque final. Concentrando toda su energía en la última jugada, la pelota gana fuerza en el aire pero intempestivamente desciende abruptamente cuando llega a la mitad del campo.

Los ojos de los jugadores se concentran únicamente en la esférica, ¿a quien favorecerá la suerte?

-¡Vamos, vete, vete! –masculla Sonomi.

-¡Animo abuelo, que ya ganamos!

El movimiento de la pelota rebota contra el palo de la red, haciendo que su trayectoria cambie de dirección y caiga en la zona de juego de los Amamiya.

-¡Match point! ¡Ganamos, Yukiko!

-¡Si!

La niña lanza su raqueta y corre feliz a abrazar a su abuelo. Sonomi masculla algunas cosas no muy gratas, pero por dentro está feliz de ver a los niños y a Kinomoto sonreír.

-Lo siento abuela… sé que querías ganar; perdona…

-¿Eh? No te preocupes Mamoru, déjalos que disfruten por ahora, ya les jugaremos la revancha.

-Ey, Sonomi, ¿por qué mejor no declaramos un empate? –dice Kinomoto extendiendo su mano. –Los niños pusieron todo de sí en el juego.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Si te declaro un empate no podré jugarte la revancha! –refunfuña la pelirroja sacándole la mano.

-Pues entonces… ¿qué quieres comer Yukiko?

-¡Yakitori! ¡Y también tempura! ¡Y sushi!

-¡¿Todo eso? –exclaman Mamoru y su abuela mientras una gota de sudor les cae por su cabeza.

-Te falta el postre, Yuki. –agrega el abuelo.

-Pues… ¡Que sea una torta de crema!

-Vaya que comen bien estos niños de hoy… -murmura Sonomi.

-Oh, papá Touya dice que lo heredé de papá Yuki.

-Bueno, como es mucha comida, creo que lo mejor es que todos ayudemos un poco. –dice Kinomoto. -¿Por qué mejor las chicas se encargan del postre mientras los muchachos cocinamos?

Al rato, Sonomi y Yukiko decoran una torta en la cocina. El señor Kinomoto pone al fuego los brochettes mientras el niño hace lo propio con el sushi. Con paciencia va a acomodando el arroz en las algas y poniéndolos en una fuente.

-Mamoru, cocinas muy bien…

-Me enseña mi papá. Estoy tratando de aprender a cocinar mejor.

Kinomoto se sienta frente al niño y lo observa con atención.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo se llama la chica?

-¿Eh? –Mamoru lanza un poco de salsa de soja, la cual frena que llegue hasta el rostro del profesor. -¡¿Cómo sabe que es por una chica?

-Es fácil de deducir, tanta dedicación tiene que ver con romance. Recuerdo que antes de casarme con mi esposa Nadeshiko, ella siempre preparaba un almuerzo doble todos los días. ¿Y sabes si ella te corresponde?

-No le he dicho nada aún…. ¿Usted cree que la diferencia de edad sea muy importante?

-Bueno, depende. ¿Por qué te preocupa eso? ¿Es alguien que conozco?

-Pues… no puedo decirle, es un secreto. ¿Entonces, es muy importante o no?

Kinomoto piensa unos instantes; él sabe que los niños toman muy en serio lo que dicen los adultos y ese chico parece ser un típico caso. Lo que pudiera decirle o no quizás le quedara grabado en su memoria por siempre.

-Mamoru, la verdad es que las personas son muy distintas y es bueno que así sea porque sino el mundo sería muy aburrido. Hay muchas cosas que hacen diferentes a las personas: a veces hablamos un idioma diferente, a veces el aspecto de nuestro rostro y nuestra piel es muy diferente, a veces el número de nuestras riquezas es diferente y a veces también tenemos distinta edad. Pero lo importante es que podamos atravesar todas esas barreras y llegar al corazón de la otra persona. Cuando dos personas se aman, todo lo demás pasa a un plano secundario.

Pero la verdad es que no siempre es tan sencillo descubrir la naturaleza de nuestros sentimientos. A veces son contradictorios, a veces no van de acuerdo a la razón o a lo que es lo socialmente correcto. A veces ni siquiera son buenos esos deseos. Como seres humanos que somos hemos sido dotados con el don de poder hacer realidad nuestras aspiraciones. Pero en el universo, todo lo que se crea debe tener un motivo, incluso si eso va en contra de nuestra aparente satisfacción.

Fujitaka acaricia el cabello azulado del niño con fuerza; él se pone feliz pero no dice nada. En cierta forma el abuelo de Yukiko le recordaba un poco a su propio padre; con palabras de significados profundos que en muchas ocasiones no suele entender hasta tiempo después.

-Lo siento, quizás fue un tanto extensa mi explicación.

-No, está bien. ¿Quiere decir que entonces no importan las diferencias?

-Es a ti a quien no debe importarte; si para ti está bien, la opinión de los demás importa poco. Lo que sí es verdaderamente importante es que ambas personas sientan lo mismo. No se puede mandar sobre el corazón de otros. Creo que lo mejor es que te asegures de que hay esperanzas con esa chica, y luego lo demás se verá.

-¡Mamoru, mi solcito! ¡Ya tenemos el postre y el tempura! –exclama la abuela desde lejos.

-Mamoru, ¡ayudé a decorar la torta! –acompaña Yuki. –¡Vengan a comer!

-¡Ahora vamos entonces! No te preocupes, Mamoru. –Kinomoto le guiña el ojo. –Será un secreto entre muchachos.

Esa misma noche, Yukiko guarda sus útiles en la cocina mientras su madre también acomoda su cartera.

-¿Y, hija? ¿Te has divertido con los abuelos?

-Si pero… -bosteza un poco. –Me cansé bastante mamá… Quería escribir mi diario pero realmente tengo mucho sueño. –contesta la niña, prácticamente tendida en la mesa del comedor.

-Pues en ese caso vamos a dormir, mañana tienes escuela…

Mitsuki no recibe ninguna respuesta más que el rostro de su hija profundamente dormida. Con cuidado la carga hasta su pieza y aunque el peso de Yukiko es importante, la niña no se despierta en ningún momento. Luego, su madre la deposita en la cama y la arropa con cuidado. Afuera la luna llena despliega sus rayos sobre el lecho infantil. Kaho corre las cortinas para permitir que ilumine mejor la habitación. Finalmente se acerca a ella y acaricia su cabeza

-Has crecido mucho, Yuki. Eres lista, alegre, y ahora hasta te gusta un chico. Pronto seguirás creciendo más, y ya no alcanzará mi propio poder para protegerte. Quizás es hora de que sepas toda la verdad…

Con suavidad apoya su mano en el pecho de Yukiko y depositando parte de su energía en el cuerpo de la niña, comienza a emanar una cálida luz plateada que la envuelve por completo.

-…pero por ahora, solamente sueña con tu príncipe. –susurra, antes de caer rendida al borde del lecho de su pequeña.

* * *

><p><em>(1) <em>Bentou: es una especie de vianda, bastante compleja que se llevan los japoneses. Es como las que Watanuki suele preparar y termina comiendo Doumeki. Es una cajita donde entran muchas cosas, de todo un poco.

_20__ de agosto de 2011_

_Hoy en vez de decir hola, diré, ¡al fin nos vemos! Después de tantos meses sin publicar deben creer que lo que dije en mi blog es mentira y al final no iba a sacar nada. Y sobre todo Tilja, quien es un poco la generadora de esta historia, la cual debía ser su regalo por contestar bien las preguntas en mi anterior fic. Bueno, como verás amiga, hice casi todo lo contrario de lo que me pidió (un relato cómico sobre los pequeños Mamoru y Yukiko) y devino en cualquiera… pero para bien o para mal, aquí está la Hija de la Luna entre nosotros. Bueno, no voy a aclarar lo que esta dicho en mi blog hasta el hartazgo (donde pueden ver las fichas de personajes e imágenes y las canciones que aparezcan), pero como alguien que no haya leído nunca ser sorprenderán… ¿porqué Sakura y su familia están muertos? En realidad, en un momento de la historia de xxxHolic, se deja entender que Sakura y Shaoran son los padres de Watanuki (los que murieron en el accidente); luego sabrán los que sigan TRC que no es tan así… en base a esa idea escribí el fic de "Para no olvidar", pero se hacía necesario una historia que diera un poco de contexto a los personajes inventados de la historia (los único, dicho sea de paso) es decir Mamoru y Yukiko sin que se vuelvan unos Mary Sue/ Garu Stu de aquellos… entonces por eso decidí presentarlos de a poco. Sin embargo desde unos tímidos fanarts y cosas por el estilo, he podido ver que Yukiko ha despertado el interés y el afecto de gente que estaba esperando conocerla, cosa que me hace muy feliz. Las idas y venidas de esta historia son muchas, quiero agradecer y también me perdonarás Tilja que le dedique este primer capítulo a mi amigo Aless (Wata) que me asesoró y ayudó con todo el tema mágico y de las cartas… el cual nunca dominé bien, más algunos diálogos. De hecho diría que parte de esta historia es suya también y me parece correcto darle el crédito que se merece. Iba a publicar toda la historia entera, pero me faltan algunas partes aún así que mientras esperan el desenlace, podrían ir dejando reviews, mensajes o lo que quieran. Me ayudaría mucho que digan que les gustó o qué les intriga de la historia. Prometo no demorarme mucho con el final de la historia está casi listo._

_Un beso enorme a todos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hija de la Luna -Capítulo II**

Yukiko vuelve del colegio como todas las tardes, esta vez a la casa de sus padres. Busca a alguno de ellos, pero no lo encuentra. Mira la foto correspondiente al día de hoy; es su tía como todos los días sólo que a diferencia de las últimas veces se la ve como niña, con un vestido rojo y amarillo adornado por una capelina. Finalmente al subir a la planta superior, encuentra a Yukito acomodando unas cajas en una habitación que hace tiempo no se abría.

-¡Hola papá Yukito! –exclama lanzándose sobre él.

-Pequeño copo, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? –pregunta, devolviendo el abrazo.

-Muy bien, dos compañeros míos quieren ir al parque, así que seremos más. También uno de los compañeros de Mamoru. Ya fue una vez, pero quiere ir de nuevo.

-Que bueno entonces…

Tsukishiro acomoda unas cajas sobre el acolchado; la niña levanta la mirada hacia los juguetes que se encuentran sobre el escritorio, recordando que ya había visto abierto ese lugar.

-¿Esta es la habitación de mi tía, verdad?

-Pues si; era su cuarto de niña. Tu papá Touya siempre lo dejó tal cual era para que cuando viniera de visita tuviera donde quedarse. Pero tú te estás quedando cada vez más con nosotros así que hemos decidido que pasará a ser tuyo. Es la habitación con más luz de la casa, así que estoy acomodando todo para redecorarla. ¿Con qué te gustaríamos que la pintáramos?

-¡Con lunas y estrellas! ¿Puedo pintarlas yo?

-Por supuesto, lo haremos juntos.

La niña se sienta en la cama, al lado de las cajas que su papá acaba de abrir. En una de ella encuentra un sombrero de ala, como el de la foto.

-¡Oh, yo conozco este sombrero! ¡Mi tía lo usaba!

-Claro, en esa caja estoy poniendo cosas de ella cuando era niña para llevarlas al galpón. .-dice mientras guarda unos peluches de la repisa. –Ah, mira esto. –dice enseñándole un oso de peluche. –Ese oso se lo hizo tu tío a tu tía, porque quería expresarle sus sentimientos y no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.

-¿Mi tío y mi tía se querían mucho, verdad?

-Claro, se amaban profundamente.

-Que bonito… -dice tomando el oso. -Ojala algún día alguien me quisieran de esa manera…

-Bueno, todas las cosas tienen su momento en la vida pequeño copo. ¿Y hay alguien que te gustaría que te quisiese?

-Pues si, pero… -sus labios enseñan una sonrisa traviesa mientras se mira a sí misma en el espejo lucir el sombrero.

-¿Y cómo es esa persona?

-Bueno… la verdad a veces es muy callado, y a los demás le parece que es retrac… retrei… ¿cómo se dice papá Yuki?

-¿Qué cosa, copito de nieve?

-Que es muy callado… como tímido.

-Retraído.

-¡Si, sí! ¡Así es, retraído!

-¿Y quien es ese… ese… personaje! ¡Hola Touya, te hacía el mercado! –exclama Tsukishiro cambiando hábilmente la conversación.

-Había poca espera. La gente cada vez compra menos, así que regresé enseguida.

-¡Mira papá! ¡Es el sombrero que llevaba mi tía Sakura en la foto! ¡Lo encontró papá Yuki! ¿No es bonito?

-Pues si, era un poco más grande que tú cuando usaba ese vestido. Pero el sombrero te queda bien. Si te gustan puedes quedártelos.

-¡Claro que si, papá Touya! ¡Voy a mostrárselo a mamá al templo! ¡Adiós papi Yuki! ¡Adiós papá Touya!

Rápidamente la niña sale corriendo con su sombrero a cuestas. La sonrisa de Yukito cambia por un gesto más serio. Touya se sienta con los brazos cruzados en la cama; pero Tsukishiro no deja de cerrar las cajas que había armado.

-Si no te dije nada fue porque calculé tu reacción si me veías tocando las cosas de Sakura. Sé que estás molesto pero…

-No, Yukito. Lo que dije en ese momento es que no tenía el valor de tocar sus cosas, no que no sepa que es necesario hacerlo. –toma el oso que quedó sobre la almohada. –Se supone que debe ser una casa, no un mausoleo. No es una adoración fúnebre lo que pretendo para la memoria de Sakura.

-También voy a pintar las paredes, Yukiko quiere decoremos la pared con lunas y estrellas.

-Me parece bien. ¿Ya les asignaste un lugar a todas las cosas? –dice dándole una mirada a los pocos objetos que quedan sobre el escritorio

-En la cajas grandes los vestidos y en las pequeñas los juguetes y cuadernos.

Touya abre una de las gavetas y saca un libro En la tapa, la leyenda "Sakura"; debajo de él la imagen del guardián Cerberos, protector de las cartas.

-Me temo que encontrarle destino a este libro no será tan simple como clasificar cajas…

El rostro de Tsukishiro se ensombrece; una expresión a la que Touya comienza a acostumbrarse. Desde la muerte de Sakura, no sólo sus propias vidas habían comenzando a navegar a la deriva; ocurriría lo mismo con toda la magia que se había quedado en el mundo sin dueño.

-Con el guardián Cerberos custodiando nuevamente el libro; las cartas están seguras. Pero con Yue desaparecido, faltaría uno de los guardianes para que juzgue un nuevo amo de las cartas.

-No podemos dejar el libro aquí; es peligroso. –responde Kinomoto. –Si cayera en manos equivocadas…

-No es a nosotros quienes corresponde decidir que hacer con él. Deberíamos consultarlo con Eriol Hiragizawa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tomoyo se acomoda su salto de cama. Luego se mira al espejo y hace un esfuerzo por comenzar a peinarse. Piensa en las actividades del día; hoy el cementerio cierra más tarde. Primero debería recoger algunas flores y asegurarse que Mamoru haya hecho los deberes, para que pudiera acompañarla. Un ruido la distrae; es su celular. Se levanta para sacarlo del cajón y no puede identificar el número; salvo que es una llamada de larga distancia.

-_Moshi, Moshi,_ ¿quién habla?

-¿¡Cómo que quién habla? ¡Soy Mei Ling, tu amiga más feliz!

-Ah, perdona Mei Ling, no reconocí tu número telefónico.

-Es que lo volví a cambiar, ahora te agendas este. ¡Tomoyo, adivina qué cosa! ¡Me voy a casar!

-¿Otra ves? Quiero decir… ¿tan pronto? Hace apenas un año que te separaste de…

-Amiga, el amor no conoce de esperas. Ying es un hombre maravilloso y quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a él, ¿a qué debería esperar?

-Lo mismo dijiste la vez anterior de tu ex esposo…

-Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento. Pero ahora estoy más que segura.

Tomoyo se sienta en la silla mecedora con vista al jardín de la casa. Yukiko hace alguna travesura a la cual Mamoru trata de seguirle el ritmo.

-No existen las cosas seguras; ni las personas de las que se pueda estarlo.

Mei Ling hace un silencio y luego suelta un bufido. Su tono de voz no disimula la molestia ante tanta negativa de su amiga.

-Vaya, por tus palabras no me dan mucho aliento. Pensé que estarías feliz por mi, y que me comprenderías. –la mujer suspira. –Bastante tengo con mi madre y mi tía criticándome. Bah, mi madre no dice nada pero mi tía la domina. ¿Y sabes lo que dijo? "Una buena chica china no se casa para divorciarse". ¡Ja! Primero que nada vivimos en Hong Kong, así que no soy ninguna chica china, hace años que nos independizamos.

-Creí que los Li estaba en contra del Régimen…

-Y lo están, no en vano se exiliaron ya hace tanto. Y con cinco hijos no era para menos que lo hicieran. Así que con más razón; mira que venir a darme una lección de comunismo a mi. ¡Claro, como soy la vergüenza de la familia! Pero soy la única que aún domina las antiguas artes de la magia. A mi tía le preocupa su sucesor solamente. Mis primas son unas inútiles; muy bien casadas pero sin ningún talento. Claro, si total Xiao-Lang iba a hacer todo. El sería el jefe, y el que daría el prestigioso heredero al clan Li. Ahora se dan cuenta de que apostaron todas sus fichas a una sola jugada. Por supuesto que ahora…

Tomoyo tapa el auricular del teléfono; las quejas de Mei Ling se podían volver muy densas en ciertas ocasiones. Y cada vez que salía el tema "línea de sangre y herencia Li", era para problemas. Con toda diplomacia pero con tono seco, propone:

-Mei Ling, nunca hablamos, mejor hagámoslo de otra cosa…

-Ah, si. Empezamos hablando de romance y terminamos con mi familia. A ver, cuéntame algo de ti y de los tuyos. ¿Cómo está Eriol?

-Como siempre. No es de las personas que se alteren.

-¿Y tú, amiga? A mi no me engañas, te noto triste por algo. ¿Tienes problemas con Eriol?

Meiling hace un silencio incómodo; sabe que ha preguntado algo indebido. Extrañamente Tomoyo no hace lugar a ese silencio y contesta:

-No se puede tener problemas con alguien que no se inmuta por lo que ocurre, como te he dicho.

-Pues si pasa algo tienes que hablarlo. Tú misma me diste ese consejo cuando me estaba por divorciar. Ya veo porque estás en contra mía, piensas igual que mi tía.

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

-Si, pero… ¿te acuerdas de ese verano en casa, cuando estabas por terminar la carrera y te metiste con Idomu Yudaishi? Te comprometiste para casarte y te habías peleado con todos porque se oponían. Aquella tarde, cuando buscábamos el vestido, me dijiste que nunca serías como tu madre y que no querías acabar viviendo en una mansión, abandonada por su marido y bebiendo para tapar tus problemas. Que nunca te divorciarías.

-Es cierto. Pero aún así no significa que no puedan defraudarte. Por eso te pido lo pienses bien antes. Ves lo que pasó, me comprometí sin saber que había alguien más en el medio, y casi cometo la torpeza más grande de mi vida (1). Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas.

-¿Ya no lo amas?

-¿Cómo voy a amar a alguien de quien me olvidé hace casi diez años?

-No finjas, me refiero a Eriol.

-Mei Ling, se me hace tarde, debo colgar.

-¡Perdón no debí decir eso! Escucha Tomoyo, eres mi amiga y me importas. No quiero que te enojes conmigo, sólo piensa en mi pregunta. Si piensas seguro tienes tu respuesta.

La señora Hiragizawa piensa en colgar, pero sabe que por dentro su amiga se va a poner a llorar si siente que le hizo daño porque es muy sensible. Y en el fondo necesita abrirse con alguien un poco, así que no podía hacerla sentirse mal.

-No te preocupes. No estoy molesta, pero… tendría que responderte personalmente. Hay cosas que no se pueden conversar por teléfono.

-Está bien. No te preocupes, además nos veremos en mi boda, te llamaré cuando tenga la fecha justa…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Touya observa con cuidado el antiguo despacho de la casa Hiragizawa. En cierta forma le recordaba al de su propio padre, cuando era maestro de la universidad. Solía entrar a llevarle algo de almorzar a veces, cuando se quedaba trabajando hasta muy tarde. Sin embargo el siempre tenía una parva de libros, mapas, cuadernos, tazas de té y demás desparramados por toda la habitación. En cambio en lo de Eriol todo luce perfectamente ordenado y limpio; se nota a simple vista el mantenimiento casi diario que Nakuru le daba al lugar. Lo único que sobresale del lugar como visiblemente distinto es un retrato de su prima Tomoyo, unos años atrás. Lucía en esa ocasión un solero blanco, con el cabello cayendo hacia un costado y adornado con flores. En esa imagen se evidenciaba algo que en la casa Daidouji alguna vez se comentaba y Touya tuvo oportunidad de saber; el parecido entre Tomoyo y su difunta madre; esa madre tan lejana ya que su recuerdo no pesaba en el corazón. Ahora en cambio la sombra de la muerte de Sakura empaña cada deseo, cada proyecto, cada comienzo en la vida de los que la amaron. No importa el acontecimiento, simple o extraordinario, todos se recubren de un "si tan solo ella estuviera con nosotros". Su padre y él mismo llevan todos los días ese peso consigo, y por supuesto su prima también. Habían sido amigas tanto tiempo que se hacía imposible pensar a una sin la otra. Pero la realidad que se impone así lo dictamina. En ese momento se percata de que ella no había salido a recibirlo, aún cuando había comunicado su visita con antelación. Antiguamente la señora Hiragizawa era el "alma mather" de cualquier reunión de la casa, siempre sonriente y dispuesta a atender a sus invitados. Pero esta vez Akitsuki la excusó con un mustio "se siente descompuesta, pide disculpas por no bajar a recibirlos", que dejaba lugar más a dudas que a certezas de su verdadero estado.

El ruido de la puerta anuncia la llegada de Eriol.

-Buenos días, perdona por hacerte esperar. –le dice indicándole que se siente. –Espero hayas encontrado agradable mi despacho.

-Tiene libros muy valiosos e interesantes. Por eso creo que te interesará este. –dice abriendo su bolso y sacando las Sakura Cards. –Antes de venir aquí lo discutí con Yukito y según él Yue no volverá. "No por nada es mi otro yo. Se ha escondido en mi del dolor como lo ha hecho Kerberos en el libro", dijo. Es demasiada responsabilidad para nosotros. –agrega Touya. –Yo ya no tengo poderes tampoco… y sinceramente no sabría que hacer si alguien tratara de arrebatárnoslo.

El hombre de gafas observa el libro de cartas sobre la mesa; es increíble que algo que estuvo tan alejado de él durante tantos años volviera directamente a sus manos. O mejor dicho, alejado de las manos de Clow; porque en su vida como Eriol Hiragizawa, no hay espacios para ese tipo de cosas.

-Aquí se encuentran Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon; con sus atributos pueden proteger el libro. Y esta casa es sumamente segura, en cuanto a lo que magia se refiere. Aquella vez que peligraba la vida de Tomoyo la protegí de tal manera que nada que dañe a sus habitantes o lo que esté dentro pueda entrar. Nada que estuviese por fuera de mis designios podría ocurrir (2). Sin embargo, es mi deber también decirles que mis poderes ya no son los mismos. Sakura era la verdadera dueña de las cartas, no yo.

-Pero eres la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

-No, nací cómo la reencarnación del mago Clow, es cierto. Pero tengo una vida distinta a la de él; tengo una esposa sumida en la depresión y un hijo que está creciendo pero aún es demasiado niño para dejarlo solo. Tarde o temprano ocurrirá lo inevitable; habrá que buscar un nuevo dueño o esa magia desaparecerá.

Kinomoto guarda silencio; lo que había dicho sobre la responsabilidad era terriblemente cierto y las palabras del joven mago no hacían más que darle la razón.

-De todos modos no te preocupes, hasta que llegue ese momento aquí lo cuidaremos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras, en el jardín de los Hiragizawa; los niños juegan con Nakuru y Yukito. La niña de la luna es la encargada de contar y descubrir a sus compañeros.

-¡Siete, ocho, nueve, diez! ¡¿Ya están listos? –dice abriendo sus ojos.

-¡Todavía no! –exclaman desde alguna parte los escondidos.

-¡No importa, porque voy a buscarlos!

Yukiko observa a su alrededor; aparentemente no hay nadie. Pero ella no necesita verlos para adivinar donde están ellos. Acercándose apenas unos pasos hacia la mesa de dulces; exclama:

-¡Pica para Mamoru debajo de la mesa! ¡Pica para Suppy sobre el árbol! ¡Pica para Nakuru detrás del árbol! ¡Pica para papá Yuki detrás del auto!

Los nombrados comienzan a correr hasta la marca en la pared; pero ninguno llega hasta ella ni tampoco a la lata para salvarlos.

Agitado por el ejercicio, la pequeña pantera alada murmura:

–Vaya, esta niña pudo descubrirme enseguida, cof, cof. Tiene mucho poder mágico escondido, cof, cof.

-¡Ah, Suppy! ¡Te descubrieron! –ríe Nakuru. –Como eres tan chiquito no alcanzas a correr lo suficiente, jejeje.

-¿Y quien quiere tener esos zancos tuyos que usas por piernas?

-¡Que mal que me trates así, justo ahora que iba a buscar el almuerzo! ¡Ahora comerás menos! ¡Niños, salgo un momento del juego!

-Yo también creo que tomaré un descanso. –dice Tsukishiro sujetándose de las rodillas. –Creo que he hecho demasiado ejercicio.

-Pues ayúdame con los dulces, Tsukishiro.

-¡Yo puedo ayudarte! –exclama Mamoru.

-No, Mamo-chan, tú sigue jugando, Tsukishiro y yo serviremos la mesa.

-¡Entonces ven tú, mamá! –exclama Yukiko a su madre que observa desde las rejas de la mansión.

-En un rato, niños, ustedes sigan jugando.

La maestra prende otro cigarro; ya es el tercero desde que llegó a la mansión Hiragizawa. Se toma de la cabeza y un profundo mareo se apodera de ella, pero el aire fresco le cae bien y tampoco deseaba interferir demasiado en la conversación de Eriol con Touya. Sin embargo, no es ningún aspecto relacionado a ella lo que les concierne en ese momento sino otro más delicado del cual es preferible los niños se mantuviesen al margen todo lo posible, así que debía cumplir con su tarea de disuadirlos de molestar a los adultos.

-Pero ahora somos muy pocos… -suspira desilusionada la niña de la luna.

-Yo puedo jugar con ustedes. –dice Kinomoto desde la puerta de entrada de la casa; su reunión con Eriol ya había terminado. -¿A quién le toca contar ahora?

-Bueno, yo te descubrí primero y luego a Spy- responde la niña. Luego se dirige a Mamoru –Así que te toca a ti.

-¡Animo, Mamoru, tu puedes! –grita su niñera lanzándole un beso al aire al niño

-Si-si. –contesta poniéndose todo rojo. -¡Daré lo mejor de mi! ¡Uno, dos, tres…!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yukito sirve más vasos con refrescos, a pesar del constante viento al sol el calor hace sentir su efecto. Nakuru, en cambio tiene su vista perdida en los niños, que corren junto a Touya para llegar a la lata antes que Mamoru (3) que ya los ha descubierto. Un suspiro de nostalgia se desprende de sus labios.

-Tsukishiro, te envidio…

-¿Eh? –Yukito le devuelve una mirada de confusión y sorpresa, la guardiana lunar sigue hablando.

-No, no es por lo que crees. Me refiero a tu niña, cuanta dicha sería para mi ser madre… Pero eso es imposible; porque yo no soy una mujer, simplemente soy un ser de magia…

Los ojos de Akitsuki se ensombrecen, haciéndola lucir completamente diferente a la despreocupada nana que se jacta de ser. El silencio de su interlocutor invita a que sigua hablando.

-Verás, tengo a Mamoru, que es como un hijo para mi, yo me alegro por lo que le alegra y sufro por lo que sufre… pero no es lo mismo. Él tiene a su padres, y sus padres se den cuenta o no lo tienen a él, así como ustedes tienen a Yukiko. Pero yo… yo no tengo a nadie.

-¿Mamoru sabe que tú eres Ruby Moon?

-No, no tengo una real necesidad de manifestar mis poderes, él solo me ve como a Nakuru, su niñera. Pero en algún tiempo más comenzará a darse cuenta. Ya han pasado más de veinte años desde que vine por primera vez a Japón y apenas si ha cambiado en algo mi aspecto. Pronto será mi cumpleaños, pero eso no significa nada porque no variaré en nada a como soy ahora. Mamoru se volverá adulto y yo seguiré igual que siempre. Eriol dice que en algún momento envejeceré porque no hay ser vivo que no muera alguna vez, pero para cuando eso ocurra ya no quedará nadie de los que conozco. En un momento pensé que estaríamos con el amo Eriol, pero él no hace nada por detener su envejecimiento y es muy posible que lo sobrevivamos muchos años, quizás siglos.

Dicho esto, algunas lágrimas escapan del rostro de la guardiana. Tsukishiro se acerca a ella y toma sus manos, en un gesto de amistad.

-Lo siento mucho Akitsuki… ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti.

-Bueno, no es nada que tu puedas cambiar así que…

-Akitsuki…

-Tú también debes decirme Nakuru, ¿recuerdas?

-Si, perdón, Nakuru. Sé que no nos tenemos tanta confianza pero… el hecho es que quizás no sepa lo que digo pero siempre se me ocurrió que no hay ningún motivo lo suficientemente valedero por el que alguien debería estar solo. Además, aunque tengamos un destino yo te puedo decir que no todo está escrito. Mírame, pensaba que como no era humano iba a desaparecer… Pues bien, no estoy solo, tengo una hija y he envejecido lo suficiente como para ser un hombre adulto. Quizás es porque Yue tiene muchos años, pero no importa el porqué. Con más razón tú puedes encontrar esa persona importante para ti, ese puede ser tu deseo del próximo cumpleaños.

La sonrisa de Nakuru se ilumina; como si la tristeza no hubiera sido parte de su corazón en ningún momento de esa desapacible tarde.

-Bueno, tengo un galán por ahí… pero digamos que no es para mí.

-De acuerdo, no preguntaré más.

-… eso siempre y cuando no me estés proponiendo nada, Tsukishiro, ¡jajaja!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras su nana conversa con Yukito, Mamoru observa la escena desde lejos. No es raro ver a Nakuru riendo a carcajadas; de hecho debe ser la única persona que el conociera que se riera de esa manera. Adora esa manera de ser de ella tan espontánea; sin embargo verla reír al lado del padre de Yukiko no le parece tan bueno después de todo.

Pero a su vez como él está atento a los movimientos de Nakuru, alguien más se ha dado cuenta de la poca atención que ha prestado durante el juego y que se ha salvado de contar simplemente porque Yukiko tocó la lata. Ese es motivo lo que le hace darse cuenta a Touya Kinomoto que el niño, desde hace un rato que tiene casi toda la atención puesta en Tsukishiro. "¿Y cuál podría ser el motivo de todo esto?", se pregunta el hombre de cabello oscuro. Recuerda que hacía mucho tiempo el mocoso de su cuñado, quien en ese momento era sólo "el mocoso", tenía una manera rara de fijarse en Yukito y también recuerda por qué. Sin embargo, la mirada del joven Hiragizawa no se parece nada a la de aquel otro infante, sino que se veía más… más como la suya, de recelo, pero hacia Yukito. ¿Qué podía querer acaso él con Tsukishiro? Lo mira interrogante, con esa mirada típica de desconfianza pero el niño le devuelve una mirada similar, como invitándolo a observar o a qué le de una respuesta a lo que está pasando. A lo lejos, Yukito sigue solamente concentrado en su conversación con Nakuru, e incluso hasta parece que le hubiese tocado la mano… por supuesto que la guardiana de poder lunar sí se da cuenta que está siendo observada y le guiña un ojo a sus espías; por la forma parecía más dirigido a Touya que a Mamoru, o quizás a ambos. Lo cierto es que una ráfaga de viento golpea la cara del niño y distrae sus pensamientos; sin dejar espacio a que los recupere, la niña de la luna inicia busca su conversación.

-¡Ey Mamoru! ¡Que suerte que nos hayamos reunido todos juntos hoy! ¡Hace mucho que no venía a una fiesta a tu casa!

-Bueno, no es una fiesta… simplemente papá dijo que debíamos reunirnos todos. No dijo muy bien por qué. Además no es usual que estemos en el jardín, hace bastante frío por más que sea primavera.

-Ah… es cierto. Pero a mi me gusta el frío, sobre todo la nieve. Sin embargo este invierno ha sido frío pero casi no ha nevado; ¿no es raro?

-La verdad es que todo el clima está raro. Las flores ya no crecen como antes, por eso mi madre ha puesto casi todas en el invernadero.

-¿Tienes flores incluso en el invierno?

-Así es. Mi madre las cuida para llevar al cementerio. Ven, te mostraré.

Mucho antes de que sus padres pudieran darse cuenta, la niña de la luna y su amigo se encuentran en el vivero de la familia Hiragizawa. El mismo es una gran estructura de vidrio y rejas de hierro de forma circular, a simple vista similar a una pajarera. Dentro de ella hay hermosas flores de todo tipo, incluso algunas que ya no corresponden a la estación. Yukiko se acerca a una flor blanca parecida a un crisantemo que se encuentra con sus pétalos cerrados.

-¿Mamoru, tú sabes como se llama esta planta?

-Ah, si. Se llama "Dama de la noche", pues cuando llega la noche se abre y suelta su perfume.

-Ahhhh… pero qué bonita, me gustaría verla… -suelta un gran bostezo. –…de noche así veo… -vuelve a bostezar.

-Yuki, ¿te sientes bien?

El niño nota que su amiga se sienta mareada y hace lo que puede para que no se caiga rendida en ese momento.

-No… me siento un poco mareada. No sé que me pasa… creo que me cansé demasiado…

-Ven, vamos con papá entonces…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Detrás de una de las cortinas del salón, en muda expectación Eriol observa todo el escenario de sus invitados en el jardín de su casa. Desde allí podía ver a los niños en sus juegos infantiles en el vivero; a sus guardianes peleando por pastel y a Yukito observando la situación sin decir nada, sólo tomando un poco de té mientras Touya atiende una llamada que por su evidente molestia es algo así como un número equivocado. Sólo falta alguien, y no es Tomoyo, porque aunque no estuviera a la vista ha su energía que no se había movido del dormitorio.

Más a lo lejos, en el bosque que rodea a la mansión, algunas hojas fuera de estación caen sobre el suelo. Un poco más cerca, Kaho se recuesta contra la reja, haciendo un claro esfuerzo por no tambalearse hacia el suelo. Hiragizawa abre la ventana dejando entrar un poco de aire fresco.

-Kaho, ¿porque no entras un poco a la casa? Hace frío.

La maestra apaga su cigarrillo y dirige sus pasos hacia la puerta principal. Antes de que empuje la puerta, el dueño de casa abre y la hace pasar al recibidor. Mitsuki se sienta en unos de los sillones, ayudada por Eriol. La cabeza le da vueltas, la traspiración sólo le hace sentir frío y es imposible alejar esa sensación de que en cualquier momento está a punto de devolver. Se recuesta en el sofá y se toma la cabeza. El hombre de gafas se acerca a ella, acercándole una taza de te.

-Toma. Beber algo caliente te hará sentir mejor.

La madre de Yukiko sonríe, aparentemente evocando alguna perdida memoria.

-Solo tú puedes tener té preparado en todo momento. Recuerdo que en Inglaterra no importaba la hora que llegase siempre había té listo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vida en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? Varios años…

-Si… solo veinte, cuando me fui por primera vez de Japón. Dicho así parece mucho, pero no es tanto… cielos, la cabeza…

El mago también recuerda con claridad, pues esos recuerdos a diferencia de otros, son de su vida presente. La primera vez que se encontró con esa sacerdotisa, en aquel bar londinense, ella tomaba un té mientra leía un libro sobre magia; fue el hecho de señalarle lo descuidada que estaba siendo al tener sobre una mesa de café la cartera semiabierta el motivo que dio inicio a su primera conversación. Así que por reflejo dirige la mirada hacia la mesa ratona, donde puede observar que de la cartera abierta sobresale esta vez un encendedor dorado.

-¿Hace cuanto empezaste a fumar?

-Casi un año, creo… ha pasado mucho en este año, casi tanto como en los otros diecinueve juntos ¿eh? Si vas a hacer un juicio de valor por favor no lo hagas, bastante tengo con Touya que me taladra la cabeza como un pájaro carpintero cada vez que hago algo que él no aprueba. Lo quiero mucho y le debo mucho también pero a veces quisiera golpearlo con algo…

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?

La voz de Tomoyo suena en la sala como un eco en un cañón. Pero para un sorprendido Eriol, no es a él a quien se dirigen esas palabras, pues el que responde es su hijo, al tiempo que cierra la puerta de entrada junto a la niña de la luna.

-Estábamos en el vivero y Yuki comenzó a sentirse mareada, así que la traje aquí.

La figura de Tomoyo se desliza por la escalera, similar a un espíritu desplazándose por las arenas del tiempo. Es tanta su urgencia que ni siquiera repara en su esposo, sólo corre hacia el muchacho, del mismo modo que lo hace Mitsuki quien olvidándose de su propio malestar también corre a abrazar a su hija que se arroja sobre su pecho.

-¡Hija! ¿¡Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre, dolor de cabeza?

-Si… No, no, mami, sólo tengo mucho sueño…

-Lo mejor es que se recueste. –sugiere el hombre. –Quizás quiera descansar un poco…

Eriol ayuda a Kaho a poner a la niña sobre uno de los sillones. Luego toca la frente ardiente de la niña.

-¿Te duele algo Yukiko?

-No, estoy bien.

Para terminar de completar la reunión, la puerta es abierta una vez más por los padres de la niña, Nakuru y Spinel sobre el hombro de la guardiana.

-¡Ah, por fin las encuentro! ¿Se puede saber donde se habían metido? –exclama Touya entrando a la casa.

-Pues aquí mismo, fíjate. –le responde Mitsuki.

-Papá estoy bien, no te preocupes. No me duele nada…

Tsukishiro se dirige a su hija y se fija si tiene fiebre; no hay ningún indicio de ello. Trata de cargarla, pero la criatura se niega y decide caminar sola. Tomoyo cruza una mirada con su marido que ninguno de los presentes puede notar. Touya busca la mochila de su hija y tomándola de la mano se dirige hacia la puerta de salida.

-Nos hemos quedado más de la cuenta, ya nos vamos a casa. Vamos Kaho, te dejo en el templo.

-Fue un placer verlos a todos, buenas tardes. –dice Yukito obedeciendo casi lo que apunta Kinomoto.

-Gracias por todo, Eriol. En serio. –dice Mitsuki haciendo un reverencia hacia él luego de tomar su cartera.

-No tienes por qué.

Los demás partícipes de la escena salen hacia el auto donde los Kinomoto se van. Mitsuki va última en la procesión pero la mano de una mujer la retiene del brazo. Es la señora Hiragizawa, con el rostro pálido por la falta de sol y posiblemente de sueño también.

-Si confías en él, te dejará sola cuando más lo necesites.

La expresión de sorpresa de la sacerdotiza es suficiente para no tener que alzar el tono de voz y llamar la atención de todo el mundo. Incrédula, responde con una pregunta:

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es tu esposo!

-No puedes darte ese lujo teniendo una niña. Yo sé que la quieres, por eso te lo digo. Vi lo que pasó recién; sí tenía fiebre Yukiko cuando entró con Mamoru, yo la tomé del brazo y su cuerpo hervía, mientras que luego no tiene absolutamente nada. Sería desconocer a Eriol si no me diera cuenta que usó algo de su magia aquí, la cual niega ya poder usar.

-Mira Tomoyo, me han defraudado las suficientes veces en mi vida como para saber qué esperar de cada persona. No sé que pasará entre tú y Eriol para que pienses eso pero de verdad no quiero saber; en cuanto a esto, ya estoy en camino de arreglarlo…

-No se trata de mi, se trata de…

El bocinazo de Touya interrumpe la conversación de las mujeres. Mitsuki simplemente le grita a Kinomoto que no la llame a bocinazos como un loco y se va. Mamoru toca de la falta de su madre.

-Ma, ¿crees que Yuki estará bien?

-En este momento sí, ojala siga de ese modo…

Tomoyo y su hijo entran en la casa; Nakuru está a punto de hacer lo mismo luego de cerrar la reja del hogar con el candado pero su amo la retiene.

-Nakuru, ven aquí un momento, necesito hablarte de algo.

-Si, Amo Eriol, ¿qué ocurre?

-Hoy te estuve observando por la ventana mientras hablabas con Tsukishiro… no pude evitar ver como Mamoru te observaba todo el tiempo.

-Ah, bueno, pero es un niño… Tú sabes como son los muchachos a su edad, se enamoran siempre de cualquier chica bonita que esté cerca y que les recuerde a su mamá. Les pasa a todos…

-Nakuru, no lo minimices. Desde hace tiempo que Mamoru demuestra sentimientos románticos hacia ti. Y el hecho de que sea un niño no significa que sus sentimientos no puedan ser igual de intensos que los de cualquiera. El asunto es que ya lleva mucho tiempo con esto, y podría no tratarse de un romance infantil como le dices…

-¿Y qué deseas que haga?

-Desalentarlo, ubicarlo en la realidad. Mi hijo es mucho más maduro que otros niños en algunas cosas; lee a la perfección e incluso comprende textos para gente de secundaria, puede sostener una conversación con un adulto casi de igual a igual. Ni hablar de sus modales o su amplitud de pensamiento sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Pero aún así tiene corazón y sentimientos de niño y no deseo que eso cambie, pero permitirle seguir con esto sería hacerle un mal y no un bien.

-Hum, está bien… ¡pero quizás se de cuenta solo! Quizás si me ve con alguien más se de cuenta que no voy a fijarme en él. Me sería muy duro tener que enfrentarlo tan abruptamente.

-De acuerdo, lo dejo en tus manos; pero tienes que resolver esta situación cuanto antes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finalmente, después de pasar el escaso tráfico desde la entrada de Tomoeda donde se encuentra la casa Hiragizawa; la familia Kinomoto detiene el auto frente al templo Tsukimine. Yukiko se encuentra semi dormida en los brazos de papá Yuki; mientras los otros dos padres se vienen cruzando palabras desde hace más de quince minutos. Como muchas veces, Touya y Kaho tienen algún duelo de fuerza y cuando eso ocurre Yukito siempre está al margen. Cualquiera que viera esa escena que se daba frente al templo diría que era un matrimonio, o en todo caso un ex matrimonio, peleando por alguna diferencia en la crianza de los hijos… y salvo por algunas diferencias es lo que está pasando.

-Ya déjame de dar la lata Touya; Yukiko está bien. Sólo tomó un poquito de frío por andar corriendo con estas temperaturas, pero no tiene nada. Los niños se sienten mal en un momento y al otro ya están bien, así son. Créeme, trabajo con niños todos los días.

-Pues de todos modos deberías haber prestado más atención. Si no fumaras tanto, cosa que sabes te hace mal, no necesitarías estar lejos de nadie. Es más deberías dejar de hacerlo.

Mitsuki toma con sus brazos a la niña que le entrega el de cabello ceniza y antes de traspasar la puerta final, dice:

-Mira Touya, como estoy muy cansada y debo llevar a Yuki a dormir también no voy a decirte nada más que esto: ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? ¿Mi padre? No. ¿Mi marido? Tampoco. Eres el padre de Yukiko y por supuesto en lo relacionado a ella te corresponde intervenir pero en lo que respecta a mi vida, tu opinión…. ¿cómo es que dicen ahora los jóvenes por la Internet…? ¡Me… me… me se…! ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Me la suda en colores, así es! –dice golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro, pero sin ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Yukito, es todo tuyo. Buenas tardes a ambos.

Dicho esto la sacerdotisa desaparece por uno de los pasillos frente a los hombres que la miran sin poder decir palabra. Apenas traspasa el umbral, Kaho va a acostar a la niña y a recostarse a descansar y en cinco minutos olvida todo lo ocurrido. Pero por supuesto, para Touya el tema no se ha terminado en lo absoluto y sus quejas hacia la madre de su hija abundan en la conversación, o más bien en el monólogo que Tsukishiro se ve obligado a oír. O quizás no, simplemente hasta que un nuevo problema supere al anterior, algo simple que podría estallar con algún gesto o alguna simple frase como la que él mismo dirá en respuesta a toda esa palabrería sin mucho sentido.

-Bueno, pero lo importante es que Yuki está bien y no ha pasado nada malo…

-¿Pero y si le pasaba? ¡Ja, no puedo creer que tú pienses así!

-Solo digo que una cosa es preocuparse y otra es sobreproteger.

-¿Sobreproteger? ¿Ese es el concepto que tienes de mí?

-No importa ya ahora, Yuki está bien, como dije eso es lo prioritario…

-Pues para tu información no estoy sobreprotegiendo a nadie, más bien estoy cuidando de mi hija ya que otras personas que deberían haberlo hecho estaban más distraídas conversando en el jardín con la niñera. ¿Dé que hablaban con Akitsuki tanto cuando los niños jugaban?

Yukito detuvo la marcha justo cuando llegaban a la puerta de la casa de los Kinomoto. Esa es la gota que necesitaba derramar sobre el vaso que venía cargando sobre el camino. Evidentemente su más-que-socio está buscándole pelea, y con tanta suerte que su infinita paciencia se va por el tacho con esa última frase. No importa si es por su afán de controlar a todos, por celos o por simple estupidez, pero Touya acaba de cruzar el umbral de cualquier tolerancia.

-¿Insinúas que no presto atención a lo que hace mi hija?

-Pues no sé, debe haber sido importante de lo que hablaban porque sino le hubieras prestado más atención a lo que hacía Yukiko.

-Mira Touya, no voy a caer en tu forma de torcer las cosas. Lo que haya podido hablar con Nakuru Akitsuki o no me lo contaron a mi, no a ti así que si quieres saber qué es tendrás que ir a preguntárselo tú mismo. No estábamos hablando de ti si es lo que te preocupa, no eres el centro del mundo. En cuanto a Yukiko, tú también estabas ahí y supuestamente jugando con los niños cosa que yo había hecho desde que llegamos a la casa de los Hiragizawa.

Touya cruza los brazos en clara señal de molestia. De Kaho podía esperarlo ya que siempre fue una rebelde que jamás le hizo caso, pero ahora ¿Yukito también? No podía creer que de verdad lo esté enfrentando. ¿Cómo se atreve acaso? Igual, es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que no es nada buena la reacción del hombre de cabello ceniza y puede convertirse en una discusión mayor.

-Yuki, sólo digo que… -trata de acercar su mano hacia él pero Tsukishiro rápidamente se aleja.

-Nada, no digas más nada. No hables más. Simplemente vete a tu casa a descansar a ver si con eso se te aclaran las ideas. Por si te interesa, te recuerdo que mañana es día laboral y me vendría bien que alguien llevara al Tribunal los expedientes que hace una semana están esperando salir del cajón del estudio. Buenas tardes.

Sin decir más Yukito se marcha en dirección a su propia casa que, aunque a poca distancia de la de Touya Kinomoto, en este momento está bastante lejos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esa noche, los sueños de Tomoyo son profundos gracias a las pastillas y los de Kaho también producto del cansancio y su estado de debilidad. Otros, acosados por sus problemas terrenales como Eriol en el sillón de su estudio o Touya en su dormitorio no pueden dormir. Nakuru, en cambio opta por ver televisión hasta tarde. De modo parecido Spinel y Yukito se dedican a leer en sus casas; uno libros de magia antigua y el otro, expedientes del juzgado. Pero los niños, más inocentes en sus corazones no tardan en dormirse y viajar a otras dimensiones en sus sueños.

Para Yukiko, el viaje es muy cercano. En realidad no ha hecho más que ir hasta la fuente del templo Tsukimine, usando la ropa que sus padres le habían regalado. A diferencia de la vida conciente, el vestido le sienta a la perfección al igual que el sombrero. Ella se lo quita inmediatamente; es de noche y no necesita taparse del sol. El viento corre sereno y no se oye ningún ruido más que el de los peces sobre el estanque. Al final del puente se encuentra ese caballero blanco que otras veces ya la ha visitado en sus sueños.

-Príncipe de la Luna…

El extraño ser alado no dice absolutamente nada, siquiera se da vuelta para ver a la jovencita. La suave luz lunar se refleja sobre el agua.

-¿Te gusta el agua, verdad? Siempre estás sobre esta fuente…

El albino no responde nada, pero la niña sigue con su intento de conversación. Un pez salta sobre el estanque para hundirse en el agua nuevamente. Eso le resulta raro; se supone que a esa hora los peces duermen. Pero como Yukiko sabe que se trata de un sueño, después de todo no es ilógico que algunas cosas no sean como en el mundo físico.

-Hay muchos otros lugares bellos en el templo, y también en otras partes de Tomoeda… ¿Por qué te quedas aquí?

-No puedo irme. –responde, contestándole por primera vez desde sus apariciones.

La niña de la luna hace un breve silencio, pero pese a ser el primer diálogo con el ser alado sigue hablando con él normalmente.

-¿Y por qué no puedes irte?

-Porque alguien más se debería quedar aquí.

El extraño ser pálido despliega sus imponentes alas ante la sorprendida vista de la niña.

-Entiendo. Debes sentirte muy sólo… a mi tampoco me gusta estar sola. A veces mi mamá se tiene que quedar después de la clase con los otros maestros; y mis papás no me pueden venir a buscar porque están trabajando. Pero entonces viene Mamoru y se queda conmigo para hacerme compañía hasta que mi mamá pueda llevarme a casa. O sino me invita a la suya a cenar.

Dándose vuelta para verla por primera vez, el supuesto príncipe pregunta:

-Mamoru Hiragizawa… Dime, ¿ese niño es justo contigo?

-¿Justo? ¿Qué quiere decir ser justo?

Yue carraspea; por un momento había olvidado que, por muy sensible o acostumbrada al mundo sobrenatural que fuera esa niña; en el fondo sólo tiene seis años, así que es lógico que no le entienda. Aunque el objetivo real de esa pregunta es si ese muchachito, el último en la herencia mágica de Clow, era una persona de corazón justo y digno de pertenecer a ese linaje de magos. Pero claro, es una pregunta que Yukiko por sí sola no puede responder, tendría que juzgarlo por sí mismo, viendo sus acciones y sentimientos.

-Me refiero… a si es bueno, si te trata bien.

-Conmigo nunca fue malo, al contrario. A veces los otros niños dicen cosas feas. En la escuela no me creen cuando les digo que tengo dos papás, dicen que todo es un invento. ¡Pero es la verdad! Una vez estábamos en el recreo y vino uno de los chicos se puso a molestarme con que a él le habían dicho que es imposible tener dos papás, que lo había hecho para llamar la atención del maestro. Lo que pasa es que habíamos hecho una clase sobre los bebés que nacen y él le dijo al maestro que lo había traído una cigüeña porque sus papás lo pidieron en una carta. Entonces yo le dije que eso no era cierto, que a los bebés los traen las mamás, no las cigüeñas. Mi mamá me dijo que las cigüeñas solo traen cigueñitas bebés, no humanos. Y como todos los niños se rieron de él se enojó mucho conmigo, entonces en el recreo empezó a jalarme de la mochila. Pero Mamoru vino a buscarme y a decirle que no me molestase más que sino le iba a decir a mi mamá, que es la maestra de Mamoru y que se lo iba a decir al director si no me dejaba de molestar. Y en ese momento vino mi maestro y preguntó que pasaba. ¡Y cuando lo vio se puso a llorar porque en la clase lo habían molestado!

El guardián de la luna mira a la pequeña niña sin saber como reaccionar. Tanto problema doméstico no es lo que está más acostumbrado. A veces puede indagar en las reacciones de Yukito, su otro yo, y siempre que lo hacía es porque Tsukishiro se molestaba con Touya por algo como el dinero o alguna cosa así y desea desaparecerse un rato de su vida… algo bastante frecuente en los últimos tiempos sobre todo; así de algún modo puede entender sus sentimientos pero no sus motivos. La vida humana simplemente no es para él. Además su antigua ama también era una niña, pero no como la que tiene enfrente, y sin embargo esta tiene mucho más que ver con él que la anterior pero aún no puede encontrar un punto de conexión con ella.

-Los seres humanos son muy complicados. Es difícil saber que piensan y mucho más lo que sienten. Tienes que comprenderlo si vas a permanecer entre ellos largo tiempo…

Una voz en la lejanía, que la niña reconoce como su madre se escucha sobre el estanque. La luz de la luna se vuelve más difusa, como si estuviese amaneciendo de golpe.

-¡Ah, es mi mamá! ¡Me llama para que me levante y vaya al colegio! ¿Podré volver a hablar contigo, Príncipe?

-Cuando tengas algo importante que decirme, hablaremos nuevamente. –el rostro de Yue se desdibuja cada vez más entre las luces del alba. –Y no me llames más Príncipe…

-¡Entonces, dime cómo debería llamarte!

-Mi nombre es…

El sonido de la voz del ser de magia desaparece antes de que la niña alcance a oírlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una semana después, y al igual que los seis días anteriores, Mamoru se despierta de otro de sus sueños extraños. Había corrido por un lugar grande, una especie de parque recreativo, y finalmente había caído a un vacío. El corazón todavía le late con fuerzas, y las manos le sudan intensamente; la emoción fue muy vívida para un simple sueño. Y para peor esa música que le parece aún seguir oyendo. Pero la luz de la mañana le muestra de que efectivamente no fue más que un sueño, porque ahora está en su cama en la casa de sus padres y no corre ningún riesgo. Podría seguir durmiendo, pero sabe que en unos instantes entrará Nakuru a levantarlo como siempre. Efectivamente, la mujer con poder de luna ingresa a la habitación y al ver al niño despierto se acerca a correr las cortinas.

-Vaya Mamoru, te has despertado más temprano que siempre. Seguro estás ansioso por el paseo de hoy. Por fin irás al parque de diversiones.

-¡El parque de diversiones! – "Claro, por eso el sueño con ese lugar", piensa el niño saltando de la cama.

Nakuru se acerca hacia él, trata de ayudar a vestirlo pero él lo hace con tanta prisa que casi no necesita de su intervención.

-¿Mamá y papá ya se despertaron?

-Pues tu padre si, está en el comedor. Tu mamá aún no.

-Bueno, desayunaré hoy con papá. ¿Dime, vas a usar la cocina ahora? –pregunta mientras busca algo en un cajón.

-Pues… no, ya dejé comida lista de ayer.

Mamoru no contesta nada; sólo busca en su cajón de tareas un papel que le había dado el abuelo de Yukiko con una receta. Había olvidado que tenía que preparar panecillos para darle de probar a Yukiko y evaluara si había mejorado con la cocina. El cumpleaños de Akitsuki está cerca y ese es el momento que el pequeño había elegido para expresarle sus sentimientos. Pero antes necesita practicar mucho.

-Vaya, en verdad estás entusiasmado. ¿Vas a prepararles algo a tus amigos?

-Si, para llevar al parque. –disimula con su respuesta.

-En ese caso podría ayudarte si quieres…

-¡No! No es necesario, es sólo una receta muy fácil, prefiero hacerlo solo. ¡Ah, ya la encontré!

-Bueno, te prestaré mi cocina, pero dejarás todo limpio antes de irte. –dice guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Claro que si, te lo prometo! –responde con las mejillas coloradas. -¡No te decepcionaré!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_¡Estoy muy contenta! ¡Mañana por fin iremos al parque de diversiones! Nos juntaremos todos aquí en el templo. Mis papis nos llevará y luego cada uno lo vendrá a buscar su mamá. Yo me quedaré a cenar en lo de Mamoru: dijo que haría una nueva receta para el picnic para que pruebe si ha mejorado con su cocina, seguro será el primero en llegar hoy._

_Desde la semana pasada que no he vuelto a ver al príncipe… hoy tampoco me vino a ver. Debe estar sin duda ocupado, quería contarle como fue la semana y las cosas que pasamos con Mamoru… Esta semana el abuelo me regaló un billete, si encuentro algo que pueda comprar voy a traerle algo al príncipe de recuerdo…_

Mamoru se sienta en el sillón de la casa de la familia Kinomoto. Touya clava la mirada fijamente en el niño, pero este no parece inmutarse. Con aire humilde, pero digno descendiente de los Amamiya, una de las familias más adineradas y tradicionales de Tomoeda, aguarda pacientemente que su amiga se cambie y lleguen los otros niños. Como quien no quiere la cosa; el padre de la nena comienza su interrogatorio.

-Has llegado temprano…

-Pues, en verdad esperaba poder conversar con el señor Tsukishiro unos minutos… si fuera posible, señor Kinomoto.

Los cinco sentidos de Touya se ponen en alerta. ¿Tsukishiro? ¿Por qué le interesaba hablar con Tsukishiro?, se pregunta. Otra vez el interés manifestado en él… o a lo mejor era en él pero no por él en sí. ¿Y si fuera por Yukiko? Claro, si es algo sobre ella, sería mucho más fácil ablandarlo a Yukito que a él mismo. "Seguro este muchacho ya se ha dado cuenta de que es fácil de abordar", concluye. Para ser francos, no tiene la menor idea de donde está su… socio pues desde la salida del anterior domingo que no se habían cruzado más que un par de palabras en el estudio jurídico y nada más. Se había calmado un poco el enojo de ese día con un "mejor dejémoslo ahí" del de cabello ceniza pero tampoco había habido tiempo para largas pláticas. Pero eso no es lo importante en este momento, sino averiguar si ese interés sobre Tsukishiro tiene que ver con su hija.

-Ah, siempre tan formal. Eso es bueno, los niños de ahora no respetan a sus mayores. Lamento decirte que posiblemente se demore. Y… ¿cómo te está yendo en la escuela?

-Bien, señor. Ya tenemos todo listo para la exposición escolar.

-Veo. ¿Y algún otro interés?

-Bueno, estoy practicando cocina. –responde con tranquilidad mientras toma un sorbo de té verde.

-Ya veo… ¿Por alguna muchacha será?

-Eh…. –el joven no puede evitar enrojecer.

-Mamoru, eres pequeño y yo adulto, ¿sabes que puedo detectar las mentiras? ¿Quien es la afortunada?

-¡¿Cómo sabe de ella? –dice tan sobresaltado que casi vuelca su taza.

-Porque te estado observando hace largo… y me da la impresión de que ocultas varias cosas. ¿Quién es esa chica? Es alguien que yo conozco ¿verdad?

-S-si… pero no puede decirle nada.

-Y es alguien que está cerca; porque sino no susurrarías… -los ojos de Touya se clavaron en el niño como un halcón sobre un ave. –Aunque no quieras decirme, te delatarás solo.

-¡Es que no se lo he dicho aún! –dice elevando la voz. Dándose cuenta de su error vuelve a moderar su tono. -¡Por favor, no le diga nada! ¡No hasta que yo se lo diga!

-¿Y no crees que antes de decirle nada a esa señorita hay alguien a quién le deberías haber preguntado primero si te daba permiso o no? ¿O cosas como la diferencia de edad, por ejemplo?

La distancia entre el hombre y el niño es nula; el halcón va a la carga del ave, pero este aletea sus alas, mejor dicho sus brazos, en su defensa.

-¡No importa! ¡Yo la quiero con todo mi corazón, se oponga quien se oponga! ¡Y si nadie nos acepta, nos iremos a cualquier parte donde nadie nos conozca!

Touya no sabe como es que se siente tener un infarto, pero está a punto de descubrirlo cuando el timbre de su casa suena. Una nueva otra sorpresa atraviesa el umbral, arrojándose sobre él con un gran abrazo.

-¡¿Hola Toyita, cómo has estado?

Una veloz pero extrañamente oportuna Nakuru salva a Kinomoto del colapso.

-Akitsuki, ¿qué ya no te habías ido a tu casa?

-Si, pero es que Mamoru se olvidó el _bentou_ que había preparado en el coche. Estuve tentada de probarlo, pero me imaginé que tendrían hambre en la salida.

-Mira Akitsuki, esta es una conversación de hombres… no tienes nada que hacer aquí. –la pone en su lugar luego de apartarla de encima suyo.

-Hum… ¿conversaciones de hombres? No sé, parece interesante lo que hablan. ¿Es alguna novia de Mamoru? ¡Qué mal no me hayas contado, Mamoru? ¡Pensé que me tenías confianza!

-Pues no sé… es lo que estaba tratando de…

-Nakuru, por favor; danos un minuto solamente.

El niño aparta al adulto de Akitsuki con mucha naturalidad, con toda la formalidad de un Amamiya, y la caballerosidad de un Hiragizawa. Aún temblando por la situación, hace un esfuerzo para hablarte a Touya con el mayor disimulo posible. Claro que lo único que logran es una situación de la más extraña, y en la cual la mujer simplemente está haciéndose la ingenua. Mamoru se acerca al adulto y le susurra en el oído:

-¡Por favor, señor Kinomoto! No le diga nada a Nakuru, aún no estoy listo para expresarle mis sentimientos.

-Decirle a… ¿Nakuru? Entonces… ¿estabas hablando de ella?

-Si, si. Pero no le dirá nada a Nakuru, aún. Todavía no cocino suficientemente bien…

-Bueno, ella se comerá cualquier cosa hecha por otro porque es una vaga… pero si a ti te gusta, que decir. Hay gente para todo. No te preocupes, yo te lo arreglo.

Touya toma una postura ceremoniosa, similar a de Mamoru hace un momento. Con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz, pone sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer y dice:

-Akitsuki, te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí a traer su comida, pero este muchacho y yo estamos hablando cosas de gente adulta que a ti nada te incumben. –y recordando las palabras y el tono usado por Yukito la semana anterior, agrega. –Si quieres saber algo de lo que me haya dicho Mamoru, tendrás que preguntárselo personalmente y en otro momento. –empuja a la mujer hacia la salida. – Pero para tu información no estábamos hablando de ti, no eres el centro del mundo. Así que si has terminado aquí, nos vemos en otro momento. Buenas tardes.

Con un portazo que deja sorprendidos a todos, Kinomoto logra echar a la nana. Luego vuelve a sentarse sobre el sofá y tomando un poco más de té ante el incrédulo Mamoru, vuelve a preguntar.

-Entonces… para quedar claros. No tienes ningún tipo de interés en Yukiko.

-Es mi mejor amiga, pero a mi me gusta Nakuru.

-Ok, así que a ti te gusta Nakuru. Y quieres hablar con Yukito para aclarar las cosas sobre Nakuru, no por Yukito en sí mismo.

-Quiero aclararle mi posición sobre Nakuru únicamente, y cuál es la suya.

-O sea, no quieres hablar con Yukito sobre algo en relación a él, y tampoco quieres hablarle sobre mi hija.

-Es lo que estoy tratando de decir desde hoy.

-Si, si claro… -toma más té.

-¿No será usted el que trata de decirme algo, verdad?

-¿Eh? No, no, para nada. De hecho, creo que tienes muchas probabilidades con Nakuru, dice ser adulta pero tiene la edad mental de una niña –se arroja sobre el sillón y exhala un gran suspiro. –No te ofendas, en serio, lo digo a favor tuyo. –le da una palmada. –¿Sabes qué? La verdad es que siempre me caíste muy bien, no sé porque pero siempre me diste esa sensación de ser alguien confiable. Y ya que estamos hablando entre hombres, y supongo a ti te preocupa tu amiga, como tu amiga que es… Dime, ¿sabes de alguien que le interese a Yukiko?

-Este… no debería hablar de eso…

-Bueno, no necesitas decirme algo que ella te haya dicho, pero si me hablaras simplemente de tus sospechas no traicionarías a nadie…

-Es que realmente no lo sé. Pero ella ha empezado un diario para alguien. Yo creo que se trata de ese príncipe en la luna que ve en los sueños….

Touya abre sus ojos grandes ante tamaña conjetura: bien puede el muchacho estar en lo cierto. De ser así tiene un más que gran problema. Se lleva la mano a la boca y carraspeando dice:

-Comprendo. Voy a pedirte un favor, si ves algo extraño o simplemente sospechoso, ten la confianza de decírmelo. Yukiko bajará en un momento y tus amigos llegarán pronto, así que puedes esperar aquí. No se a qué hora llegará Yukito, pregúntale lo que desees… pero ten por seguro que si hay algo extraño entre él y Akitsuki yo me ocuparé personalmente. Ten, toma un poco más de te.

Luego de servir otra taza, el supuesto adulto se dirige, o más bien se esconde en la cocina. En aparente soledad, lanza un suspiro de alivio. Claro que su huída lo ha metido en un nuevo problema, ya que Kaho Mitsuki también estuvo en la cocina y ha escuchado toda la conversación entre Kinomoto y el niño. De brazos cruzados, sus ojos se convierten en dos rayitas amenazantes y con apenas un gesto de su cabeza, le señala a Touya que se siente en una de las sillas.

-Kaho, esto no es lo que parece. Puedo explicártelo todo.

-Pues más vale que puedas. ¡¿Qué es esto de estar acosando a los niños como si fueran delincuentes?

-Bueno… ¡yo no sabía que a ese niño le gustaba la loca de Akitsuki!

-¿Y por qué no? Aunque sea un niño, ¿por qué no podría gustarle Nakuru? ¡El amor es amor, no importa la edad que se tenga!

-Si… puede ser…

-Si, claro que puede ser. De hecho tu mismo lo dijiste hace ya un largo tiempo, no sé si recuerdas… -ella lo mira con una mirada inquisidora y que Touya entiende inmediatamente a qué hace alusión. –¡Ahora, lo que no se justifica es que hayas sometido a este pobre niño a uno de tus interrogatorios policíacos! ¿Qué diablos pensabas?

-¡Bueno! ¡Creí que se refería a Yukiko! –dice él, tratando de excusarse pobremente por su comportamiento.

-¿Y por qué mejor no le preguntaste directamente antes de montar tanto teatro? ¡Deberías tener vergüenza, hombre grande tratar así a un chico! Mamoru se interesa por Yukiko porque ella es su amiga y su confidente, nada más, ¿está bien? ¡Habrase visto!

La cara de Mitsuki en ese momento es dignamente teatral; en realidad no está enojada con Kinomoto ni mucho menos. Es más, tanto berrinche paternal se podría decir que le resulta tierno. El amor que Touya demuestra por su hija conmovería a la más dura mujer. Pero claro que si ella se lo dijera de ese modo, terminaría acosando a Yukiko hasta que cumpliese al menos cuarenta años, así que como a alguno de sus alumnos del colegio debe corregirlo al detectar una conducta errónea. El hombre de cabello moreno se desparrama sobre la silla de la cocina, y poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, toma su cabeza y dice:

-Está bien, está bien... Sé que a veces me pongo un poco loco en lo que respecta a Yukiko. Ella es todo para mí, si algún mal la acechara y yo no pudiera protegerla, yo…

La profesora se sienta en la otra silla frente a él, ya está empezando a sentir pena por el padre de la niña y desistiendo de su idea de "castigarlo".

-Claro que si, Touya. Yo te conozco de sobra, y sé bien de qué está hecho tu corazón. –hace un silencio y se acerca un poco más. –Cuando en mi vida todo era gris y mi única compañera era la desesperación, fuiste el primero en tenderme una mano. Tú, la última persona en el mundo de la cual esperar ayuda, y quizás a la que menos tenía derecho en pedírsela. Nunca podré pagar la deuda de gratitud que tengo contigo.

Los ojos pardos del hombre se sonríen, dulces y serenos de un modo prácticamente mágico. Ahora la vulnerable es ella y él el de las respuestas sabias.

-No me debes nada, y lo sabes. Además, tu también me ayudaste con todo lo de la muerte de Sakura y… vaya, vamos a ponernos tristes y tenemos que salir. Antes de irnos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Touya se levanta hacia el canasto de los impuestos, buscando un sobre marrón que le entrega a la mujer. Una carta a su nombre, pero que llegó a la oficina de Touya sólo puede significar una cosa. La sacerdotisa rompe el membrete. La primera hoja del documento resume el final de un capítulo importante de su vida. El encabezado reza: "Solicitud de divorcio de común acuerdo". Un litigio largo y desgastante que llevó más de seis años de cartas documentos entre los abogados de ambas partes. Aquello que tantas vueltas ha dado tiene su punto final en el sello y aclaración de un nombre y apellido que a partir de ese momento nunca más será relacionad con el suyo.

La actitud de Kaho es muy serena; primero lee el documento mientras su abogado hace lo propio con el duplicado. Luego busca en su cartera semi abierta una pluma y la abre del lado del sello. Antes de firmar, ella pregunta:

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos haber iniciado una demanda civil por daños y perjuicios por tantas molestias.

-No creo. Para él, soy la peor de las mujeres, lo sabes.

-¿¡Y qué importa? Este hombre firmó un papel donde se comprometía a protegerte moral y económicamente y a ambas cosas faltó. ¿O acaso olvidas lo mal que estabas en ese momento? Y no sólo sentimentalmente, todas las penurias que tuviste que pasar por cuidar de Yukiko cuando era bebé, trabajar doble turno para pagar los créditos y el alquiler que él firmó por ambos y luego tuviste que levantar tú sola. ¡¿Tuvo acaso consideración contigo para que tú se la tengas! No lo creo…

-No, no he olvidado nada de eso. Y por eso mismo… -toma el sello y deja su marca en el papel. -… que estoy feliz de que este infierno de cartas documento se haya terminado de una vez. No quiero ni dinero ni nada que me vincule a este hombre nunca más. A estas alturas ya no le guardo rencor, pero seré feliz si no vuelvo a oír de él en lo que me reste de vida.

La mujer le entrega el papel a Touya. Se escucha un golpe a la puerta; es Yukito pidiendo de pasar.

-Está abierto, entra. –contestan ambos.

-Disculpen, pero ya llegaron todos los niños. Tenemos que irnos.

-Yukito, ven aquí a felicitarme. Desde hoy es oficial, soy nuevamente la señorita Kaho Mitsuki, señora de nadie.

-¿Salió el divorcio?

-Ayer llegó la copia firmada, y hoy ya hizo su parte Kaho. Se terminó todo.

-Entonces… -el hombre de cabello ceniza se lleva una mano al mentón. –Por eso es que no estabas ocupándote de otros casos, querías dedicarte de lleno a este.

Touya asiente con una sonrisa de niño travieso, como quien se libera de tener que ocultar un secreto.

-No quise decirles nada, por si el acuerdo se malograba de nuevo. Preferí que sea sorpresa. Perdonen si estuve un poco irritable con ambos… he dormido poco y...

-Como dije, te debo demasiado… -dice ella cerrando su cartera. -…no tengo nada de lo que disculparte, nunca podría enfadarme realmente contigo.

-Yo si. Pero te perdono. –responde Tsukishiro guiñando un ojo, dejando así de lado toda una semana de casi no hablarse.

-De verdad no sé como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí. Ambos. –la maestra se levanta de su silla de un salto, y jalando de un brazo a cada uno de los padres agrega: -Vengan, los niños están ansiosos por la salida al parque. Hoy es un día de fiesta, vamos a celebrarlo comprándole golosinas y premios a nuestra hija hasta que no le alcancen las manos.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

(1) Referencia al capítulo 7 de mi fic "Vieja infancia". No debería estar ofreciendo premios pero si alguien me dice sin googlear quién fue el prometido de Tomoyo, le armo una doll.

(2) Referencia al capítulo 9 de mi fic "Nueva infancia". También si leyeron/están por leer "Para no olvidar", sabrán a qué me refiero.

(3) En Japón, en juego de las escondidas se juega igual, pero existe una variante en que uno de los jugadores puede tocar la pared y salvarse o correr hasta una lata y así salvarse él y todos los compañeros, por lo cual el que contaba tiene que volver a contar.

No se si ya lo dije, pero el _"bentou"_ es una especie de vianda japonesa en la que se lleva varias cosas. Con respecto al sello que usa Kaho para su divorcio, en Japón no se firma con pluma, sino que los japoneses usan un sello con el nombre y apellido en tinta roja que viene a cumplir la función de la firma caligráfica.

* * *

><p><em>8 de abril de 2012<em>

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, más del que quisiera, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez con ustedes. La verdad es que desde que publiqué el otro capítulo he estado trabajando en el fic, en el tiempo libre que tengo (no es mucho) además de otras cosas que hago también (además de escritora soy cosplayer) y por alguna razón me he demorado más de lo que quise. Además después de publicar el otro capítulo anduve muy enferma de los intestinos y eso me demoró hasta casi fin de año. _

_Y como se habrán dado cuenta, los he trolleado una vez más y no se termina la historia en este capítulo sino en el próximo, que sí será el final. Me demoré más por poner cosas sobre los personajes secundarios pero creo valió la pena. Además este capítulo iba a cortar después de la salida al parque, pero el fin de semana pasado fui al Parque de la Costa con unos amigos y volví con nuevas ideas que quiero aplicar en más profundidad. No quiero demorarme mucho porque tengo mucho que hablar con ustedes, quiero remarcar algunas cosas:_

_-Hace años que no escribo historias donde romance es el contenido fundamental, estoy evidentemente muy fuera de práctica y se me ha de notar. Tampoco fue esa la idea, ante todo quería delimitar mejor a los personajes de la historia. Una vez más las mujeres ganan la delantera porque si bien Yukiko estaba en mi mente mucho menos desarrollada que Mamoru, fue más fácil contar el punto de vista de la vida para ella y su madre, en vez de posesionarme sobre el hijo de Tomoyo que es más protagonista y además ya apareció en dos historias aunque sea de modo muy fugaz. Igual creo el premio se lo llevan los abuelos de los niños, sobre todo Sonomi siempre tan competitiva _

_-Habrán notado en la historia ese profundo aire a CCSakura envolviéndolo todo; en realidad esto se debe a que el pedido de Tiljaunique fue que fuera algo sobre los chicos y que fuera cómico. Obviamente ese aire denso de Holic tiene poco que hacer aquí. Al ser niños, todo remite a CCS. La verdad he tenido pocos personajes de corta edad, no sé si los he manejado bien o no. No es que en los mangas (y menos en los de Clamp) aparezcan los chicos relatados en su esencia inocente e ingenia, siempre son súper inteligentes o maduros o lo que sea. Pero no puedo decir que esté siendo realista, no comprendo el mundo de los niños así que no puedo decir eso tampoco. El mundo "de los adultos" (los padres de los chicos) sí se me hace más fácil de escribir… pero combinarlo con los niños, no fue nada fácil… no sé como harían los guonistas de las novelas de Cris Morena (esas tipo "Chiquititas" o "Amigovios" y demás giladas de los ´90 que yo no veía para ver los dibujos de The Big Chanel) ah, ya me fui de tema… _

_-Las razones por las que la historia se ha alargado tanto ha sido fundamentalmente la aparición de todos los otros personajes que son secundarios. La verdad me ha apasionado escribir a todos los personajes aquí por igual, cosa que no me pasa en todos los fics… He disfrutado muchísimo del papel de Kaho en esta historia. Sé que muchos la odian, un poco injustamente, creo… así que quise darle un papel que conecte con los lectores rápidamente… lo que más disfruté fueron las escenas con Touya, es innegable la química con él aunque no sean pareja, pero bueno, a veces la relación entre dos personas es muy intensa que los demás podrían creer que si lo son, ¿verdad? Pero no olvidemos aquí a Yukito, el cual me ha resultado exquisito escribir… y miren que siempre le tuve mucha tirria a Yukito (y a Yue también, siempre los dos se me hicieron intolerables) pero aquí es como que lo encuentro una de las pocas personas pensantes entre tanto desvarío infantil y no tanto. Sólo alguien de enorme paciencia puede. Nakuru, por fin pude expresar un lado maduro de su persona… creo que a más de uno sorprendió con los deseos que su corazón ocultaba, amo este personaje y quiero hacerle justicia. Tomoyo… a quienes leyeron otros fics no les resulta tan extraña, aunque aquí vimos un aspecto de ella que en historias previas no tenía y en futuras ella no manifiesta… pero allí está, la acompaña en sus más secretos pensamientos. Y Eriol… este Eriol que por ser él y no Clow paga un gran precio… espero no lo olviden cuando lean la continuación de Para No olvidar, que no llegará muy pronto que digamos, este año seguro que no… aunque tengo algunas ideas bases aún no están muy pulidas. Y ya me olvido de Meiling… pobre, nunca tengo espacio para ella (quizás mejor, como ven tiende a querer acaparar la atención de todo) pero involuntariamente será clave en el futuro destino de Tomoyo. Meiling tiene una ventaja; con ella se puede escribir lo que sea porque su destino no está tan atado a otros como los demás personajes al cannon así que eso la hace a mi ver, maravillosa._

_Eso es casi todo por ahora, prometo ya para el final volver sobre la trama de la magia y así como vimos casi todo de la familia Kinomoto aquí veremos un poco mas a la familia Hiragizawa en lo que viene. En mi dA hay unas dolls que hice de ambas familias, y en LJ están los links. Les envío un abrazo y no se olviden de escribirme, besos!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	3. Capítulo 3

-¡Niños, ya llegamos! –exclama Yukito dirigiendo a la menuda tropa al tiempo que todos ellos estallan en un gran grito de alegría.

-¡Es enorme! –exclama Mamoru.

-¡Nos llevará todo el día recorrerlo! –opina Kaito Nishimura, el niño de gran porte, compañero de curso de Mamoru.

-¿Nos alcanzará el tiempo? –se pregunta Jiro Ikeda, el que había peleado con Yukiko por la mochila.

-¡Por eso es que no debemos quedarnos aquí mirando! ¡Vamos, será divertido! –remata con todo el entusiasmo la niña de la luna.

-Esto es lo que haremos entre todos. –indica Kaho. –Armaremos un solo grupo, no más, y no nos separaremos, todos iremos a los mismos juegos. Ahora, levante la mano quien no fue al baño cuando estuvimos en casa.

Nishimura e Ikeda levantan la mano.

-Yo fui pero quiero ir de nuevo. –dice la hija de Kaho.

-Bueno, visto que son casi todos y para no parar de nuevo, yo haré la cola para el baño de mujeres con Yukiko y el resto irá con el señor Kinomoto a hacer la cola para el baño de hombres, mientras el señor Yukishiro saca los boletos.

-Yo estoy bien. –objeta Mamoru.

Touya toma la palabra; ya entendió las intenciones del niño.

-Bueno, en ese caso puedes quedarte con Yukito a hacer la cola de los boletos.

-Muy bien, nos encontramos todos aquí en 20 minutos. No se separen de su adulto acompañante. –indica la maestra.

Cuando el resto de los niños se van, Tsukishiro y el hijo de Tomoyo quedan a solas. El hombre busca distraído dinero de su billetera, cuando el niño lo toma del saco:

-Quiero hablar con usted. –dice hablando con tono serio.

-Hum… dime, te escucho. –responde sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Quiero saber de su relación con Nakuru. Ella es muy importante para mí, y usted ya es el papá de Yukiko. Yo la quiero mucho no quiero que la haga sufrir por nada. Así que debo preguntarle, ¿Qué hay entre usted y Nakuru?

-¿Yo? Pero…

Yukito observa fijamente al muchachito que lo interroga con toda la seriedad que le es posible a un niño de esa edad. Por unos momentos no sabe qué debería contestarle ante tan ¿importante? pregunta. Pero después de unos segundos no puede aguantar la risa y estalla en una sonora carcajada.

-¿Me preguntas en serio? Vaya, por tu cara sí lo haces.

-No es gracioso.

-No, no. Ya lo sé, es que...

Los ojos amatistas del muchacho brillan con intensidad; no está dispuesto a dejar el asunto sin respuestas. Tsukishiro se saca los lentes y después de limpiarlos con la camisa y volvérselos a colocar responde:

-Mamoru, por tu forma de hablarme me doy cuenta de que eres un muchacho muy maduro así que seré franco contigo. Primero responderé tu pregunta; Akitsuki… tu nana Nakuru es una vieja conocida mía de hace muchos años y te podría decir que tenemos experiencias, o más bien un origen similar. No obstante, es por ese motivo que solamente existe una amistad entre nosotros. ¿Por qué crees lo contrario?

-Es que… los vi hablando el otro día y ella estaba triste, y después se reía y ella no suele ser así con nadie…

Yukito se sonríe; evidentemente Mamoru es el galán del que la guardiana de la luna hablaba aquella tarde.

-Te pusiste celoso.

Hiragizawa responde con su silencio.

-Mamoru… ¿sabes que son los celos?

-No…

-Bueno, los celos son cuando sentimos que una persona que queremos quiere más a otra que a nosotros. Pero eso es algo que está solamente en nuestra imaginación. El amor es libre, no se puede obligar a nadie a sentir como nosotros. Podemos tratar de ganarnos ese amor, pero si fallamos debemos justamente por amor y respeto a esa persona que queremos tanto dejarla ser libre y desearle su felicidad, no forzarla a estar con nosotros. Y esto aplica a todas las personas que decimos querer. Pero ten en cuenta algo, pequeño Mamoru. Los celos son como una mancha de aceite, si se derraman sobre el corazón, se extienden hasta cubrirlo todo. Una persona se vuelve irracional por celos, al punto de hacer daño a quien decimos amar. Algún día necesitarás recordar estas palabras.

El niño de ojos violeta no agrega más a la conversación, dándola por finalizada. Inmediatamente llegan la profesora y los demás niños. Yukito paga los pases y le reparte unas pulseras a cada uno para que puedan subir a los juegos sin problemas; el primer juego elegido son las tazas giratorias. Sin ordenarse demasiado en la hilera que los adultos pidieron, Ikeda se adelanta unos pasos quedando al lado de su compañera de curso.

-Ey, Mitsuki, ¿te dan miedo las tazas giratorias?

-¿Por qué me darían miedo? Giran, no asustan.

Jiro frunce el ceño, no esperaba que la niña lo tratara agresivamente.

-Mitsuki, quiero pedirte perdón por lo del otro día. No quise ofenderte.

-Pues mejor dile eso a mis papás. Yo te disculpo, pero no me gusta que hablen mal de mis papás.

-Si, mi papá ya habló con ellos también. Me dijo que estuvo mal lo que te dije. A veces me salen decir esas cosas...

-Está bien, ya no le des tanta importancia...

Un poco más atrás, caminan Hiragizawa y su compañero de curso. Nishimura se acerca a Mamoru y lo jala del brazo, haciéndolo retrasar en la fila que van los otros chicos.

-¡Ey, Hiragizawa! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-¿Hacer con qué?

-¡Con Mitsuki! ¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta? Ikeda no pierde la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, ¿no ves que nos acaba de desplazar en la fila y ahora se quedó hablando con ella?

-Es que la otra vez discutió con Yukiko, pero ahora creo que quieren hacer las paces con todos y…

-¡Pues sí que eres ingenuo! ¿No te das cuenta de que si le busca pelea es porque en realidad le gusta? Está tratando de hacerse notar a toda costa. Has algo, porque te la va a terminar sacando...

-Yukiko es mi mejor amiga, pero a mi me gusta...

-¿Tu nana? ¿Otra vez con eso? Pon los pies sobre la tierra... haz algo porque este ya se está anotando en la lista y no importa cuan amigos sean. Tú haz lo que mejor te parezca, pero no vaya a ser que cuando cambies de opinión sea tarde...

Mamoru no entiende las palabras de su compañero pero cuando está a punto de contestar su amiga exclama alegremente:

-¡Mira Mamoru, un vendedor de globos!

-¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada... -contesta Nishimura.

-¡Allí, al lado de la calesita! (1)

-No lo veo... -objeta Ikeda.

-¡Es cierto! -contesta el muchacho de ojos violáceos enfocándose en un hombre vestido de… ¿caballo? con varios globos.

-¡Ven Mamoru, voy a comprarle un regalo al príncipe con el dinero que me dio papá Yukito!

-¡Pero ya nos toca en la fila!

-¡Sólo un momento! -exclama la niña. -¡Anda, vamos!

Frente a una expendedora de dulces se encuentra un personaje con piel de caballo o perro gris y ojos pequeños, como si fuesen de peluche, el cual sostiene en su mano varios globos. Ninguno es igual al otro. Algunos son redondos y de colores, otros tienen formas de extraños personajes como unos de orejas largas y cuerpos gordos. Y escondidos entre todos ellos un hermoso _ushagi_ (conejo) (2) blanco.

-¡Guau! ¡Cuantos globos! -exclama Mitsuki.

-Hay un sólo modelo para cada dueño, dime pequeña; ¿cuál te gustaría más?

-No lo sé... ¿tú que crees Mamoru?

Hiragizawa observa los productos, y no tarda en decidirse por el del conejo.

-Ah... perfecta elección para una novia. Es el último que queda.

-No, no... No voy a llevarlo yo. -el muchacho se ruboriza.

-Yo voy a comprarlo con un billete que me dio mi abuelo. -explica la muchacha. -Usted no diga nada, pero es para un príncipe de la luna...

-Entonces estoy seguro que será el indicado. -dice entre risas.

Tsukishiro llama desde la fila de espera para las tazas a los niños.

-Ey, niños ¿Donde están Mamoru y Yukiko?

-Allá, dicen que hay un globero... para mí querían quedarse solos. -responde Kaito.

-No, no lo creo... Salieron como locos hacia allá... -refunfuña Jiro.

Tsukishiro enfoca la vista hacia donde su hija vuelve con un globo en la mano.

-Niños, les dije que no se desunieran. No pueden andar solos por el parque.

-¡Es que se iba a ir! Me dijo que este es el último que quedaba con esta forma, es muy especial...

Yukito observa el globo en forma de conejo: en apariencia no es nada extraño, pero su parte oculta le indica que ese es más que un simple globo. Sin embargo, al abrirse la puerta que deja pasar al nuevo grupo a las tazas, los niños corren sin control una vez más, dejando afuera con el regalo a Tsukishiro. Kinomoto se le acerca y mirando al globo, dice:

-Se te parece bastante.

-Sabía de antemano ese chiste... ¿Y Mitsuki?

-Allí enfrente, armando fila para la vuelta al mundo. Si no nos repartimos estaremos todo el tiempo. -Touya observa a Mamoru dando tumbos en la taza. -¿Te vinieron a pedir explicaciones, no?

-¿Ya lo sabías no?

-Le dije que yo me encargaría pero se lo ve cabeza dura. Ese niño es parecido a mí. No sé porqué pero... será algo de otro plano de existencia o qué, pero me cae bien. (3)

-Si... me alegro que él y nuestra hija sean amigos. Todos necesitamos de la compañía de alguien a quien podamos abrirle nuestro corazón. Sino la vida es muy solitaria...

El viento juega con el _ushagi_ y los cabellos cenizas del hombre de la nieve. Touya sonríe levemente; le parece mentira que en ese mismo parque hubiera trabajado junto a Tsukishiro en sus años de juventud.

-Yukito, acerca de lo de la otra vez que te dije sobre Akitsuki...

-Te dije que lo dejáramos, ¿no? No te preocupes, ya se me pasó el enojo...

-No, no Yukito... no es por eso. Al contrario, estoy tratando de disculparme como corresponde. Sé que a veces me pongo obsesivo contigo o con Yukiko pero...

-Y con Mitsuki, y antes lo hacías con Sakura... ya lo sé, es parte de tu personalidad y te cuesta contener los celos.

-Es que yo realmente traté y trato de cuidar de ustedes y...

-Touya, yo entiendo que lo haces por amor a nosotros. Pero los celos son una forma de demostrar amor muy desagradable para el resto. Es lo que he tratado de explicar a Mamoru.

Luego de carraspear un poco, el hombre continúa con su exposición.

-Tú a veces te quedas hablando horas con Kaho a solas y si yo lo viera desde tu postura tendría que sentirme celoso pero nunca lo he hecho porque yo sí entiendo. Yo sé que tú me quieres más que a nadie pero en tu mundo no existo solamente yo y es lógico que necesites el afecto y la contención de otras personas. Es ridículo pensar alguien pueda cumplir con toda esa expectativa porque ningún ser humano es tan pleno como para poder estar a la altura de tanta expectativa, ya que de por sí todos somos imperfectos que también necesitamos de otros. Y un no-humano tampoco, ¿me entiendes?

-Si, Yuki. Como dijiste, es parte de mi personalidad, pero trataré de corregirlo.

-Touya, cuando sientas eso debes recordar que todos, y en especial yo, te amamos y no vamos a dejar de hacerlo, porque el lugar que ocupas en la vida de cada uno de nosotros no puede ser reemplazado por nadie.

- Está bien, ya entendí.

Touya observa fijamente la cola para el ingreso a la vuelta al mundo, algo en ese paisaje se le hace familiar. De pronto recuerda que había sido edificado sobre la antigua casa de Eriol, que es como decir la casa de Clow. Sin embargo la preocupación por la carga mágica de ese lugar no es lo suficientemente grande como para desplazar la preocupación por los sentimientos de su hija. Observa a su hija con detenimiento; el "niño de la cigüeña" ha estado muy atento con ella desde que llegó, además de pedirle disculpas a él y a Yukiko en persona. Sin embargo la niña se muestra más bien esquiva en su trato (algo bastante impropio de ella). Las palabras del joven Mamoru acerca del "príncipe en la luna" vuelven a su mente.

-Yuki, dime algo... ¿Yukiko te ha mencionado algo sobre Yue? Si le ha hablando en sueños o se ha tratado de contactar con ella...

-No. Sólo lo que ya sabemos, lo ha visto en sueños. Pero no me ha dicho que hayan conversado...

-¿Y tú crees que ella pueda sentirse atraída a Yue?

-Bueno, eso sí es posible. Yue es Luna y de tener poderes, los de Yukiko serían de Luna si analizamos a sus padres...

-¿Y que sienta un afecto especial por él? No lo digo por celos, sólo...

-No, no te excuses Touya. A mi también me preocupa. Pero más que lo que nuestra hija pueda llegar a sentir, es la presencia de Yue lo que me perturba. Si se manifiesta ante ella, es porque tiene algún plan que la involucra. Y no saberlo no me agrada en lo absoluto.

La conversación es interrumpida por los niños, que ya dieron su vuelta y ahora reclaman ansiosos con la mirada que les den algo de comer, sobre todo Kaito Nishimura.

-Bueno niños, ¿qué quieren comer? –pregunta Tsukishiro señalando el puesto de dulces.

-¡Helado! –exclaman los chicos a los gritos.

-Papá Yuki, ¿podemos ir a la montaña Rusa?

-Pues si quieren ir a la montaña rusa tendrán que comer helado después. –responde Touya al ver que Mitsuki les hace señas para que entren. –Ahora vamos a la vuelta al mundo.

-Vamos luego. –sugiere Mamoru. –Pronto anochecerá y tendremos que volver. Sus amigos asienten.

-¡Ma, cuídame mi globo por favor! –dice Yukiko entregándole el conejo a su madre.

Con prisa los cuatro niños suben a la montaña mientras los adultos se quedan abajo mirándolos. Nishimura le pega un mordisco a unos malvaviscos que traía en su mochila y pregunta:

-¿Ey Ikeda, es cierto que te estás mudando? –El otro día pasamos con mis hermanos por enfrente de tu casa y vimos el cartel.

-Sí… Mi mamá dice que después de lo del divorcio tenemos que recortar gastos, así que viviremos en una casa más chica.

-¿Qué es el divorcio? –pregunta Yukiko.

-El divorcio es cuando tú papá y tú mamá no se quieren más. –explica Ikeda. –Primero comienzan a pelear, después se dejan de hablar y nunca están los dos juntos y después cada uno se va a vivir a una casa distinta. Al final pasas unos días en la casa de tu mamá y otros días con tu papá. Entonces tienes dos casas y tienes que ir de una a otra.

-Pero yo tengo dos papás y una mamá y tengo dos casas. –replica Mitsuki. –Es muy divertido.

-Ah, pero tu porque no eres normal. Nadie tiene dos papás.

-¡Ey! –le reprende Hiragizawa. –Bonito forma de actuar después de pedir disculpas...

-Lo siento, se me escapó. –se disculpa Jiro. –No lo dije con mala intención Mitsuki.

-Yo también tengo dos papás… o al menos eso dice mi mamá. –objeta Kaito. –Mi mamá dice que el señor Haruki es mi nuevo papá. Pero yo no quiero tener otro papá. Mi papá tuvo un accidente cuando yo era bebé y ahora está en el cielo. Así que siempre estuvimos solos mi mamá, mis hermanos y yo. Pero después mi mamá fue a una reunión de su trabajo y conoció al señor Haruki. Hasta el último verano yo no sabía quién era pero ahora está siempre en mi casa y con mi mamá, y para mi no es nada divertido…

Las lágrimas se le caen de los ojos a Nishimura mientras él se las seca con el puño de la polera, no sin darle luego otro mordisco a los malvaviscos.

-Bueno… quizás con el tiempo te acostumbres… -trata de animarlo Yukiko. - Tal vez sea para bien. Mi mamá siempre dice que es mejor tener dos papás que no tener ninguno…

-No veo como pero… gracias de todos modos. –Tú si que tienes suerte, Hiragizawa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes a tu padre y a tu madre, tu gato y tu nana y todos viven juntos en una hermosa casa. –le responde Jiro Ikeda. –Y además tienes muchas más cosas. –agrega mirando a la niña. –En cambio nosotros no tenemos ni la mitad de eso.

-Mi mamá dice que cada uno tiene lo que Dios le mandó. –lo defiende Yukiko.

Ikeda observa fijamente a Mitsuki, allí Mamoru se da cuenta que lo que le dijo su otro compañero es verdad. Sin embargo no emite comentario; dentro de él han calado las palabras de sus compañeros. Su vida no le parece tan maravillosa después de todo; sus padres –igual que los de Nishimura –cada vez conversaban menos y no hacen cosas juntos desde hace largo rato. Yukiko se acerca a él y le susurra al oído.

-No te preocupes por las cosas que dice Ikeda, Mamoru. Recuerda que yo siempre te protegeré.

La niña con poder de luna sonríe, pero su amigo sigue sin decir palabra. El sonido de un silbato les avisa a los niños que su vuelta ha finalizado.

Cumpliendo con el relevo para el cuidado de los niños, Touya deja que Mitsuki descanse un rato yendo él a buscar los dulces. En ese momento la madre de la niña aprovecha para hablar con Tsukishiro.

-¿Así que Touya se puso de interrogador con Mamoru? ¡Vaya, y yo que creía que había aprendido sus límites!

-Pues yo ya le enseñé. –contesta la maestra. –Su culpa por hablar tan fuerte y que lo escuchara. Lo bueno es que Touya por fin entendió que Mamoru le gusta alguien más que no es Yukiko.

-Si, pero… -Yukito enmudeció. –A Yuki sí le gusta alguien… Touya piensa que es el Príncipe de la Luna, está perseguido con eso. Y la verdad yo estoy también muy preocupado… creo que ha llegado el momento de que le digamos la verdad.

-Claro que no. ¡Además a Yuki no le gusta Yue! A ella le gusta Mamoru, pero si Touya se entera armará como mínimo un escándalo de nuevo. Mejor que piense que se trata de cualquier otro…

-¿De verdad? Vaya, no me lo dijo… pero tiene sentido. Al menos Mamoru y Touya se agradan mutuamente, quizás si prosperara una relación entre él y nuestro copito de nieve no lo tome tan a la tremenda. Hay que pensar que nosotros no seremos eternos, un día Yukiko crecerá y necesitará de alguien que cuide de ella. Yo prefiero que sea alguien que tuve la oportunidad de conocer bien…

Kaho no contesta nada; por un lado le parece un poco exagerado andarse preocupando de la vida romántica de la niña ya desde ahora, después de todo sólo tiene seis años. Y sin embargo sabe que las palabras del hombre son ciertas: ninguno de ellos será eterno, ni siquiera el otro yo del desaparecido Yue. De repente, nota el extraño globo de su hija pero no extraño por su forma, sino por su energía.

-Estos no son globos normales, son globos mágicos... sirven para crear sueños. ¿Donde lo viste, Tsukishiro?

-¿De veras? Yo no lo vi, lo vieron los niños.

-¿Todos los niños?

-No, sólo fueron Mamoru y Yukiko.

-¿Y de dónde vinieron?

-Allá, por el lado de las montañas rusas.

Kaho gira su vista hacia la parte occidental del parque; de ese lado del terreno era donde se encontraba la casa de Clow, y posteriormente la de Eriol donde había aparecido la famosa carta "The Nothing". Así que si hay algún portal a otra dimensión donde el mágico globero pudiera entrar y salir debe de estar por ese lado. Y si solamente pudieron verlos Mamoru y Yukiko eso significa que ellos tienen habilidad para captar lo sobrenatural; la primera manifestación concreta más allá de los conocimientos que pudieran transmitirle sus padres. De repente un viento frío se levanta en el aire, haciendo tiritar al hombre de cabello ceniza y a la maestra.

-¿Lo sientes, Tsukishiro?

-Si... desde hace un rato. Es como si alguien nos estuviese observando.

Yukito mira a su alrededor; sólo puede ver gente y más gente yendo de un lado al otro pero nadie que llame tanto la atención. Sin embargo, puede percibir una energía hostil a lo lejos. La dama también lo percibe, ya que comienza a sentirse nuevamente mareada.

-Aunque la mayoría de mis poderes hayan quedado anulados, todavía puedo detectar la presencia de la magia. Y definitivamente alguien con magia está…

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya volvimos! ¿A qué juego vamos ahora?

-¡Mejor vayamos a comer! –sugiere Nishimura.

-Ahora vamos a comer algo y luego a los autos chocadores. –explica Tsukishiro. Touya nos traerá algo de comer.

-Pero antes, ¿podemos comprar globos como el de Mitsuki? –pregunta Ikeda.

-¡Si! –gritan los niños.

-De acuerdo, comeremos y buscaremos al globero, pero luego de los autos. –la maestra empuja a los niños para que vuelvan a su marcha y no noten su repentino cansancio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya con el frío del atardecer; Tomoyo Hiragizawa llega a recoger a su hijo. Los otros niños ya se han marchado con sus padres. Por más que todos buscaron al hombre de los globos, nadie pudo encontrarlo. Tampoco hubo otra señal de la presencia extraña. Tal como suele ocurrir en épocas de exámenes escolares, Yukiko se queda en casa de su amigo para que su mamá pueda preparar los exámenes y proyectos escolares. Así que después de agradecerles con una reverencia, la madre de Mamoru toma de una mano a su hijo y de otra a la niña y se marcha en dirección al auto. Antes de irse Yukiko le entrega el globo a su madre, pidiéndole que lo ponga en el respaldo de su cama, para que no se rompa. El viaje en coche dura un rato, pues Tomoyo conduce muy despacio. A Yukiko le encanta pasear en auto y sobre todo por la ruta, pero no así a su Mamoru. Pese a que es simplemente un niño, no puede quitarse la idea de que su mejor amigo se había matado por la ruta. Y que su papá, no habiendo él nacido todavía, también había tenido un accidente por esos caminos. Eriol no lo dejó nunca acercarse al bosque sólo, dice que estaba rodeado de espíritus de padecientes. Y aunque él nunca había visto a ninguno; si lo decía su papá debe de ser serio, porque su papá nunca miente.

-Antes de ir a casa daremos una vuelta. –anuncia la señora.

-¡Que divertido! ¿A dónde vamos?

-A visitar a tu primo y a tus tíos.

Con esas palabras Yukiko entiende que su visita será al cementerio de Tomoeda. Mamoru ya lo sabía; había observado el enorme ramo de flores del lado del co-conductor al entrar al coche. Después de atravesar la gran reja del camposanto, se detiene ante la plaqueta de los Li-Kinomoto, donde toda la familia descansa. Como siempre, Tomoyo se acerca a la pequeña tumba y deposita un incienso. Luego dice algunas palabras con su pensamiento para los extintos. Su pequeño hijo la mira en silencio. Quisiera abrazarla, hacer algo que la reconfortara. Pero como el abuelo Kinomoto mismo había dicho, no se puede mandar sobre el corazón de los otros.

-Mamá, no estés triste por favor.

La dama se corre las lágrimas del rostro; allí se encuentra él, ese ser tan dulce y puro de ojos grandes y expresión triste. Hay tanto de ella en él, y hay tanto de sus propios sentimientos guardados allí, como un cofre esperando ser abierto. ¿Tendrá ese cofre las habilidades mágicas de su padre? Con cuidado acomoda el cuello de su camisa, y con voz temblorosa por el llanto le pregunta:

-Mamoru, mi pequeño niño… ¿no ves nada, verdad?

-No mamá, lo siento mucho…

-Yukiko, ¿quieres decirle algo a tus tíos?

-Hum… bueno… -la nena hace cara de pensar en alguna aventura. –¡Me divertí mucho en el parque hoy! ¡Fuimos a una vuelta al mundo enorme! ¡Y compré un globo! Lástima lo dejé en casa de mamá, en otro momento lo llevaré hasta lo de papá Touya para mostrárselos frente al portarretrato. Pero no importa, porque yo sé que desde donde están pueden ver todo lo que hago. Porque ustedes son espíritus y los espíritus siempre nos observan y nos acompañan.

Mamoru y su madre observan a la niña; o tiene muy poca conciencia de la muerte o quizás tiene demasiada. Es perfectamente conciente que su familia ha muerto, pero no siente ningún dolor por ello. Más bien tiene perfecta idea de que la vida y la muerte, son sólo estados del largo devenir del alma.

-Dime Yukiko, ¿extrañas a tus tíos y primo?

-Pues… a veces, sobre todo a mi tía. Pero mi mamá dijo que no debía llorar; que ahora que ellos se han ido yo sería la felicidad de mis padres y mis abuelos, así que no debo verme triste, que siempre tengo que estar alegre. Y que algún día muy lejano podré volver a verlos. Por eso no estoy triste, porque la vida no es más que un largo viaje y todos nos encontramos al final del camino.

-Tus padres te educaron muy bien, pequeño ángel. –Tomoyo esconde su rostro para no llorar frente a ella, avergonzada de no tener la misma fuerza que aquella niña.

-Mamá, ¿podemos ir a jugar al árbol? –pregunta el chico de ojos amatista.

-Claro, sólo no se alejen mucho.

Los niños corren hasta un árbol de Sakura, el más viejo de Tomoeda según la leyenda local. Aunque no posee flores, aún tiene hojas verdes. Ella se sube rápidamente, él la sigue con dificultad, hasta que finalmente logra escalar con la ayuda de su amiga. Los pájaros sobrevuelan las ramas. Mamoru comienza a cantar, más bien murmurar algo.

"_Take me to a true elsewhere, help me please"_

-Que triste melodía… ¿qué quiere decir?

-Dice: "Llévame a la verdad, donde sea, ayúdame por favor". Es una canción extraña… tiene una melodía muy rara, como si fuera una queja o un lamento.

-¿Y dónde la escuchaste?

-Pues no me acuerdo… -confiesa ruborizado. –Pero la tengo grabada en la cabeza. Yukiko, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?

-¡Si! ¡Los secretos son divertidos!

-Ayer soñé con el parque de diversiones, pero en mi sueño, el parque explotaba…

Yukiko lo mira asustada…

-¿Pero qué pasaba?

-Bueno… era muy raro, porque primero estaba en el jardín techado de mi casa, en el que mi mamá cuida las flores, y allí volaban los pájaros. Después de eso empiezo a correr, como si alguien me persiguiera y cuando me doy cuenta es de noche, y estoy en el parque, luego todo se empieza a derrumbar, trato de escapar pero algo me alcanza y es entonces que me despierto.

-¿Y siempre sueñas lo mismo?

-No, pero a veces repito algún sueño. Aunque últimamente sueño más seguido que antes. Mi mamá siempre me pregunta por mis sueños, si alguien me ha enviado algún mensaje… pero no yo encuentro nada. Por eso no le dije lo del parque, para no decepcionarla. ¿Y cómo está el príncipe?

-Hum… no sé. Hace casi una semana que no lo veo. Espero encontrarle pronto así le doy el globo que conseguimos para él. Ey, Mamoru, ¿trajiste las galletas de la receta?

-¡Ah, sí, tienes razón! ¡Gracias por recordarlo, Yuki! –el niño saca de su mochila la merienda. –No te las di antes porque no quería que los demás las vieran. Sólo tú puedes probarlas.

La niña de la luna toma una de las galletas con forma de estrella. Después de probar una, no duda en comer dos más. Los ojos amatistas de Mamoru la observan expectantes comer con tantas ganas, hasta que por fin pregunta:

-¿Y, cómo están?

-¡Deliciosas! ¡Son deliciosas! ¡Qué bien Mamoru, hablas inglés y cocinas muy bien! –exclama aplaudiendo con las manos.

-En ese caso ya está decidido. En unos días será el cumpleaños de Nakuru. Así que prepararé algo delicioso en su honor, y así poder confesarle mis sentimientos.

Yukiko no pronuncia palabra; sólo le muestra su gran sonrisa a su amigo. Una fuerte brisa se lleva algunas hojas de los árboles cercanos; el otoño ya está entre ellos. Pronto ya no se podrá pasear a esa hora de la tarde, pues en invierno será de noche. Y por lo frío del viento que corre golpeando sus caras, se anuncia un invierno frío y duro. Un invierno que durará no solo meses, sino años.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un día más en la mansión Hiragizawa… no un día cualquiera, sino un día de cumpleaños. En otra época, hubiera sido un día de gran fiesta, con la mesa adornada con los platos de lujo, las paredes decoradas con guirnaldas y la música alta incluso hasta tarde. Pero ya no, esos tiempos habían pasado hace no mucho. Los habitantes de esa casa ya no eran como antes, no sólo Tomoyo, sino todos y la casa es un fiel reflejo de la energía que de cada uno de ellos emana. Incluso Eriol, la cabeza de la familia había cambiado notoriamente. Era lo único en lo que no podía reprocharle a su esposa de haber sido injusta. Sí, el también cambió. Para bien o para mal, eso queda a juicio de cada uno. Y en una ocasión así, él, que nunca fue hombre de aferrarse al pasado, desearía poder hacer alguno de las grandes invocaciones de Clow y retroceder todo hacia la época donde él y Tomoyo eran jóvenes recién casados, padre de una criatura que apenas si daba sus primeros pasos por los grandes pisos de la mansión, tratando de alcanzar la cola de Spy mientras su nana Nakuru lo alentaba con su sonora risa. Pero el tiempo ha pasado inexorablemente, como lo demuestra una incipiente cana sobre su prolijo hasta la irritabilidad saco color azul marino. Hiragizawa inmediatamente limpia su ropa de esa pequeña intrusa y luego de tomar su maletín, se dirige hacia la mujer que tiene la vista perdida en la ventana de la habitación que ambos comparten.

-Hoy tengo reunión con el director de un museo, quiere ver algunas antigüedades, así que no vendré hasta tarde. Quizás esto que te digo no te importa, pero igual pienso decirlo. Te recuerdo que hoy es el cumpleaños de Nakuru. Sabes lo que significa cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Un día de celebrar un año más de que una persona está viva, en nuestro mundo. Con nosotros. Así que ella puede festejar su cumpleaños aquí o donde sea que se le plazca. Te recuerdo que se trata de un día feliz; y que es tu amiga también así que deberías tenerlo en cuenta. Yo no estaré en todo el día, pero a la noche quiero volver y escuchar que Nakuru se ha divertido.

Tomoyo apenas si asiente con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. Eriol aguarda unos instantes antes de cruzar el umbral de la habitación. Espera que le diga algo; que se enoje o lo agrediera en la respuesta. Pero ninguna de esas cosas ocurre, su esposa simplemente lo observa con ojos ausentes; como si de verdad le diera igual estar o no estar allí. Le resulta preferible que le diga que es mejor que se vaya, o que lo detesta. Incluso que lo odia. Porque el odio es un sentimiento que nace de la falta de amor. Lo prefiere mil veces antes de esa silenciosa indiferencia en donde él no tiene un espacio.

La señora Hiragizawa se sienta al espejo, ese espejo que le devuelve una figura desconocida… apenas un simple bosquejo de la que era. Pero no siente la fuerza para hacer nada por sí misma.

Momentos después de que el auto de Eriol se marchara de la casa, Nakuru sube las escaleras y se sorprende al encontrar a la mujer de ojos amatista ya casi vestida.

-Tomoyo, ya estás levantada… -dice Akitsuki al entrar al cuarto.

-Feliz cumpleaños Nakuru. Perdona, lo había olvidado… -murmura con una sonrisa que trata de ser alegre, pero se queda en el intento.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir Tomoyo… No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. ¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco quiero festejar mi cumpleaños. No estoy feliz de tener un año más. Sólo quiero hacer las cosas como todos los días y esperar a qué se pase…

Tomoyo dirige su vista a la guardiana y llevando una mano al pecho, dice:

-Yo no es que quiera sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero ver a un medico, no tengo nada en la cabeza, lo que tengo lo tengo en el alma.

-No necesitas un médico Tomoyo, eso lo sé bien. Estás triste, no loca…

Nakuru contiene a la llorosa señora de la casa, y ella misma también rompe en llanto. Después de unos momentos de significativas y silenciosas, Tomoyo hace un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.

-Venias a decirme algo, ¿verdad?

-Sí… como dije, no deseo festejar mi cumpleaños pero… Mamoru es un niño aún... él no sabe que yo sé, pero lo escuché hablando con Yukiko de una fiesta de cumpleaños para mí. Ha estado preparando algo de comer o cosa por el estilo... y sé que se ha esforzado tanto que no quisiese desilusionarlo. Aunque más no sea por él, debemos hacer como que todo está bien. No te lo pido por mi, te lo pido por el.

-Pero no hay problema con que lo pidas por ti. ¡Oh, Nakuru! El día que llegué a esta casa, convertida en la señora Hiragizawa no me imaginé cuanto podría llegar realmente a apreciarte. Tú, que eres la persona que más protege a Eriol, que daría todo por él... podrías despreciarme por mi conducta... y sin embargo siempre has sido tan dulce, y tan noble conmigo. Jamás has tenido un mal gesto, una palabra descortés, sólo haz sido alegría y afecto.

-A mi también me alegra de que seas la señora de esta casa. Aunque no seas mi ama, yo daría cualquier cosa por protegerte a ti y a Mamoru

-Pues prefiero ser tu amiga antes que tu ama. De verdad eres mágica Nakuru, y no lo digo en el sentido literal de la palabra, me refiero a lo que puedes provocar en la vida de los que tocas. ¡No estés triste! ¡A mí me alegra que un día como hoy hayas nacido!

Las lágrimas invaden los ojos de las dos mujeres, Nakuru sostiene a la dama que oculta su llanto abrazada a su pecho; después de unos segundos ambas se sueltan y la nana recupera bastante de su alegría y su sonrisa.

-"Mágica Nakuru". Humm... suena a título de serie de anime. O sino podría ser "Nakuru Akitsuki, la nana mágica" Ese también! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me has alegrado el día Tomoyo! Voy a ir al super y demorar muuuuucho tiempo así tiene tiempo de organizar todo. -dicho esto le da un nuevo abrazo a su amiga y baja las escaleras corriendo exclamando -¡Spy, levántate, nos vamos al mercado!

Rato después de la "huída" de la nana; Tomoyo baja a investigar lo que su hijo está haciendo en la cocina. Y a pesar de ser un niño de sólo ocho años, parece todo bajo control. Él bate la crema en la batidora, mientras en el horno se cocinan unas galletas; el biscochuelo ya está listo y los diferentes componentes del relleno dispuesto en pequeños platos.

-Hummm que rico huele todo eso. Parece que estás preparando algo delicioso.

Tomoyo prueba un poco de la crema; en ese sentido no se puede negar que es hijo de su padre, pues ha heredado su pasión y su talento para la comida. En ese momento recuerda un video que había hecho una vez, cuando ella y Sakura eran chicas y cocinaban. Aquella vez le había confeccionado un precioso trajecito color verdee y ella misma tenía uno rosa con grandes volados. Incluso una vez vino Eriol a visitarlas y también cocinaron juntos, entonces Eriol hizo gala de sus habilidades de cocina y ella lo había filmado todo(4). "Debo acordarme de buscar esa cinta, hace mucho que no la veo", piensa. Aunque en ese momento no se había dado cuenta –no habría podido hacer tal cosa- ese día fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Daría lo que fuera por volver a uno de esos instantes, pero por supuesto es el deseo de algo imposible. Últimamente, no es mucha su coincidencia con las decisiones de Eriol, pero esta vez tendrá que darle la derecha de que Mamoru se merece también un día de su infancia lo suficientemente feliz para recordarlo por siempre.

-Sí, pero debo darme prisa. Nakuru volverá pronto y quiero que sea sorpresa. ¡Todavía tengo que ocuparme de los sándwiches… y quería hacer milk-shake para acompañar todo, pero no se si voy a llegar con todo!

-En ese caso déjame ayudarte. Si los dos cocinamos haremos más rápido. También tenemos que decorar el salón y preparar la mesa de lujo.

-Ah, mamá no te preocupes… no es una fiesta, sé que no te gustan las fiestas, es sólo…

-Pero sí tiene que ser una fiesta. ¡Se cumple años sólo una vez al año! Eso hay que festejarlo…

-Pero… es que no pensé en la decoración. ¡Oh, no! ¡No hay tiempo a buscar las cosas y…!

-No te preocupes, creo que por algún lado hay cintas que quedaron de mi baby shower Y puedo traer algunas flores del vivero...

-¿Pero no son para el cementerio?

-Si, pero también tengo unas que le gustan a Nakuru, las "Dama de la noche".

-¡Ah, son las que le gustan a Yukiko también!

-Esas florecieron hace unos días y seguro estarán preciosas. No te preocupes hijo, será el mejor cumpleaños de Nakuru, te lo prometo. ¿Invitaste a Yukiko, verdad?

-Si, pero no puede venir. Tenía que ir a casa de su abuelo y volverá hasta la noche.

-Pero si...

Supuestamente, Sonomi le había dicho a ella que estarían de viaje dos o tres días, a ver si de esa forma lograba levantarle el ánimo al señor Kinomoto de alguna manera y convencerlo de que hicieran un viaje un poco más largo. Desde que había perdido a su hija, casi no salía y el hecho de haberse jubilado le daba la excusa perfecta. Sonomi, entonces, hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para acompañarlo en lo que pudiese y le habían ofrecido a ella si quería ir también, a lo que por supuesto se negó. ¿Pero por qué Yukiko mentiría? Eso sí que era raro, seguramente sería un error. ¿O no quería asistir al cumpleaños por algún motivo? Mamoru y su amiga nunca se separaban. Su hijo interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme mamá. No quise decirte nada porque pensé que te enojarías y…

-No hijo, nada de lo que tú hagas me haría enojar jamás. No quiero que tengas miedo de decirme que sientes o qué piensas. Soy tu mamá después de todo, siempre puedes confiar en mí. –Tomoyo le da un beso en la frente a su niño. –Anda, vamos a terminar la comida, luego te ayudo con lo demás…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya después del mediodía, llega la nana de nuevo a su casa, con muchos bolsos de comida en sus brazos y a Spinel en el hombro. Pasa la reja de entrada y luego el recibidor por la casa aparentemente vacía. Ella hace ruido con los zapatos, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero en realidad pretende avisarles a todos en la casa que ha regresado.

-¡Ya vinimos del mercado! ¿Acaso nadie va a recibirnos, Spy? ¡Qué raaaro que no haya nadie en casa!

-Si pretendes hacerte la disimulada, lo estás haciendo mal… -le dice la pequeña pantera.

-Shhh… ¡Cállate Spy, por hoy sígueme la corriente!

-Ok, sólo por Mamoru. –eleva la voz. -¡Qué raro, parece que no hay nadie!

-¡Es muy raro que se vayan todos sin avisar! ¡Se han olvidado de despedirse! ¡Qué mal, y eso que hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie se ha acordado de saludarme, estoy muy triiiste! ¿Dónde habrán ido todos sin mí?

Después de dejar las compras, Akitsuki finge buscar en la cocina y en otras habitaciones. Finalmente entra al salón de baile, y al encender la llave de la luz escucha un gran grito de alegría de Tomoyo y Mamoru.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Nakuru!

Una gran torta ocupa el centro de la mesa con una leyenda alusiva a la fecha. Alrededor, diversos platitos de comida con sándwiches, fiambres, sushi, confituras y galletas decoran la mesa. Sobre los muebles, hay varios globos y guirnaldas. En cuanto a la señora de la casa y su hijo, ambos lucen sombreros de cumpleaños feliz, y colocan otros similares sobre la cabeza de Spinel y por supuesto de la cumpleañera.

-Guauuu, ¿qué es todo esto? –exclama la nana. -¿Quién lo preparó?

-Todo es obra de Mamoru, el cocinó todo solito… -dice su madre guiñándole un ojo.

-Mamá también ayudó… -responde, poniéndose colorado.

-No es cierto, yo sólo decoré la torta…

-¿Todo esto lo hiciste para mí? ¡Oh, estoy realmente maravillada! –dice poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas como si fuera una niña sorprendida. -¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Nakuru abraza a su ama y a su niño adorado, mientras que se sienta en la silla que han dispuesto para ella. Hasta Spinel parece portarse bien y no lanzarse sobre los dulces. Pero es que entre tanta charla, brindis y festejo, el resto de los comensales no advierte que el guardián con poder de sol no está allí sino que se encuentra en el estudio de su amo, justamente hablando por teléfono con él.

-¿Y, dime Spinel, cómo la están pasando todos?

-Muy bien. Nakuru realmente se ha animado con la fiesta, y a su hijo se lo ve muy feliz. Hasta Tomoyo parece realmente entusiasmada con el festejo.

-Entonces permitió que se haga sin objeciones.

-Si, ayudó a Mamoru con los preparativos… Amo Eriol, ¿vendrá ahora entonces?

-No, no… temo que mi presencia pudiera cambiar los ánimos. Mejor diviértanse sin mi, además tengo aún algunas cosas que hacer. Tu también diviértete todo lo que puedas si.

-Está bien.

Hiragizawa trata de colgar, pero su Spy lo detiene.

-Amo Eriol… yo…

-Lo sé, Spinel, no necesitas decirlo. Tú también debes divertirte, aunque sea de vez en cuando.

Antes de que la pantera solar pueda agregar algo más, el teléfono le devuelve el sonido de la señal de descolgado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La tarde pasa muy rápido, entre chistes de Nakuru y risas de Mamoru, incluso algunas de Tomoyo. Spinel hace un gran esfuerzo por comer sólo las cosas sin azúcar, pero por suerte la mayoría de las comidas fueron preparadas sin ese ingrediente. La excepción son las galletas que serán el regalo-declaración para la nana. Akitsuki intenta recoger las cosas de la mesa, pero la señora Hiragizawa se lo impide, diciéndole que el día de su cumpleaños merece tener tiempo libre. La cumpleañera sale de la casa, en dirección al jardín exterior.

_**Esaiozu euriari/** Dile a la lluvia/de nuevo_

_**berriz, ez jausteko/** de nuevo, que no caiga_

_**Esan bakardadeari/** Dile a la soledad_

_**gaur ez etortzeko/** que hoy no venga._

El rocío se deja sentir en el aire, haciendo que los árboles emitan un aroma extraño. La luna brilla como un diamante sobre el cielo boreal; un poco azul, un poco púrpura y otro poco negro. Con el silencio propio de esas horas, a Mamoru le parece que es el momento perfecto para hablar con su adorada nana.

Nakuru balancea sus pies sentada en una de las sillas del jardín, sintiendo el frío nocturno golpear su cuerpo. Ella se arropa con su saco rojo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el día. "Después de todo cumplir años no es algo tan malo", se dice a sí misma, "al menos mientras tenga personas con quién compartirlos". Se piensa a sí misma sin su amo, sin su amiga y sin Mamoru... ¿qué felicidad podría haber en un mundo sin las personas de su afecto? Prefería morir con ellos antes de quedarse sola. Ese pensamiento oscurece por unos instantes su espíritu haciéndola derramar una lágrima, sea por efecto del rocío, sea por tristeza. Su admirador secreto se da cuenta de ello, pues la toma del brazo, obligándola a verlo.

-Nakuru, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás triste?

-No, no, Mamoru. No es nada... sólo el frío de la noche.

_**Eusten nauen soka zara**/ Eres la cuerda que me sujeta_

_**ta itotzen nauena**/ y también la que me ahoga_

_**Ametsak sortu zizkidana/** La que creó mis sueños_

_**galtzen disuena/** y ahora me hace perderlos_

El niño de ojos amatista le entrega las galletas que con tanto esmero había preparado. Nakuru abre una pequeña bolsita, en ella hay pequeños corazones azucarados. Luego prueba uno, son realmente deliciosas.

-¿Te gustan? Estuve practicando mucho esta receta, la hice con todo mi amor para ti.

-Son deliciosas, Mamoru. Sé que las haz hecho con todo tu esfuerzo.

Mamoru se sienta al lado de la nana. Akitsuki seca otra de sus lágrimas y le dedica una sonrisa nostalgiosa al niño.

-Nakuru, no llores… yo te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero, Mamoru. Eres realmente un niño muy bueno. No sé que haría si no te tuviese. Tú, tus papás y también Spy son mi familia, sé que no debo llorar porque los tengo a ustedes. Ustedes completan mi vida.

-Pero yo te quiero más que a nadie.

Nakuru se queda en silencio. Ella entiende en verdad lo que el muchacho le quiere decir, pero aunque lo quiera tanto, no puede dejarlo creer algo que no es cierto.

-Y yo a ti. Eres mi niño precioso…

_**Zuretzat, ilargia/** Por ti, la Luna_

_**lapurtuko nuke gauero/** robaría cada noche,_

_**eta zu itsu zaude/** pero tú estás cegada_

_**bere argia ikusteko**/ por ver su luz_

_**Irrifarrez, gero minez/** Sonriendo, e hiriendo después_

_**eragin didazu negarra/** me has hecho llorar_

_**nire sua itzali da**/ mi fuego se ha apagado._

_**Ez zara gaueko izar bacará/** No eres la única estrella de la noche,_

_**ez zara**/ no lo eres._

-No, no me entiendes. Lo que trato de decirte es que… ¡eres la persona más importante para mí! Si me aceptas, yo te prometo que te cuidaré siempre. Nunca te dejaría sola, ni te daría motivos para que llores. Te prometo que te cuidaré a ti y sólo a ti.

-Mamoru, sé que eres un niño muy sincero y de verdad piensas y sientes lo que dices… pero, hijo… eso no puede ser.

El muchachito frunce el ceño. Sabía de antemano que quizás podía presentársele algún problema, pero siempre estuvo seguro de tener la respuesta a las dudas de su amada.

-Es… porque soy muy pequeño todavía, ¿verdad? ¡Si me esperas unos años, te prometo que creceré pronto! Mamá dice a veces que cuando crezca seguramente seré tan alto como mi padre. Estudiaré mucho para ir rápido en el colegio y…

Las lágrimas vuelven a brotar, pero esta vez de los ojos del niño. Nakuru hace un esfuerzo por tranquilizarlo, así que se arrodilla frente a él y acariciando su cabello tiernamente le dice:

-Mamoru, ¿recuerdas que una vez tu papá te explicó que en el universo hay muchas clases de seres? Que algunos tenían igual forma que los humanos, pero que eran distintos a las personas comunes. Y otros sí, tienen distintas formas.

-Sí… así como Spinel, son seres de magia. Por eso no podía dejar que mis compañeros de escuela lo vieran, porque se asustarían, o podrían lastimarlo…

-Bueno, exactamente. Spinel es un ser mágico, con poder de sol. Y yo soy igual que él, un ser de magia con poder de luna. Esta apariencia que ves en mi no es la real, es una manera de poder vivir en el mundo humano.

-Pero yo nunca percibí nada. Mi mamá dijo que posiblemente yo tendría habilidades como los de mi padre pero nunca me di…

-Cuenta, al menos no conscientemente. Eso es en parte porque no manifiesto mis poderes, ya que no los necesito. Hay más seres como yo. El papá de tu amiga Yuki, Yukito Tsukishiro, es también un ser de magia con poderes muy similares a los míos. Sentimos y actuamos como humanos, pero tenemos diferencias, porque aunque tenemos ciertos poderes necesitamos magia para vivir. Yo vivo gracias a la energía de tu padre, quien fue mi creador, hace muchos años. Para que te des cuenta cuando fue eso, tu mamá tenía prácticamente tu edad en este momento. Y yo era así como soy ahora, casi no he cambiado. Si el problema fuera tu edad, se solucionaría en un par de años pero lo más seguro es para cuando tú seas adulto, yo siga teniendo la misma forma. No es que pueda asegurarlo tampoco… el papá de Yukiko envejece y yo no pero, él es incluso mucho más viejo que yo. Si no uso mis poderes, posiblemente envejezca más rápido, aún así no lo sé…

_**Esan sentitzen dudana**/ Dime que lo que siento_

_**ez dela egia/** no es verdad._

_**Une baten sinisteko**/ Para que en un instante entienda_

_**ez garen guztia/** todo lo que no somos_

El aire corre frío, jugando con el cabello de ambos. La guardiana con poder de luna resplandece de un modo triste y dulce al mismo tiempo, mientras que se enamorado siente que el corazón se le quiebra en millones de pedazo, como el azúcar se deshacía en la masa de las galletas. Pero aún así no está dispuesto a ceder en su amor. ¡Ama a Nakuru, de esto está seguro! O solía estarlo, pero… no, no, no se daría por vencido tan fácil. Con desesperación se arroja al suelo, quedando él también de rodillas frente a Akitsuki. Tomando sus manos, exclama.

-¡No, no, Nakuru! ¡Mira, a mi no me importa ni tu edad, ni tu apariencia ni si eres un ser de magia o no! ¡Yo te quiero, no me rechaces por favor!

La mujer le sonríe de modo dulce y melancólico.

-Mamoru, eres muy joven y aún no conoces el mundo. Me llena de alegría saber que tu corazón puede albergar todo ese amor. Un día llegará la persona correcta a la que podrás brindarle todo ese dulce corazón, quizás esté cerca o quizás esté lejos, eso sólo el destino lo dirá pero cuando llegue lo sabrás, te lo aseguro.

El pequeño Hiragizawa se levanta del suelo, poniendo toda su voluntad en ello, pero como no puede hacerlo termina siendo ayudado por su niñera.

_**Zuretzat, ilargia/** Por ti, la Luna_

_**lapurtuko nuke gauero/** robaría cada noche,_

_**eta zu itsu zaude/** pero tú estás cegada_

_**bere argia ikusteko**/ por ver su luz_

_**Irrifarrez, gero minez/** Sonriendo, e hiriendo después_

_**eragin didazu negarra/** me has hecho llorar_

_**nire sua itzali da**/ mi fuego se ha apagado._

_**Ez zara gaueko izar bacará/** No eres la única estrella de la noche,_

_**ez zara**/ no lo eres._

-Mamoru, perdona si te causo dolor, pero yo sé que aunque ahora estás triste, olvidarás todo esto, yo sé que así será. Te podría haber mentido diciéndote que es por tu edad o porque estoy enamorada de alguien más o cualquier excusa tonta, pero he preferido hablarte con la verdad. Acepto tus galletas, porque son un regalo de cumpleaños delicioso, y no tengo motivos para despreciarlo. Yo te quiero muchísimo, de verdad que si. Si a ti te pasara algo no podría con la pena, te lo aseguro. Porque aunque sé que un día crecerás y serás un hombre para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Mamoru, el hijo que no puedo dar a luz.

La mujer de cabellos oscuros se marcha con dirección a la casa, ocultando del niño algunas lágrimas que vuelven a salir de sus ojos. Otro vendaval cual anuncio de tormenta, levanta algunas hojas el jardín. Antes de entrar, Nakuru se detiene sobre sus pasos. "Juraría que alguien me observa" piensa, pero inmediatamente descarta ese pensamiento pues al voltear sólo puede encontrarse con el pequeño Mamoru, observando el la luna en el cielo, dejando que su luz abrigue su apesadumbrado corazón.

* * *

><p>(1)Calesita: Conocido en otros países como Carrusel o Tío-Vivo<p>

(2)Ushagi: es una deformación de la palabra "Usagi" (conejo) en japonés. Vean más datos en el post de mi blog www. vickyfics. blogspot. com

(3)Será cuestión de Una pequeña referencia a "En la torre de Tokio" Por casualidad, destino, plagio, coincidencia o escasez de ideas, en ese fic Tomoyo tiene un hijo con Touya el cual se llama Mamoru. Con esa pequeña idea llegué a la conclusión que no importa en qué mundo se encuentren, Tomoyo es madre de Mamoru aunque el padre varíe… por eso se me ocurrió este chiste.

(4)Referencia al "El diario en video de Tomoyo parte 2", el especial que aparece con la segunda película de CardCaptor Sakura.

* * *

><p><em>Junio 2012<em>

_Bueno gente, hola a todos una vez más (si es que alguien está leyendo esto). Aquí nos encontramos de nuevo con tiempo de descuento... esta vez totalmente involuntario, pero nunca creí que lo que eran dos actos por así decirlo se fueran a alargar a veinte páginas... de hecho todo lo otro está casi escrito, así que lo verán bastante pronto.  
>No la hagamos muy larga, esta vez los niños volvieron a tomar el protagonismo de su historia. Espero haber logrado que en su juicio me queden de manera realista (o sea como niños pero no como tontos)... quise de algún modo mostrar lo que yo creo son los niños (y los padres) de hoy día. No me gusta tener que explicar el sentido (me resisto a llamarlo "mensaje") de mis historias) pero me parece una buena excusa para reflexionar sobre lo que se considera "normal" en la social. Cada niño representa un modelo de familia distinta pero sumamente posible de existir en el mundo de hoy día. Una familia como Yukiko que no tiene nada de tradicional sin embargo, ella no se siente en nada diferente a sus otros compañeros. Mamoru, en cambio, que tiene una familia al estilo Disney siente que en ese hogar algo no está bien. Y sus otros dos compañeros, guiados por esa apariencia de vida perfecta desearían ser como él, ignorando que no serían más felices de lo que son ahora en sus vidas. Creo que situaciones así en que anhelamos lo que otro tiene desconociendo que en el fondo nuestra vida no es tan mala, pero de niños esas cosas nos afectan más porque no tenemos la amplitud de pensamiento para distinguir la apariencia de la realidad.<br>Cosas que me gustaron de escribir el fic: la escena en que conversan Touya y Yukito, como dije no son de los personajes ni la pareja que más me agrada... y sin embargo creo que logré conectar con aspectos pocos tratados de su relación (o más bien tratar su relación en sí, más del ya conocido aspecto romántico "eres la persona más importante para mí y blablabla) sino que se traten como dos personas del mundo real. Pero me gustó más la conversación entre Tomoyo y Nakuru... en "Para no olvidar" vemos que ambas son muy unidas, de hecho Tomoyo no podría hacer mucho de lo que hace sin su fiel mano derecha, la cual parece mantenerle tanta o más lealtad que al mismo Eriol. Sin embargo nunca se explicó el desarrollo de esa relación, creo que con esto completé algo sobre el pasado de ambas.  
>Si bien la idea era no era inventar personajes, era necesario la mirada de otros niños. En cuanto al obligatorio crossover tenemos al vendedor de globos (si vieron xxxHolic lo reconocerán)y bueno, el parque como se dieron cuenta es como el que aparece en Clover, pero a fines narrativos es el mismo que aparece al final de la segunda película y el mismo que aparece en Kobato. También aparecieron las menciones obligadas al "merchandising CLAMP" como los globos en forma de personajes, en donde destaca Ushagi (otra vez Kobato, y también Wish) así que toda la salida fue muy crossoveresca. En fin, ahora sí no prometo más el próximo capítulo será el gran final de esta historia en donde nuestros protagonistas verán por primera vez cara a cara su destino y la magia se apoderará una vez más de Tomoeda. Y <strong>visiten mi blog www. vickyfics. blogspot. com <strong>donde pueden ver **fotos de todos los personajes, las canciones que aparecieron en el capítulo y mucho más sobre el fic.**__Por cierto, la vez pasada quedé totalmente forever alone, un comentario aunque no sea más que para putearme o algo así será bienvenido. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	4. Capítulo 4

"_-¿Qué nos queda si nos despojamos de la personalidad que hemos construido con el tiempo? -pregunta Logroñesse_

_-La verdad de lo que somos. –responde Andrés"_

_Dialogo entre Logroñesse (Daniel Fanego) y Andrés Bilbao (Pablo Echarri) en "El Elegidio" (1)_

* * *

><p>La Luna brilla sobre un limpio cielo, y el viento se encuentra sereno, apenas meciendo los árboles ya sin flores. Sin embargo, aunque falta poco para el invierno, esa noche no hace frío.<p>

En la parte más alejada del templo Tsukimine, el único templo en todo Tomoeda y alrededores dedicado a Tsukiyomi -diosa shinto de la Luna (2) - en la habitación contigua al estanque, la sacerdotisa enciende el fuego ceremonial dispuesta a comenzar con los ritos de meditación.

El humo del incienso y de los cigarros forman alegres figuras en el aire, como serpentinas en carnaval. Ella le da una pitada a una pipa con tabaco, pero inmediatamente tose; el humo tan directo sumado al día completo de ayuno le provocan nauseas así que inmediatamente se arrepiente de no haber intentado el ritual con tan sólo sus cigarrillos. Contiene sus impulsos de vomitar y tomando con sus manos un pequeño recipiente, bebe de ella agua del estanque del templo mezclada con pétalos de sakura.

_"Oh, hermosa y pura Tsukuyomi, madre de este templo, escucha el pedido de una de tus hijas. _

_Por favor, déjame tener una visión más del futuro. _

_Mi hija Yukiko crece cada día más, y necesita mucho aún de mí, pero temo ser incapaz de protegerla._

_Por favor déjame tener una visión más, una visión que pueda salvar el futuro de mi niña." _

Mitsuki se levanta de su sitio en el rito y se dirige hacia el puente sobre el estanque. Aunque siente su vista nublada y el cuerpo pesado, llega hasta el final del puente. Ella se inclina sobre el agua, esperando que los rayos de luna iluminen algo más que su reflejo en el agua.

Pero la sacerdotisa no recibe otra respuesta más que el suave mecer de las ramas de cerezo ya sin hojas.

* * *

><p>Ya siendo hora de la cena, el auto de Eriol ingresa al portal de la mansión. Como todas las noches, Akitsuki sale a su encuentro para cerrar el portón. Al bajarse le entrega una caja envuelta en papel rojo con un gran moño.<p>

-Feliz cumpleaños, Nakuru. Este es mi regalo, perdona la demora.

La nana abre la caja; es un hermoso alhájelo en forma de mariposa, con espejo y caja musical.

-Muchas gracias, amo Eriol. Prometo usarlo siempre.

La mujer sonríe, pero ya no es la sonrisa alegre del día sino una sonrisa más parecida a la habitual en su señora Tomoyo. El rostro de Eriol adopta una expresión seria.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te has divertido?

-Sí, si. Pero es que ocurrió algo...

No es mucho el tiempo que necesita la mujer con poder de luna para explicarle a su amo lo sucedido con Mamoru. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, cierra sus palabras.

-Y lo que más siento es todo el esfuerzo que puso mi pequeñito para ponerme feliz, y al final yo lo puse triste.

-Nakuru, aunque es duro, hiciste lo que es correcto.

-Lo sé amo Eriol. Pero es un niño… no creo que entienda.

-Pero por eso mismo se recuperará. No ocurre igual cuando se es adulto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Querido Diario:_

_Por primera vez tuve que mentirle a Mamoru, porque hoy le va a regalar sus galletitas a su nana Nakuru. Así que aunque me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, le dije que iba a ir con el abuelito. _

_Sé que nunca va a leer este diario que escribí para él, pero no voy a ponerme triste, porque sino mi papá Touya y mi papá Yuki van a estar tristes si yo me pongo triste. Espero que todo haya salido bien, prometió que me llamaría para contarme pero no llamó todavía... estoy preocupada. _

_El príncipe todavía no ha aparecido... también estoy preocupada por él. _

-Yuki, ¿todavía tienes tarea? Creí que ya habías terminado con todo... -pregunta su madre, mientras sostiene una batalla campal con un yakisoba (3) en la cual este último tiene todas las de ganar.

-No, estoy escribiendo mi diario.

La niña de la luna sonríe, aunque por dentro siente una gran melancolía. Sin embargo, observa a su madre y recuerda que ella no puede sentirse así.

Su teléfono celular suena al ritmo de una dulce melodía; es la música que identifica a su amigo Mamoru. Al atender se da cuenta que es él, pero al parecer está muy alterado porque su voz no suena clara, sino que da la impresión de haber llorado por largo rato.

_-Yuki… me siento muy mal…_

-¿Porqué Mamoru? ¿Estas enfermo?

-_No… solamente estoy muy triste. Hablé con Nakuru, como te había dicho, y…_

La niña de la Luna hace unos momentos de silencio, ya sabe que es lo que le dirá a continuación. Después de unos segundos, retoma la conversación.

-Mamoru… cálmate por favor, o te va a agarrar hipo si lloras. A mi me pasa siempre si lloro. Oye, ¿crees que si le dices a tu papá te traiga? Si vienes comeremos juntos, y me contarás mejor que pasó…

-No lo sé, todavía no ha llegado. Le preguntaré cuando venga… ¡Ojala estuvieras aquí Yuki!

-Pero lo estoy. Con mi corazón. No te angusties más, por favor… trata de decirme qué pasó…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Tomoyo, ¿Mamoru ya se fue?

Eriol sorprende a la mujer de los ojos amatista quien se despabila un poco de su letargo en el sofá y cayendo en situación contesta.

-Esta en su cuarto hace un rato.

-Pero… tenía que irse a lo de Yukiko. Ya es casi hora de la cena; seguro lo están esperando.

-Pero… no me ha dicho nada. –contesta la madre, sorprendida.

-A mi tampoco me ha dicho nada. –responde Nakuru que trae la ropa limpia.

-Pues que extraño, porque ya habían quedado del fin de semana en que iría a cenar hoy. Seguro lo olvido por completo…

Eriol intercambia una mirada que solo Spinel puede interpretar.

-Mamoru es un niño muy despistado… -comento el guardián.

-Quizás lo mejor sea que vaya ahora. Pero siendo de noche…

-Yo estoy preparando ya la cena… –señala Akitsuki -Pero…

-No se preocupen, lo llevaré yo en el auto y no demoraré mucho. ¿Tienes apuro por cenar?

-En verdad no tengo casi hambre. –contesta Tomoyo; su esposo ya sabe de antemano la respuesta, pero aun así finge sorpresa.

-Bueno, en ese caso haré que se cambie rápido y lo llevaré al templo.

El señor Hiragizawa sube las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto de su hijo. Luego de abrir la puerta, lo encuentra arrojado en la cama abrazando su almohada; ocultando las lágrimas.

-Mamoru; tienes que ir a cenar.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero hijo, esta Yukiko en su casa esperándote… tienes que ir a verla ahora. Cámbiate para que nos vayamos.

-Papá, ¿cómo sabes que Yukiko me invitó a su casa?

-Bueno… digamos que no lo sabía exactamente. Mejor hablamos en el camino…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una cabeza asoma por la puerta de la cocina de la casa del templo Tsukimine.

-Hum... huelo el delicioso olor a quemado de la cocina de Kaho Mitsuki…

-¡Papá Touya!

-¿Cómo entraste? -pregunta Mitsuki toda sobresaltada, como si en vez de Kinomoto apareciera un fantasma.

-Dejaste la puerta abierta. Andas más distraída que de costumbre. ¿Acaso estás de novia? ¿Cómo es? ¿Alto, guapo, educado, te trae flores?

-Callado... no como otros. -dice mientras le sigue echando salsa de soja a los fideos...

Touya lanza una sonora carcajada toma su teléfono móvil marcando el teléfono de Tsukishiro.

-Eh, Yuki. ¿Aún sigues en el supermercado?

_-Si, ya casi estoy saliendo, sólo me falta pagar._

-Pues tráete la comida para el templo. Kaho quemó la comida y Yuki tendrá hambre.

_-De acuerdo, en un rato estaré por allí. _–cuelga el teléfono.

Mitsuki se sienta en una banqueta, sosteniéndose la frente con las manos.

-Ay, Kaho, no te vas a poner mal por una comida quemada. Ni que fuera la primera...

Pero la sacerdotisa no le responde nada, tanto así que Yukiko deja de contestar sus mensajes de texto y se acerca a ella.

-¿Mami, estás bien?

-Me siento muy mareada... creo que el olor al aceite me cayó mal...

-Pequeña Yuki, dime, ¿tu mamá comió o hizo algo extraño el día de hoy?

-No… simplemente estuvo en el templo practicando sus rezos mientras yo dibujaba aquí en la cocina.

-Yo, yo… solamente hice los preparativos para meditar… -dice tratando de levantarse, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Afortunadamente Touya la toma de los hombros y evita así una caída segura. Luego tose un poco, soltando unas gotas de sangre.

-¡Mamá! -grita la niña asustada.

-Ok, se acabó. –Kinomoto apaga la hornalla con una mano mientras con la otra carga a la mujer. –Toma tu abrigo, Yukiko, nos vamos al médico.

-¡Pero le dije a Mamoru que podía venir! Acaba de avisarme que su papá lo va a traer.

-Pues tienes que cancelar, tu madre no se siente bien.

-No... no te preocupes Touya. Sólo estoy cansada y... -otra vez fallan sus intentos por pararse sola. -Déjalos que se vean, por favor...

-Por favor papá Touya, Mamoru necesita hablar conmigo...

-De acuerdo. Yukito vendrá pronto con la comida. Harás esto; no le abrirás a nadie salvo que sea él o Mamoru, ¿entendido? Cuando los dos lleguen nos esperan adentro. Todo queda cerrado, te quedas con las llaves.

-Ay, Touya no dramatices... este es la ciudad de "las ramas de la amistad"(4). No hay delincuentes esperando atacar los templos, por favor.

-Más vale que así sea... Voy a encender el auto, por favor Yuki, vigila a tu madre un momento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Un rato después de que Kimonoto y la sacerdotisa se van, Eriol y su hijo estacionan frente al templo. Deteniendo el motor, el hombre comienza a hablar:

-Mamoru; voy a decirte algo que espero recuerdes a lo largo de tu vida, porque es algo importante. ¿Me prestarás atención?

-Si, papá, claro.

-No es necesario sonreír si no quieres. Sonreír es una expresión de nuestros sentimientos; y no es bueno fingir sentimientos ni siquiera los buenos o para hacer felices a otros. Pero sonreír es bueno para el alma. Si lo haces a menudo, puedes darte el lujo de no hacerlo alguna vez pero ya mismo encontrarás algo que te hará hacerlo.

Todos tenemos buenos y malos momentos pero hacer un culto a la tristeza no es una buena forma de vivir. Mira a tu mamá; sumida en la pena no le permite ver lo que aún tiene.

-Pues no quiero sonreír ahora.

-Está bien, solo trata de mantenerte sereno. Anda, Yukiko te espera adentro.

Mamoru tomó su mochila del lado trasero del auto y abre la puerta. Su padre lo abraza con fuerza, antes de que se vaya. Luego de bajarse de auto, el niño voltea a ver a su Eriol:

-Papá. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes?

-¿Cómo me voy a enojar contigo por una pregunta? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-¿Mamá y tú se van a divorciar?

La pregunta deja fuera de lugar por unos instantes a Hiragizawa; se ha cumplido uno de sus temores más grandes. Todo su esfuerzo (y el de Tomoyo también, es justo decirlo) para aparentar normalidad no ha dado ningún resultado. Porque una duda es una sombra en el corazón que tarde o temprano se convierte en oscuridad que vive y se agiganta en el alma humana, y finalmente termina devorándola. Por supuesto él no puede permitir algo así con su propio hijo. Instintivamente se acomoda los lentes y responde con otra pregunta:

-¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Tu mamá te dijo algo?

-No, no. Pero escuché de alguien que dijo que en un principio sus padres comenzaron a distanciarse, a no hacer cosas los dos juntos, y finalmente se divorciaron. Y nosotros... nunca estamos todos para comer juntos, mamá duerme mucho durante el día y tú no llegas hasta la noche, tampoco salimos todos juntos... antes hacíamos muchas fiestas y reuniones en casa, y ahora ya casi no viene nadie. Mamá está siempre triste, y tú también estás triste, aunque te esfuerces en ocultarlo. ¡Me dices que es malo esconder lo que sentimos, pero tú haces lo mismo! Yo no quiero que se divorcien... no quiero que nos separemos nunca. ¡Dime lo que tengo que hacer, de qué manera te puedo ayudar! Pero no quiero que cada uno esté por su lado.

-Nada hijo, no puedes ni te corresponde hacer nada. No es función de los niños resolver los problemas de los adultos. Siento mucho haberte causado toda esta angustia, pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien. No es mi idea el divorcio, ni tampoco tu madre lo mencionó jamás, créeme. A veces los padres tienen problemas, pero los problemas son parte de la vida... como los tienen tú, o Yukiko, tus compañeros del colegio o Nakuru. Pero todo problema tarde o temprano tiene solución. Estate tranquilo y ve a jugar con Yukiko, si necesitas algo, llamas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mamoru se despide de su padre y toca la puerta de entrada, en eso sale su amiga que inmediatamente vuelve a cerrar con las llaves, como ordenó su papá. Sin necesidad de decir nada, ella lo abraza con fuerza mientras él se seca algunas lágrimas. Así callados caminan hasta llegar junto al estanque del templo. Los peces siguen jugando aunque es muy de noche y deberían estar dormidos, y algunas plantas aunque no tengan flores sueltan un ligero aroma a hierba.

_**Qing Liang Liang De Shui A Liu Guo Wo De Jia/  
>Na Shui Zhong De Yu Er Ni Shuo Yi Shuo Hua Ba<br>Shuo Yi Shuo Zhe Ji Jie Shi Zen Yang Bian Hua  
>Shuo Yi Shuo Zhe Mu Qin Shi Zen Yang Qian Gua<br>Shuo Yi Shuo Zhe Nv Er Shi Zen Yang Yi Tian Tian Zhang Da**_

_(Un limpio río está fluyendo por mi casa._

_Ah, peces en el río, por favor, digan algo._

_Digan algo acerca de cómo las estaciones cambian._

_Digan algo acerca de cómo la madre se preocupa por su hija._

_Digan algo acerca de cómo la hija crece día a día)_

-Mamoru, no sé que decirte. Ojala hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para que no estuvieras triste.

Dichas estas palabras la niña derrama una lágrima; el jovencito se sorprende por la reacción de Yukiko y se apena de verla en ese estado.

-¿Yuki, por que lloras? No me gusta verte llorar…

-Es que prometí que te protegería siempre; pero no sé como hacer para protegerte de que sufras. –responde tratando de aguantar el hipo. –Perdóname por decir mentiras, mentir está mal dice papá Touya pero…

-No, Yuki… claro que no. Demasiadas molestias te tomas por mí así que no necesitas cuidarme.

-Pero… a mi no me molesta. A mi me gusta cuidar de ti Mamoru…

_**Wo Zou Guo Yi Ge Chun Zai Jing Guo Yi Ge Xia  
>Wo De Ai Qing Zou Zai Xi Yang Di Xia<br>Cai Guo Yi Ge Qiu Zai Qin Guo Yi Ji Xue Hua  
>Zuo Yi Ge Meng Jiu Ke Yi Meng Dao Ta<strong>_

_Yo vivo a través de una primavera, después un verano._

_Mi amor está caminando bajo el sol._

_Me detengo en un otoño, y luego beso la nieve en invierno._

_Tendré un sueño y lo encontraré._

_**Tian Shang De Yue Er Zhao Zhe Wo De Jia  
>Na Yue Zhong De Ren Er Qing Wang Yi Wang Ba<br>Wang Yi Wang Zhe Si Nian De Jin Tou Shi Shen Me  
>Wang Yi Wang Zhe Yuan Wang Wo He Shi Dao Da<br>Wang Yi Wang Zhe Meng Xiang You Duo Yuan  
>Tian Kong Jiu Jing You Duo Da<br>**_

_Luna en el cielo está brillando en mi casa._

_Ah, chica de la luna, por favor, echa una mirada._

_Para ver dónde está el final de anhelo._

_Para ver que mi deseo se cumpla._

_Para ver qué tan lejos está el sueño._

_Qué tan grande es el cielo._

El jovencito estrecha en un abrazo a su amiga; algo calido de apodera del corazón de los dos. Incluso un momento tan penoso como este, se convierte en un hecho más feliz al poder compartirlo con su más preciada amiga.

-Al menos dentro de todo lo malo, por lo menos sé que mis papás no se van a divorciar, papá lo prometió. La verdad a mi no me hubiera gustado tener dos casas... Tú tienes muchas casas, pero en tu caso es divertido porque tus padres se quieren aunque no están casados.

-Si, además es divertido porque vivo cerca de muchos lugares. -la sonrisa de la niña desaparece. –Me da pena verte sufrir... pero al mismo tiempo no me parece tan malo lo que ha pasado. -Mamoru le expresa su desconcierto, la niña de la luna se sonroja levemente. -Aunque estés triste, existe la posibilidad de que en algún momento decidas querer a alguien más...

Unos mechones de cabello se corren hacia el rostro de la Yukiko, su amigo se los quita, acariciándola suavemente.

-Si, ahora no puedo pensar en eso, pero... la verdad me gustaría enamorarme de alguien de nuevo. Pero que esta vez esa persona también me quisiera.

Aunque los peces estén dormidos, unas luciérnagas rodean el estanque y flotan entre ambos. La Luna ilumina el rostro de la niña que sonríe dulcemente.

_**Wo Zou Guo Yi Ge Chun Zai Jing Guo Yi Ge Xia  
>Wo De Ai Qing Zou Zai Xi Yang Di Xia<br>Cai Guo Yi Ge Qiu Zai Qin Guo Yi Ji Xue Hua  
>Zuo Yi Ge Meng Jiu Ke Yi Meng Dao Ta<strong>_

_Yo vivo a través de una primavera, después un verano._

_Mi amor está caminando bajo el sol._

_Me detengo en un otoño, y luego beso la nieve en invierno._

_Tendré un sueño y lo encontraré._

-Estaba recordando algo que una vez había dicho mi tía… ella decía que tenia una formula mágica para que las cosas se arreglaran. Pero no recuerdo como se hacia. ¡Ya sé! Mi papá me regaló algunas cosas de ella y me las traje aquí. Voy a buscar si encuentro algo que nos de una pista.

-Yuki, no es necesario que… -dice el niño tratando de retenerla, sin saber bien porque.

-Solo espera, si vuelve papá Yukito dile que estoy en el interior del templo.

El pequeño Mamoru se queda solo al lado del estanque. Mira las hojas moverse con el viento; un gran silencio ocupa todo el espacio. Algo en su pecho le indica que no todo esta bien; y no son sus sentimientos actuales. Su padre suele decirle que siempre confié en su instinto pase lo que pase, y la sensación de inseguridad se apodera rápidamente de él.

Un grito en la lejanía lo alerta; es la voz de su amiga. El muchacho trata de correr a ayudarla pero de repente es sujetado por la espalda por un hombre de fuertes brazos que le quitan toda movilidad.

Mamoru hace un esfuerzo para liberarse; o al menos tratar de alcanzar su rostro pero su captor es mucho mas fuerte, solo alcanza a ver que trae lentes antes de caer desmayado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Existe un punto que contiene todos los puntos del universo. Un punto donde la oscuridad se separa de la luz, y es tanta la luz que ningún ser vivo –humano, elemental, ángel o demonio- puede alcanzar a comprenderlo. Pero es el punto en que todos los grandes visionarios, los grandes profetas, los iluminados se sitúan alguna vez.

También, por supuesto; los grandes reyes de la magia.

Y no es que Kaho Mitsuki sea ninguno de ellos, pero la Luna ha escuchado sus ruegos.

Las escenas del pasado y el futuro giran sin ningún control en su cabeza. O más bien, es ella la gira dentro de todas esas imágenes sin saber cuál es el punto exacto en donde de situarse. Por un lado está Clow, escribiendo sus memorias en un libro del cual puede leer las hojas, pero no entender el significado de las palabras. Después una muchacha joven de cabello rubio casi rojizo y ojos como los de Yukiko le entrega una corona de flores a un joven de pelo oscuro y grandes pupilas color amatista. Después, un muchacho de oscuro cabello y lentes redondos le sirve sake a una dama que bebe una copa de sake, del cual percibe que el sabor es muy añejo. Después otro muchacho de cabello negro con uniforme de la secundaria de Tomoeda lleva su bicicleta por enfrente del templo Tsukimine, y se detiene al ver un espíritu en el árbol, y luego voltea a ver a la sacerdotiza, sorprendido. Después su maestro, el sensei Doumeki toca una campana dorada mientras da el incienso en el funeral del señor y la señora Mitsuki. Después ella, o mejor dicho en el lugar de quien sea que esté, se encuentra en brazos de un muchacho que bajo la lluvia implora ayuda para salvarla. Después unos espíritus negativos se acercan a una Tomoyo embarazada, haciendo que esta caiga al hielo. Después se ve a ella misma como Kaho Mitsuki, mucho más joven que lo que se sabe actualmente, hablándole a Sakura en la Torre de Tokio de su misión. Y finalmente es ella, la de hoy día, quien escucha las palabras de otra mujer de ropas lujosas, amplio vestido y una capa que cubre su cuerpo, como si se tratase de una reina. Aunque no llega a ver su rostro, su energía es de alguien muy poderoso.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta? –pregunta la misteriosa mujer.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estoy muerta? –Mitsuki responde con otras preguntas. En toda su vida como sacerdotisa de Tsukuyomi jamás había tenido una visión como esta, a lo sumo algún signo de la naturaleza o espíritu elemental manifestado, pero nada más.

-Estás ida, no muerta. ¿Eso responde tus dudas?

Y como estás ida, si no haces una pregunta pronto solamente seguirás viajando por las arenas de los tiempos sin un rumbo que marque el pasado, o que marque el presente, ningún punto de referencia.

-Yo solo… yo sólo quiero saber como salvar a mi hija. Le he dado todo este tiempo parte de mi poder para que pueda sobrevivir pero…

-Tu hija es tu hija, pero también es hija de la Luna. Sólo alguien con un enorme poder de Luna puede protegerla sin poner su propia vida en peligro.

-Pero…

-Haz otra pregunta, no hay mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres saber si tu hija estará bien?

-¡Si! Quiero saber… ¿estará bien? ¿Dónde puedo llevarla para que esté bien? ¿O con quien?

-Estará bien. Y la respuesta a tus otras preguntas puedes responderlas en el bosque… no lo olvides, en el bosque nacerán las preguntas, y nacerán las respuestas. Apresúrate, casi no hay tiempo…

Toda la luz se vuelve sombras. La voz de Kinomoto llamándola la hacen conciente de que se encuentra en la cama de un hospital, en la noche donde ella quemó los fideos.

-Mitsuki… ¿te encuentras…?

-¡Yukiko! ¿Yukiko está aquí?

-La dejé en el templo hasta que llegase…

-¡Llámalos, Touya, por favor! ¡Necesito hablar con Yukiko!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mamoru entreabre los ojos; en un principio le cuesta mucho adaptarse a la poca luz del ambiente. Ya no está en el templo, sino en lo que parece ser alguna parte del bosque camino a su casa. Sobre sí, el follaje de los árboles casi no permite ver la Luna, excepto por unos pocos rayos lunares. Trata de llevarse los brazos al cuerpo pero no puede; sus brazos al igual que sus pies se encuentran atados a un árbol con cadenas, pero no de hierro, sino cadenas de energía negativa.

Aterrorizado al sentirse cautivo, solo allí toma valor para observar al hombre que se encuentra a pocos pasos de él. Viste un largo sobretodo oscuro, azul o negro, no puede distinguirlo. Por su silueta delgada pero alta sabe con seguridad que se trata de un hombre, pero no puede observar ningún detalle de su rostro. Sólo los oscuros lentes en los cuales puede ver su propio reflejo, sin poder adivinar nada de la mirada de ese sombrío ser, más que su evidente intención de hacerle daño.

El miedo se apodera del pequeño Hiragizawa. Nunca ha sido muy fuerte ni tampoco muy valiente y sabe que no tiene una real oportunidad si tratara de enfrentarse a aquel ser. Quizás escapar, o ganar tiempo a ver si alguien por aquellos milagros alguien viene a buscarlo.

-¿Quién… quién es usted?

El misterioso hombre le responde, pero no con la voz, sino con sus propios pensamientos. Aún así el niño es capaz de comprenderle perfectamente.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas. Saberlo no cambiará tu destino.

-¿Qué… qué va a hacer conmigo, señor? ¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí?

-Porque ha llegado el momento definitivo de acabar contigo.

El encapuchado saca una especie de espada o cetro, que Mamoru no logra distinguir pero sabe significa peligro.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡No, por favor, no me lastime! ¡Auxilio! ¡Papá, Mamá, ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Mamoru, Mamoru!

Tomoyo escucha la voz de su pequeño, e incorporándose de inmediato del sillón en donde dormitaba, se dirige hacia la ventana. Sin poder explicarse porqué, un escalofrío similar al que sintió cuando cayó en el hielo embarazada de su hijo la invade. En la lontananza, un poderoso brillo muy similar a un relámpago advierte de un extraño acontecimiento en el bosque.

-¡Nakuru! ¿Viste eso? Allí, entre los árboles. Primero oí gritar a Mamoru y luego algo destelló.

-No sólo brilla algo en el bosque, Tomoyo…

Akitsuki le hace señas a su señora para que rápidamente la acompañe hacia el despacho de Eriol. Ella se sorprende al ver Spy, no, a Spinel Sun que con un gesto le señala el escritorio.

-Empezó a emanar una luz hace unos instantes, pero no he podido abrir el cajón…

La señora busca rápidamente la llave del escritorio, y es mayúscula su sorpresa cuando al abrirlo se encuentra con el libro custodiado por el guardián Cerberos brillando con gran intensidad. Ella sólo puede murmurar:

-El libro de las Cartas Sakura…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Yuki, ya llegué del supermercado. ¿Me puedes ayudar con las bolsas? Traje pizza para todos…

Yukito entra el templo sorprendido de no ver luces ni oír ningún ruido más aún de encontrar la puerta abierta cuando se supone que se cierra todas las noches; es entonces que comienza a preocuparse. Suelta las bolsas de las compras al encontrar a su hija tirada en una de las habitaciones del templo.

-¡Pequeño copo! ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Un poco confundida por el ataque; la niña responde:

-No lo sé… vine a buscar cosas de la tía Sakura y de repente alguien se apareció y me desmayé. No entiendo, no sentí nada extraño… ¿Y Mamoru? Lo dejé en el estanque del templo…

-No estaba cuando yo llegué… pensé que aún no había llegado.

-¡Entonces está en peligro! ¡Rápido, debemos ir y buscarlo!

-¿Pero donde?

El teléfono de Tsukishiro suena; es el número de Touya. Él atiende.

_-¿Yuki está bien? Kaho tuvo una descompostura y la traje al hospital. Pero se despertó muy sobresaltada preguntando por la niña._

-Está conmigo, pero no encontramos a Mamoru. Temo que…

-Lo mismo que hace ocho años.

_-¿Qué pasó? –pregunta una alarmada sacerdotisa._

_-No encuentran a Mamoru. Alguien se lo llevó._

La sacerdotisa se incorpora de inmediato. Su mente ha relacionado hechos y encontrado respuestas.

_-¡Diles que busquen en el bosque! ¡Por favor, no hay tiempo que perder!_

Yukito corta la comunicación, luego se dirige hacia su hija y le dice:

-Pequeño copo… Alguien se llevó a Mamoru, y está en peligro. Soy el que está más cerca del bosque, si voy ahora tengo una oportunidad de alcanzarlo. Pero temo llevarte conmigo y ponerte en peligro. Sin embargo, nada me garantiza...

-No te preocupes papá, no seré una carga, lo prometo… ¡además quiero ayudar a Mamoru yo también!

-De acuerdo, vendrás conmigo. Pero no harás nada, sólo me esperarás.

-¡Si papá, vamos rápido!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Por favor! ¡Papá, Mamá! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

Mamoru sigue llorando, pero es inútil. Después de un rato de gritar por fin se cansa y sólo puede balbucear.

-¿Por qué quiere matarme? Yo no hice nada malo… lo juro

El niño se pregunta en su mente porqué si la intención de ese hombre es matarlo aún no lo ha hecho. El misterioso ser lee su pensamiento y responde:

-No estoy muy de acuerdo en lo último, pero ya que van a ser tus últimos momentos te lo diré. En esta época del año, la Luna tiene su mayor intensidad a la medianoche, por lo cual estando aquí mi magia alcanzará su punto más fuerte.

-¿Entonces… eres un mago? Mi papá me dijo que había personas en el mundo capaces de grandes poderes, pero yo nunca vi ninguno.

El hombre no responde a la pregunta, simplemente con su magia abre un círculo mágico y deposita allí la espada-cetro, la cual es iluminada por apenas un rayo lunar que es todo lo que se ve en el lugar. De pronto advierte que todo este tiempo ha estado sólo; la última vez que vio a Yukiko estaban en el templo.

-¡Espere! Hay algo que quiero preguntarle… Yukiko… ¿está bien? Es decir, no está aquí… No le haga nada por favor, ella es muy buena, no la lastime por favor…

-No tengo intenciones de hacerle daño. Si tanto te preocupa ella, créeme, está mejor sin ti.

El pequeño Mamoru se recuesta sobre el árbol donde está sujeto, cansado de tanto pelear contra su inminente destino y rogando porque alguien vaya a buscarlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eriol baja rápidamente del auto mientras guarda su teléfono celular después de haber hablado con Kinomoto. Corre con prisa hacia la casa en búsqueda de sus guardianes. Pero no necesita llamarlos porque ellos, en sus formas de Spinel-Sun y de Ruby Moon, salen a su encuentro acompañados de Tomoyo. Ella exclama al ver a su esposo:

-¡Mamoru, Mamoru está en peligro!

-Lo sé. Vine por ustedes dos. –haciéndole seña a los guardianes. –¡Están en el bosque, vamos! ¡Spinel, Ruby Moon, traigan el libro de Cartas Sakura y la llave de Clow!

Antes de que Eriol vuelva al auto, su esposa lo jala del brazo y con desesperación se arroja sobre él.

-¡Eriol, por favor no lo dejes morir! ¡Es mi hijo y es sólo un niño, no dejes que le pase nada! ¡Si el muriera me volvería loca del dolor! ¡Por lo que más quieras te ruego que lo salves! ¡Te prometo que nunca jamás te daré un problema, sólo sálvalo te lo suplico!

-Olvidas de que también es mi hijo, por supuesto que no dejaré que le pase nada, ¿o por quién me tomas?

-¡No, no, Eriol, no me mientas por favor! ¡Yo recuerdo bien que dijiste de que nadie puede intervenir sobre el _shukumei (5) _de ningún ser, pero Mamoru es sólo un niño! ¡Hoy sentí después de tantos años la fuerza de los espíritus negativos como sólo lo hice antes de que él naciera, y tengo mucho miedo!

Eriol se aparta de ella y se dirige al auto con su guardiana a su lado, pero su esposa se queda allí, incapaz de moverse. Tomoyo lo mira, de una manera que posiblemente nunca antes lo había mirado. O si, recordaba sólo una vez haberla visto así: el día de la muerte de Sakura. Desde la muerte de la CardCaptor el diálogo entre ellos se había quebrado, pues todo lo que Tomoyo tenía para decirle a su esposo eran acusaciones de no haber hecho nada por evitar ese accidente, y en cada una de ellas él sólo respondía que la muerte es parte del _hitsuzen_ de cada ser vivo. Y si este se mostraba de modo fatal, es decir un _shukumei, _para alguien, nada ni nadie puede ni debe hacer algo para evitarlo, sepa de él o no.

Pero hasta ese momento nunca se le había hecho tan clara la desesperación de saber que un ser querido será consumido por la fatalidad. Y entonces es realmente allí que comprende todos los sentimientos de Tomoyo desde ese entonces, reflejados en el temor de que ocurriese algo así nuevamente, pero con Mamoru.

La dama se desploma por la fuerza de la desesperación. Eriol Se vuelve sobre sus pasos, y con ternura apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y le dice:

-Tomoyo, alguna vez creíste en mi, ¿verdad? Bueno, necesito que creas en mí una vez más. La casa es un punto de confluencia de magia de alto nivel, pero toda esa magia responde al dueño de la casa. Todo lo que entra o sale de allí entra por que yo lo permito. Así que ningún daño puede tocar a nadie que esté dentro, si yo no lo deseo. Pues mira, yo no deseo para ti nada que te haga daño. Necesito que te quedes adentro hasta que nosotros volvamos. Así como la casa es segura, el bosque es muy propenso a los espíritus negativos que trataron de matar a nuestro hijo cuando aún no nacía, y de bebé también. Si vienes conmigo, no podría garantizar tu bienestar. Pero si te quedas, te prometo que volveré con Mamoru sano y salvo. Sólo no salgas bajo ninguna circunstancia, así podré buscarlo sin una doble preocupación. Y estate tranquila, porque nada malo le va a pasar. Te lo juro.

-De acuerdo Eriol. No me moveré de esta casa, te lo prometo.

Después de que el auto de su esposo deje una estela a su paso, Tomoyo corre hacia la casa y traba todas las puertas, y desde una ventana no deja de aguardar el pronto regreso de su familia.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A toda velocidad pero también con cuidado Yukito y su hija atraviesan el bosque. Al llegar a la parte más profunda de la arbolada, se encuentran con el encapuchado misterioso, el cual está preparando su espada a punto de ajusticiar al pequeño Mamoru.

-No intervengas, si no puedo hacer nada, huye y espera la ayuda. –le dice en un susurro a la niña.

-Si papá Yuki.

Tsukishiro se acerca de espaldas al encapuchado y de un certero movimiento lo derriba. El arma del misterioso hombre cae a un costado. Los dos se trenzan en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, rodando por el suelo. El hombre del cabello ceniza hace un gran esfuerzo para repeler los golpes de su atacante, pero este no sólo tiene fuerza sino un entrenamiento de pelea superior a él; claramente está perdiendo.

-¡Papá! –rompiendo su palabra la niña sale de su escondite.

-¡No te acerques, maldición! –exclama el atacante.

Con un movimiento de manos el mago crea un vendaval que termina derribando a la niña a unos pocos metros. Su padre hace un esfuerzo por incorporarse, pero no lo consigue.

-¡Haz algo Yue, va a matarlos! ¡Es tu hija, maldición!

Yukito se desmaya, pero aún así no consigue que su personalidad de Yue logre tomar su lugar. El pequeño aún está atado; pero al ver a su amiga pelear aumentan sus deseos de defenderse.

-¡Dijiste que no le harías daño! ¡No te permitiré que la lastimes!

-¡Tu no puedes hacer nada! ¡Lo único que puedes hacer bien es morir aquí mismo!

La terrible energía del mago oscuro no le permite moverse ni siquiera un poco, un ejército de seres negativos lo mantiene prisionero.

-¡No! ¡Yo te protegeré Mamoru! –exclama la niña.

El terrible ser alza su arma contra el niño dispuesto a rematarlo. Inesperadamente, Yukiko se incorpora corre hacia su amigo con desesperación, interponiéndose entre este y su atacante

Antes de que la espada llegue al corazón de Mamoru, una luz dorada envuelve el cuerpo de la niña completamente. Eriol y sus guardianes logran llegar hasta el lugar de la pelea, sólo para asistir a la transformación de la muchacha.

El cuerpo de Yukiko comienza a cambiar, sus ojos color celeste se vuelven grises como la Luna. El cabello se vuelve más largo y de su espalda comienzan a salir unas pequeñas alas, al tiempo que no deja de brillar.

La reencarnación de Clow Reed deja caer el libro de las Cartas Sakura, que también vuelve a brillar como hace un rato.

-Es… es la hija de la Luna… el origen de la guardiana con poder de Luna… -es lo único que logra murmurar el líder de los espíritus negativos, los cuales se debilitan rápidamente, logrando que el niño pueda liberarse.

La metamorfosis de la muchacha no dura mucho, después de unos instantes de manifestarse en todo su poder cae desmayada y su aspecto vuelve a la normalidad. Mamoru corre hacia ella y solo atina a abrazarla.

Es ese instante de descuido el que Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun aprovechan para contraatacar al misterioso agresor.

La guardiana con poder de Luna arroja sus cristales hacia él, mientras que la pantera alada escupe bocanadas de fuego, mientras van a su encuentro. Sin embargo el encapuchado es muy ágil, y con gran habilidad logra esquivar los ataques, excepto un solo cristal que da en su brazo izquierdo. Finalmente recupera su espada y trata de volver a su objetivo de ajusticiar al niño, pero en el camino se le interpone Eriol. Recogiendo con su magia el libro de Cartas Sakura, cierra el paso de su atacante con su llave, transformada ya en báculo.

-Odio interrumpir su misión, pero me parece que usted y yo no es la primera vez que nos vemos. O mejor dicho, que usted me ve a mí, porque yo presiento que es usted el causante de tantos ataques a lo largo de estos años… y ahora por fin voy a poder ver quien es usted.

Eriol apunta el báculo y con su poder despeja toda la arboleda que los cubre, haciendo que entre el poder de la Luna llena, iluminando la escena por completo. El encapuchado hace un rápido movimiento por ocultar su rostro y no ser visto.

-Hum… su poder no es tan grande bajo el efecto de la Luna directo. ¿O quizás tanto teme que veamos su rostro? Ahora, no lo dejaré marcharse sin antes decirme porque está tan decidido en acabar con la vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo…

-Es cierto… tiene razón. ¿Por qué perder tiempo aquí, cuando podría acabar contigo, Eriol Hiragizawa?

El arma del atacante se dirige en contra de Hiragizawa, al tiempo que él se prepara para contraatacarlo con el báculo, pero algo los interrumpe.

-¡No, no! –la voz de Mamoru se quiebra en llanto. -¡No le haga daño a mi papá ni a mi mamá! ¡Si quiere lléveme a mi, pero no los lastime a ellos, ni a Yukiko, los quiero demasiado para perderlos!

El misterioso atacante ajusta sus lentes oscuros y mostrando una sonrisa, tal vez malvada, tal vez socarrona contesta por primera vez con su voz.

-Claro que no. Si lo matara frente a tus ojos, lo convertiría en un mártir que se sacrificó por su familia… y tú seguramente vivirías con ese recuerdo, añorando e idolatrando a tu padre. Quizás aún así no pueda evitarlo, pero créeme, él no es quien dice ser. –apuntando su arma hacia Mamoru exclama. –Esta vez te has salvado gracias a la Hija de la Luna, a ella le debes tu vida de ahora en más. Que no se te olvide cuando llegue el momento oportuno. Eriol Hiragizawa, tal vez crees que no existe nadie que tenga el poder de destruirte, pero yo puedo asegurarte que sí… dejaremos esta contienda para otra ocasión donde realmente haya menos público.

Y si no podemos volver a enfrentarnos… recuerda algo: únicamente la reina tiene el suficiente poder como para poner en jaque al rey. ¡Espíritus errantes, vengan conmigo!

Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, el hombre abre un hueco en el espacio y desaparece a través de él, llevándose a todos los espíritus negativos. La calma de la noche vuelve al bosque en instantes.

-Amo Eriol… -Spinel se acerca a su amo. -¿Qué fue lo que ese hombre quiso decirle?

-No lo sé… en este momento realmente no lo sé. Espero poder comprenderlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Eriol se acerca a Tsukishiro, quien de a poco recobra la conciencia. Ruby Moon hace lo propio acerca a los niños.

-¿Están bien, pequeños?

-Si… Yukiko está dormida, pero creo no está herida. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien. Soy una chica fuerte. –le sonríe.

Mamoru está muy sorprendido por los poderes y sobre todo el aspecto de su dulce nana. Nunca se había imaginado que podía tener el cabello fucsia, ni alas de mariposa. Tampoco que su mascota Spy fuera una terrible y feroz pantera.

-Estas son…

-Nuestras formas mágicas, Mamoru. Es de lo que hoy te hablaba… Ya es tarde y han pasado por mucho, tienen que descansar.

-¿Y Yukiko? ¿Por qué a ella también comenzaron a salirle alas? ¿Es un ser de magia?

-No, muchacho. –responde Tsukishiro levantándose del suelo. –Ella es una niña como tú, una humana con poderes mágicos de Luna, pero… no como tu nana.

-¿Y hay más personas como ella?

-No hijo. –responde su padre. –Ella es una existencia única, sólo hay un ser como ella en todo el universo.

-¿Y por qué le pasó esto?

-Pues… yo creo que reaccionó en base a la magia de la Luna, eso es todo, pequeño Mamoru. Ven hijo, vamos a casa, tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti y debes descansar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de todo lo sucedido, Tsukishiro logra recuperarse lo suficiente como para llevar a su hija a la casa, donde ya se encuentran Touya y una recuperada Kaho, quienes corren a abrazarla, pues ella aún duerme.

Hiragizawa y los guardianes hacen lo propio, volviendo a la mansión de Tomoeda. Eriol se lleva al niño al cuarto y luego de dejarlo en su cama, se queda junto a él, hasta que se asegura que ha caído profundamente dormido. Corre un poco las cortinas para que la luz lunar lo ilumine si es que se llega a despertar pero eso no parece posible. El reloj del salón toca la hora: están por ser las tres. Luego de dejar a Mamoru descansar pasa por su cuarto, para buscar una frazada antes de irse a su estudio. Seguramente no podría dormir, más con todo lo ocurrido pero al menos trataría de buscar en sus viejos libros de magia algunas respuestas, alguna clave a tantos misterios. El viejo libro de magia de Clow ya no le sirve más; todos los hechizos importantes están escritos en lenguaje mágico y él ya ha olvidado como leerlos. De su antigua vida casi no le quedan recuerdos ni poderes. Tampoco que le hubiera interesado tenerlos, pero si la vida de su familia está en juego él es capaz de todo, Dios sabe que sí. Porque por ellos, pasaría por encima de cualquier impedimento. Así que lo que no sepa, tendrá que volver a aprenderlo.

-Es tu cuarto, no necesitas entrar como un ladrón en puntillas de pie.

El sonido de la voz de Tomoyo resuena con eco en la habitación. Su esposo se ajusta los lentes, para intentar disimular el susto que había logrado darle, muy a su pesar.

-No quise despertarte, ya estaba por irme, sólo vine por…

-No necesitas irte. Es tu cuarto, ya te dije. –le responde ella sin siquiera moverse del ovillo que ha hecho con las sábanas en su lado del lecho. –Hace mucho frío, y necesitas dormir.

-Si, pero tu también necesitas dormir. Y si rehúyes de mi presencia en el día, no voy a venir a imponértela durante la noche. Si ya no me quieres, o al menos no me quieres a tu lado, entonces…

Eriol se muerde los labios; no eran esas las palabras que quería decir, pero fueron las que pronunció. No había ido allí para torturar a su mujer, ella había tenido una noche tan terrible como la suya, y en un segundo arruinó todo.

Tomoyo Hiragizawa se da vuelta, quedando su mirada fija en la de su marido, que tiene los ojos enfocados en algún punto en el piso, sentado en el borde de la cama. Ella sigue hablando, casi como un susurro:

-El problema no es que no te quiera, el problema es que sí te quiero pero al mismo tiempo no puedo perdonarte. Y esa contradicción de sentimientos lucha en mí desde entonces…

No puedo estar contigo de esa manera, y al mismo tiempo no puedo estar sin ti. Porque para bien o para mal, nos prometimos estar juntos por siempre. A veces fantaseo con la idea de que cruzas esa puerta y ya decides no volver... Y cuando caigo en la cuenta de que sería para siempre, no me siento bien con ese pensamiento. Y empiezo a preguntarme que haría mi hijo, creciendo sin padre, que harían Nakuru y Spinel, quedarían desamparados como dos seres sin la magia de su amo. Y me pregunto qué haría yo sin el hombre al que até mi destino, y me da muchísimo miedo... Entonces vuelves, y ese temor se disipa. Pero te veo y no me siento reconfortada tampoco...

-Yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, Tomoyo. Ojala pudiera hacer algo…

-Pero no puedes… o no quieres… seguro que hay mucho que sí puedes hacer pero te niegas. ¿O no eres Eriol Hiragizawa, la reencarnación de Clow Reed, el maldito mago más poderoso del mundo? ¿El que podía cambiar el curso del río, o la velocidad del viento con tan solo uno de sus hechizos? ¿Qué podía dominar dimensiones enteras a su antojo?

-Bien lo dices, "la reencarnación de"…

-¡Con sus pode...!

Tomoyo baja repentinamente el tono de voz; no está expresando el punto de vista al que quiere llegar. Eriol se recuesta del otro lado de la cama, aún con la reciente agresión de ella no piensa responderla de esa forma; al menos había gritado, al menos había mostrado que estaba viva. Agotado, se corre el pelo de la frente y se quita los lentes, para continuar él con la conversación.

-Clow Reed murió hace mucho tiempo. Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa alguien que decidió vivir una vida como la de cualquier ser humano común. Una vida que tú con tu presencia, tu afecto, tu entrega, tú misma creaste. Si Eriol Hiragizawa existe como tal es porque tú moldeaste este ser, que resulté ser yo. Es verdad, yo podría ser de otra manera, podría ser de mil maneras pero si soy de esta es porque soy el resultado de las innumerables elecciones que hemos hecho juntos. Y no me importa cuanto tuve que dejar, o cuantas reglas humanas, sagradas o lo que fuesen tuviera que romper para estar contigo. Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa, y tu Tomoyo Hiragizawa, mi esposa. Uno sin el otro, no tienen sentido. Yo comprendo porque te sientes como te sientes; y la razón es que si yo te faltase, la que eres tú en este momento, no tendría ninguna razón para vivir esta vida. Es verdad, cada uno por su lado, si, existiríamos. Pero no seriamos nosotros, seriamos otros cuya única similitud serían nuestros rostros y nuestros nombres. Y tampoco existiría nuestro hijo, al que tanto amas… porque al menos a él si lo amas, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si, es lo mejor de mi misma, mi vida entera…

Eriol suspira: ya sabe esa respuesta, mejor dicho esa parte de la respuesta, ella misma la había contestado esa noche horas atrás implorando por su hijo.

-Me alivia oír eso, en serio. Tú me culpas, de no retener mis poderes, de no poder ya ver el futuro. Crees que con ello hubiera podido salvar a Sakura de caerse por aquel barranco. Pero no Tomoyo, incluso si hubiera podido verlo… posiblemente nada hubiera cambiado el resultado, sólo tendría un peso más de los que ya cargo sobre mi pesado corazón. Eso en el caso que realmente me correspondiera hacer algo, porque el destino por algo es destino. Sé que esta respuesta no te convence, que esperabas que yo hiciera alguna clase de milagro, y que rompí tu ilusión de que mi poder podría arreglarlo todo siempre. Pero no, nunca fue así. No puedes culparme por ello, porque nunca te mentí. Y si me lo preguntas, a mi tampoco me agrada la situación de tener una esposa enamorada de la muerte. Pero no te culpo, hago un esfuerzo por entenderte aunque a veces sé que no es muy bueno y me comporto de modo seco y autoritario. Y si de algo sirve, aunque no sea un mago poderoso como incluso en esta misma vida lo fui alguna vez, sí haría cualquier cosa a mi alcance para preservar la felicidad de mi hijo y de mi esposa, porque son mi razón de ser.

Te dejaré dormir, como dije, no voy a imponerte mi presencia.

Eriol está por marcharse, pero Tomoyo lo jala del brazo.

-No necesitas mudarte a otra habitación. Este es tu cuarto y siempre lo será, así como siempre serás mi esposo. No es que no quiera entenderte, quizás algún día lo logre, pero por el momento no puedo. Así, que si tienes paciencia de esperar por ese momento, ocupa tu lado del lecho y no traspases el mío, y estaremos bien. Como decían las abuelas de antes, sea lo que sea que tengamos que resolver lo resolveremos juntos. Porque por separado nunca sobreviviríamos.

Sin agregar más palabras, Tomoyo vuelve a hacerse un ovillo entre las sábanas para quedarse profundamente dormida. Y a no más de unos quince centímetros de diferencia, Eriol se tapa con la frazada mientras hace un esfuerzo por dejar su mente en blanco. "Quince centímetros… quince centímetros de distancia, quince centímetros de proximidad entre nosotros, querida Tomoyo".

* * *

><p><em>1- La cita que da inicio al capítulo es un diálogo aparecido en la telenovela argentina "El elegido" que dio vueltas por mi cabeza durante años… ¡esa novela tenía verdaderas frases literarias!<em>

_2- El templo Tsukimine es un templo Sintoísta (o sea Shinto), en la vida real los templos sintoístas son dedicados a algún dios en particular, yo creo que por su nombre y los poderes de Kaho debe ser a Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna) Y si no saben quien es Tsukuyomi empiecen a leer Tsubasa Reservoir Chonicles._

_3- Yakisoba: fideos finos fritos._

_4- Es lo que significan los kanjis de "Tomo-eda", "ramas de la amistad"_

_5- Shukumei: palabra del japonés que se traduce como "destino" pero distinto a "unmei" (también destino en castellano) pues mientra el primero es aquello que no se puede modificar, el segundo no. Es una palabra usada en el budismo, según mi diccionario de japonés, aparentemente asociada a la fatalidad y ese es el significado que le doy aquí, el de un destino final. La escuché una vez en una canción y me quedó muy grabada… obviamente se distingue del "hitsuzen", lo inevitable, término que ya creo todos conocen._

* * *

><p><em>Septiembre de 2012<em>

_Señoras y señores, después de tanto tiempo hemos llegado al final de esta historia tan extraña (confieso yo) ya que pretendía ser la historia que de fundamento a los únicos dos personajes que son de mi autoría (o sea Mamoru y Yukiko), escrita originalmente como premio para Tilja en el concurso de preguntas de Para no olvidar pero que finalmente se convirtió en una historia más concreta, con tema principal en los niños pero también en la vida de sus padres después de la trágica muerte de Sakura y su familia. Además tiene de peculiar que es la primera vez que el foco no está puesto en Tomoyo como personaje principal, ya que ella ha sido la protagonista de toda una saga de historias (seriadas o one-short) que arranca con la "Vieja Infancia" -unos viejos drabbles que escribí para un concurso pero ayudaron a dar los esbozos a todo lo que vendría después- y por ahora culmina en "Para no olvidar". Tengo ideas para una continuación, pero con una fecha de salida no muy definida (sinceramente después de casi tres años recién ahora la historia comienza a suscitar algún interés, y debo trabajar muchas otras novelas pendientes además de en mi tesis) y tampoco sé si la escribiré, el tiempo dirá._

_Recuerden que pueden encontrar el OST de este fic en mi canal youtube, como así también para descargar las canciones, en mi blog Making the fics, en mi perfil encontrarán la dirección o sino búsquenlo por Internet con ese nombre y de ahí váyanse a los post que digan "Fic: hija de la luna" (o googleen mi nombre con youtube). __Sobre la música, hay mucha: el ringtones que Yukiko le asigna a Mamoru es justamente la melodía de "Hijo de la Luna" en su versión instrumental. Como la letra (original de Mecano) no se puede usar en el fic, decidí incluir esta versión con violín interpretada por Vanessa Mae. La canción que se escucha durante la conversación entre Yukiko y Mamoru es una cantante china llamada Zhang Yan,_ _cuya título traducido justamente "Hija de la luna". Para la pelea siempre la he musicalizado con "Moodance" de Nightwish ya que es un tema instrumental. Y otras escenas solo tienen "inspiración" en algún tema, como la conversación en el cuarto de Eriol y Tomoyo, en la cual no puedo dejar de imaginar con la melodía de Travel Separately._

_Había comisionado unos fanarts pero al momento de publicar este capítulo lamentablemente aún no los tengo así que deberán buscarlos en mi dA o más bien en mi blog, donde notifico los estados de cada historia en el momento que estén. Sí están las carátulas y el diseño de todos los personajes, así que pasen a verlos._

_Gracias a Dios empecé a leer Gate 7 que se me ocurrió el tema de los fideos... Por cierto, odio escribir sobre comida japonesa, en ese sentido por suerte este fic ya se termina. Ambientar una historia en Japón es complicadísimo. Aún recuerdo todo lo que tuve que investigar sobre el tema de los difuntos en "Para no olvidar" ya que obviamente las ceremonias en relación a la muerte son un poco diferentes a las occidentales. Y no más seres mitológicos por un rato también, eso sí me ha gustado pero... es complicado. Lo que no significa una vuelta a estas temáticas en una posible continuación de la vida de la viuda Tomoyo, pero como dije arriba, no será pronto. _

_El resto de las referencias al budismo creo quedó claro con lo que expliqué del vocabulario, pero hay algo más que sí o sí debo señalar. La visión de Mitsuki (el cual tiene como vieron escenas de la serie, escenas de anteriores y posteriores fics y otras inéditas) les recordará seguramente a quienes lo hayan leído a un cuento de Jorge Luis Borges, llamado "El Aleph". Bueno, no podía dejar de hacer mención a él (sería un plagio descarado decir que no lo tuve en mente) pero que igualmente Borges se inspiró/basó en La Divina Comedia y en otras historias aparecidas en antiguas culturas sobre un punto que reúne todos (es una idea de lo cósmico lo que nos presenta ese aparato como El Aleph) cosa que no es extraño, porque Borges tenía muchísima cultura y mucho conocimiento de metafísica (algunos dicen que tenía videncia)_

_Y algo que tampoco expliqué nunca (creo dí por sentado que todos entenderían) es porque Yukiko escribe un diario… en Japón es costumbre que las chicas cuando le gusta un muchacho empiecen un diario y se lo entreguen como muestra de confianza de todos sus secretos, pero como nuestro copito de nieve no ha confesado su amor, no puede entregar el diario._

_Bueno, los invito a leer a continuación el epílogo de esta historia._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


	5. Epílogo

Finalmente, la mañana del día siguiente llega. Antes de que su nana tenga que ir a buscarlo, Mamoru ya se encuentra levantado y vestido, aunque sí con mucho sueño. Este comportamiento del niño llama la atención de Akitsuki, que hace el desayuno en la cocina pero más se sorprende él al ver que su madre está en la mesa, cambiada con una de sus mejores ropas, desayunando con su padre.

-¿Mamá? Te despertaste temprano... ¿Te sientes mejor de tu estado de salud?

-Así es. -dice mostrando su característica sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos y bebe un poco de té. –Y creo que me sentiré mejor de ahora en más.

-Que bueno mamá... así podré saludarte todos los días antes de irme. –se sienta a la mesa.

-Mamoru... tu papá y yo queremos que sepas... que los dos te amamos mucho y no haríamos nada que pudiera hacerte sufrir. A veces, simplemente...

-...las personas tienen problemas. No te preocupes mamá, yo lo entiendo.

Tomoyo queda un poco desconcertada ante la respuesta de su hijo; otra vez ha dado muestra de su capacidad de comprensión, mucho mayor que la de otros niños, quizás más que la de algunos adultos.

-Entonces sabrás que sea el problema que sea, vamos a resolverlo juntos, como la familia que somos.

-Si mamá, estoy tranquilo con eso.

-Toma tu desayuno, hijo. Tienes que comer bien para reponer energía y llegar a tiempo al colegio. -le indica su padre preparándole una galleta con queso.

-Bueno... ahora que lo mencionas. Quería pedirles algo. Me gustaría de ahora en más ir en el micro al colegio, como hacen otros chicos de mi escuela.

Los padres de la criatura y su nana intercambian una mirada de sorpresa. Nakuru es la que menos puede entender. Antes de sentarse a desayunar, comenta:

-Pero... yo siempre te he llevado, pequeño Mamoru...

-Es verdad, aunque ya no soy tan pequeño. He estado pensando en que... no puedo depender tanto de Nakuru ni de ustedes. Se supone que yo soy "el que protege", como dice mi nombre... no deben alguien más protegerme a mi. Por eso quisiera hacer algunas cosas por mi cuenta.

Eriol Hiragizawa se sonríe por dentro; es evidente que su hijo está creciendo cada día más. Y en el futuro se convertiría en un hombre valiente y decidido. Con sólo observarlo puede darse cuenta de ello. ¿Fuerte, poderoso? Eso ni siquiera Clow hubiera podido saber. La madre, curiosa, le sirve más te en la taza al niño.

-¿Y a quien te gustaría proteger, hijo?

-Pues a ti mamá, a papá y a todos los que están en esta casa. Y también a Yukiko. No dejaré que nada malo le ocurra a ninguno de ustedes.

-Pero... proteger a los demás no es algo que se logra sólo con voluntad. –Contesta la madre exhalando un suspiro –Se necesita fuerza, y poder.

-¿Qué tipo de poder? ¿Magia?

Los ojos amatista del niño se abrieron de par en par. Eriol carraspea ante tan repentino cambio de cariz de la situación. No esperaba tener en el desayuno una cátedra sobre acerca de qué es el poder, de donde viene o como se obtiene. La magia, la religión, la filosofía e incluso la ciencia tienen respuestas distintas a esa cuestión. Algo bastante complejo para un adulto humano, y más aún para un niño por muy inteligente que fuese. Mamoru sigue insistiendo en el tema.

-La magia es ciertamente un tipo de poder, mejor dicho... una fuente de poder. –contesta Hiragizawa. –Si estás interesado podríamos discutir sobre ello...

-¿Pero me enseñarás a usar magia? ¡Tú también sabes magia! ¡Yo te vi ayer, cuando…!

Tomoyo asiste rápidamente a su esposo ante las preguntas insistentes del niño.

-Hijo, tranquilízate por favor. Entendemos el punto y sería bueno conversarlo con más tiempo. Pero ahora es momento de que vayas a clases.

-En ese caso... -el padre carraspea. -Quizás deberíamos empezar con algo simple como lo del autobús. Probaremos por un tiempo, Nakuru te acompañará hasta la parada, y luego ya podrás ir y venir solo. ¿Tú que opinas Tomoyo?

-Pues... si tu padre está de acuerdo, yo también lo estoy.

-¡Bien! ¡En ese caso, iré a buscar mi mochila, o llegaré tarde! ¡Nos vemos Papá, Mamá! -exclama dándole un abrazo a ambos padres para luego ir corriendo con la nana hacia la puerta.

-¡Yo voy contigo! –exclama la nana.

Los padres del jovencito se quedan solos. Tomoyo es la que rompe el silencio:

-¿Le vas a enseñar a usar magia?

-No dije eso, dije que podría enseñarle más sobre la magia. Hasta ahora él la toma como un hecho natural, pero porque no la distingue de la vida cotidiana, por lo tanto para él no es sobrenatural. El poder, si lo entendemos como la capacidad de producir cambios directos o indirectos sobre algo o alguien, no es nada sin conocimiento...

-Y el conocimiento no es nada sin amor. –contesta su mujer.

Hiragizawa miró a su mujer, alguna vez había dicho sobre ella que dominaba la más poderosa de las magias, es decir la magia del amor. Un poder al alcance de cualquier humano, pero del que pocos son conscientes.

-Tienes razón, Tomoyo. Y como dije alguna vez, tú lo posees en abundancia, así que de esa parte te encargarás tu como su madre que eres. Nadie más que tú puede enseñarlo eso. Debo irme, yo también estoy llegando tarde.

Eriol toma su impecable saco azul y se acomoda su corbata. Tomoyo lo mira interrogante:

-¿Volverás tarde?

-Supongo que si. Pero llegaré para cenar. ¿Y tú que harás?

-Pues saldré ahora también.

Hiragizawa observa sorprendida a su esposa que cuidadosamente dobla las servilletas en la mesa. Ella sigue explicando su día como quien no quiere la cosa...

-...iré a Tokio a buscar más flores para el vivero, y veré si hay alguna tela nueva para hacerle un abrigo a Mamoru. Luego pasaré por el cementerio.

Eriol se detiene antes de marcharse; quizás está esperando demasiado cambio en la actitud de su esposa. Quizás con el tiempo... ella logre a volver a ser la misma de antes. En esos momentos le gustaría tener sí el poder de ver el futuro, como el viejo Clow. Pero si lo que viera no le gustase, no podría vivir con ello. Es mejor así, vivir con la esperanza de que hoy, mañana, o algún día las cosas cambien. Y algo que sí es seguro, nada dura para siempre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Afuera el día es luminoso, significa que no hay espíritus negativos cerca, pues no pueden ocultarse con el sol. Mamoru y Nakuru recorren en silencio el sendero que los conduce hacia donde pasa el micro. Al llegar la mujer con poder de Luna pregunta:

-Mamoru... tú sabes que si necesitas hablar de algo puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? Sé que quizás estés molesto pero...

-No, Nakuru. No podría molestarme contigo jamás. Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Akitsuki suspira, el pequeño Hiragizawa sonríe tímidamente al recordar el aspecto real de su nana.

-Nana Nakuru... ¿O debo llamarte Ruby Moon?

-Ruby Moon es mi nombre mágico. Sin embargo, aunque mi apariencia sea distinta mi personalidad y esencia es la misma, así que puedes llamarme Nakuru, cómo lo hacen todos...

-De acuerdo entonces. ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes, Nakuru?

-Claro que si, yo nunca me enojaría pequeño Mamoru.

-Pues... la verdad tu otra forma es muy bonita, pero me gusta más esta. ¿Cuando Yukiko crezca, será como tú?

-No lo sé. Es posible... pero ella no es realmente igual a mí. Es hija de una mujer, pero también es hija de la Luna. No hay nadie más como ella...

-Ya veo. Aunque trato de pensarla como alguien diferente... para mí siempre sería mi querida Yukiko.

En ese momento el autobús estaciona en la parada. El pequeño Hiragizawa lo aborda y toma su lugar frente a la ventana. Antes de que el coche siga viaje, corre el vidrio y se dirige a la nana.

-Nakuru... no sé como ni cuando pero... estoy seguro que en alguna parte hay alguien que no le importará cuantos años tienes, o cuál es tu verdadera forma, simplemente te querrá por todo lo que eres. Espero verlo antes de que me vuelva viejo... así si se llega a portar mal contigo, le daré su merecido por hacerte sufrir. ¡Que tengas un buen día Nakuru!

La mujer con poder de luna no llega a decir nada, pues el coche simplemente arranca y se marcha con destino a la ciudad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esa mañana, Yukiko se despierta como todos los días; pero no porque su madre la haya llamado sino porque los rayos de sol la despiertan. Sobre su cama descansa el globo que pensaba regalarle al príncipe, pero desde aquella vez del sueño no volvió a verlo. "Supongo que ya lo encontraré, en algún momento", piensa. Luego dirige su vista hacia el reloj: son más de las nueve. Eso la alerta y hace que salga corriendo directo hacia la cocina en busca de su madre. Su sorpresa es grande cuando se encuentra a su madre aún en salto de cama y a sus dos padres en la cocina esperando para desayunar.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá Touya, papá Yuki! ¡Debemos cambiarnos para ir al colegio!

-No te preocupes por eso pequeño copo. –responde Yukito. –Tu mamá avisó que llegarías más tarde.

-Hija.. ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunta su otro padre.

-¡De maravilla! ¿Y Mamoru, está bien, verdad?

-Sí, sí. Él está en perfecto estado en su casa, no te preocupes. –Touya apoya sus manos en los hombros de la niña. -Hijita… Lo que pasó ayer no fue una casualidad, porque no existe la casualidad en el mundo.

-Pero… no se preocupen por mí. Yo ya estoy bien, sólo me cansé mucho. ¿Y tú, mamá? Te notas cansada…

-No te preocupes por mí, ya me siento mejor. –Kaho acaricia la frente de su hija. -Yukiko, pequeña, creo que ha llegado la hora de decirte la verdad. Todos tenemos un origen y un destino, al ocultarte tu origen no te dejaba encontrar tu destino. Lo hice para protegerte, pero llegó el momento de decirte todo. Tu tía, tenía enormes poderes mágicos…

-¿Como tu mama? ¿Veía a los seres naturales?

-Si, y muchos más. Incluso su magia podía sanar a las personas, un poder enorme que no a todos se les concede. Una vez yo estuve en un gran peligro, y el hombre que ves en tus sueños y al que llamas príncipe, dio parte de su energía vital para que yo no muriera. Tu tía y el padre de Mamoru fueron los encargados de sanarme. Después de unos meses, naciste tú.

-El verdadero nombre del príncipe es Yue, guardián de la luna. –agrega Tsukishiro. –Pero como no es un ser humano natural, sino un ser de magia, se refugia en mi cuerpo y corazón.

-¿Pero entonces papá Touya y papá Yuki no son mis padres? ¿O no lo saben?

-Bueno… -carraspea Touya. -No tenemos como aseverarlo; pero después de pensar mucho hemos llegado a este razonamiento. Yue es un ser de magia y como su creador, el mago Clow Reed había muerto, necesitaba alguien que diera su magia para que siga viviendo, ya que a diferencia de un humano no puede crearla por sí mismo.

-La magia es expresión de la vida misma. –dice la madre. –¿De qué está compuesto el universo Yukiko?

-De energía, distinta en cada ser vivo pero común a todos.

-¿Y qué es la magia en definitiva?

-Energía en movimiento.

-Hace mucho tiempo tuve que dar parte de mi magia para salvar a tu papá Yuki; quien tiene en su esencia a Yue. –explica Kinomoto. –Luego Yue le dio parte de su magia a tu madre; y por un milagro tú naciste de su vientre.

-Cuando tu madre nos dijo que preguntabas por tu padre, le aconsejamos que dijera la verdad. –agrega Tsukishiro. –Y basados en todo lo que dijimos antes: dado que nosotros compartimos nuestra magia en algún momento, podemos decirte que somos tus padres.

-Y aunque nada de esto fuese así aún seguimos siendo tus padres. Somos quienes te cuidan, te aman y quienes daríamos la vida por tu bienestar.

-Pero… ¿significa que no soy humana?

-No. –interrumpe Kaho. –En un momento pensamos eso; pero te vemos crecer, comer, dormir, cosas que pueden hacer los humanos. Creo lo sabremos definitivamente el día que seas mayor y podamos comprobar si eres capaz de tener hijos, aunque el hecho de que justamente cambies indica que si. Pero también eres hija de la Luna, ayer pudimos comprobarlo cuando protegiste a Mamoru con poderes similares a los de Yue.

-Entonces… ¿al final cuantos padres tengo? Tengo a papá Toya, a papá Yuki… ¿y al prín… a Yue? Estoy algo confundida…

-Lo sabemos, cuando llegaste aquí queríamos decirte todo; pero eras demasiado pequeña para entender. Ya demasiado tenías con tus compañeros de escuela que preguntaban por qué tenías dos padres… no queríamos que te sintieses distinta al resto.

-No me importa lo que diga el resto… es divertido tener dos padres. –dice al borde de las lágrimas.

-Yukiko, si estás triste o enfadada conmigo… -dice Mitsuki. –… tienes motivos para estarlo.

-No estoy enojada. Nunca voy a enojarme contigo mamá… ni con mis papás.

-Claro, pequeño copo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, siempre estaremos contigo. Si no tienes ganas de ir a la escuela, puedes quedarte.

-En realidad, si quisiera ir… me preocupa saber como está Mamoru.

-De acuerdo. Descuida te llevaré a la escuela; me disculparé con los maestros. –dice Touya buscando el bolso de la niña.

Kaho se acerca al ventanal y observa a su niña con su padre marcharse a toda velocidad. Con un gesto de dolor se lleva la mano al pecho.

-Se supone que esta vez iba a decirle toda la verdad… y finalmente no lo hice.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta Yukito.

-Ayer cuando me descompuse… no fue la primera vez. De hecho, es un suceso que se está haciendo cada vez más repetido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno… habrás notado que a Yukiko le gusta mucho comer, y tiene mucha energía pero de repente quiere irse a dormir…

-Si, claro. Es una niña en crecimiento, es lógico… ¿o no lo es?

-Digamos que tienes razón. Pero la energía de ella no es exactamente igual a la de un humano, no es capaz de producirla aún por si misma, y cada vez necesita más.

-Espera… déjame ver… ahora tú estás haciendo lo mismo que hizo Touya conmigo, ¿no? –se sienta en el sillón. – ¿Le das tu energía a Yukiko? Por eso estás tantas veces mareadas, igual que Yukiko.

-Si… aunque Yukiko sea capaz de crecer como humana, tampoco lo es completamente. –responde tomando asiento frente al hombre. –Necesita la energía del creador original; que al fin y al cabo soy yo como su madre; pues a pesar de todo también es hija de la Luna. Se necesita mucha magia para poder sostener su desarrollo.

-Por eso cuando estuvimos en casa de Eriol ambas se sentía mal, pero al ingresar allí se aliviaron.

-La casa de los Hiragizawa son un punto de confluencia de poderosa energía. Eriol construyó una fortaleza cuando supo que iba a nacer su niño, para que nada pudiera tocar a su madre. Por eso Sakura pudo salvarnos también. En un lugar de tanto poder nada puede pasarnos…

-Bueno, quizás si ustedes estuviesen más tiempo en casa de los Hiragizawa se solucionaría, tal vez un par de noches al mes… no me parece tan grave.

-Hay algo más; algo que no le dije a Touya. Anoche el médico me hará unas pruebas, quise convencerlos de que solo fue un mareo pero… parece los resultados no fueron muy alentadores y quieren volver a repetirlas. Les preocupa que vomite sangre… y que haya perdido peso.

El rostro de Tsukishiro se pone pálido, como si hubiera visto un espíritu del mal. Un nudo en la garganta le impide decir lo que Kaho está significándole con sus palabras.

-Una vez… Touya me habló de su madre. Decía que la recordaba bien… pero de un momento a otro terminaba mareada y en el suelo, fue cuando se le declaró su enfermedad.

-Touya ha pasado por mucho desde la muerte de su madre, y luego Sakura, recién se está reponiendo un poco... No quiero preocuparlo por algo que quizás no sea nada… no toleraría una pérdida más. Pero aún así me he puesto a pensar… si por algún motivo me ocurriera algo, para el mundo humano mi hija es simplemente Yukiko Mitsuki; si algo me pasara no tendría con quien quedarse…

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Mi casa está a nombre de mis supuestos abuelos… yo siempre la cuidaría pero… no puedo reclamar nada para ella.

-Por eso mismo. Es necesario resolver la situación legal tuya con respecto a la niña, y la de Touya también.

-Podríamos adoptarla…

-No, eso llevaría mucho tiempo, más del que quizás tengamos. Y seamos sinceros, un juicio de adopción escarbaría más de lo que queremos. Empezarían a preguntar cosas sobre tu vida, que tampoco sería bueno buscasen; eso sin mencionara que tarde o temprano aparecería Touya en el medio y nada nos garantiza un fallo a favor. No podemos correr ese riesgo.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-En parte; pero necesito la colaboración de ustedes. Hay una forma muy sencilla que aseguraría los derechos sobre Yukiko. Para mi _koseki_ (1) es sólo hija mía, lo que puede favorecernos en este caso. Pero no puedes decirle nada sobre lo que te conté, sólo empeoraría el estado anímico de Touya… Yukito, necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Touya de que nos casemos.

-¿Ustedes?

-No. Tú y yo, Yukito; nos tenemos que casar cuanto antes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aquella tarde, a la salida del colegio, Mamoru corre tras su amiga al verla en el patio.

-Yuki, llegaste tarde hoy.

-Lo sé. Mamá no se sentía bien y tardó mucho en cambiarse, así que yo me demoré en despertarme. –contesta la niña. –Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte con la limosina, aunque fuese tarde pero no…

-Bueno, es que de ahora en más vendré en ómnibus. Mi papá me dio permiso.

-Ah, veo. –Yukiko hace una pequeña mueca de decepción.

-Pero para que no llegues tarde, puedo tomar el ómnibus anterior y pasar a despertarte. Luego vendremos a la escuela como siempre. ¿Tú como estás?

-Bien, feliz de que tú lo estés. Me preocupé mucho por ti cuando ese hombre quiso llevarte… ¿quién sería?

-No lo sé… pero algo me dice que no lo veremos pronto, por suerte. Me alegro verte a ti bien también. Dime, ¿qué recuerdas de ayer?

-Bueno… fuimos mi papá Yukito y yo a buscarte, y ese hombre te quería lastimar así que me le interpuse y… ¡no me acuerdo de más! Papá Touya me explicó hoy por el camino que tu papá lo echó y ese mal hombre se fue…

El niño hace silencio: al parecer su amiga no recuerda nada de su transformación. Está por contestarte algo, pero ella interrumpe con una nueva pregunta:

-¿Y, Mamoru? ¿Aún sigues triste por lo de de tu nana?

-No, ya no. Yo siempre voy a quererla mucho porque es mi nana pero… -una sonrisa se forma en sus manos. -…bueno, es eso, mi nana Nakuru.

_**Dareka to itemo sabishii tte iu hito  
><strong>__**boku no kono yubi tomare  
><strong>__**Muriyari mou warawanakute ii  
><strong>__**Itsuka no kanashimi ga kienai hito  
><strong>__**boku to niramekko shiyou yo  
><strong>__**Warai kata omoidasu made**_

(¿Dices que estas solo aunque estés con alguien? oye, tu...  
>Ven aquí y juega conmigo.<br>No tienes que forzarte a sonreír por ahora  
>¿El dolor de algún día no desaparece?, Oye, tu...<br>Vamos a jugar a "Ver quien ríe primero"  
>al menos hasta que recuerdes como sonreír)<p>

Mamoru observa con detenimiento a su amiga y viéndola reírse se da cuenta que esa es la expresión que querría ver todos los días en ella. Ella se echa a caminar pero se detiene al ver que él no la sigue. Dándose vuelta, se acerca a él y dice:

-No temas, Mamoru. Yo siempre te protegeré.

-No.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la pequeña no le permite dar una respuesta, es por eso que su amigo continúa.

-Yo te protegeré a ti, Yuki, así que no debes preocuparte por nada… ni siquiera por mí.

-No creo poder hacerlo…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tu eres la persona más importante para mi; siempre voy a cuidar de ti.

_**Kaeri eki kara no nagai sakamichi  
><strong>__**itsumo yori supi~do dashite  
><strong>__**Handoru tebanasu na!**_

_(Afuera de la estación cercana a casa, hay un largo camino cuesta arriba  
>Pon algo de velocidad extra hoy<br>No dejes ir el manubrio, ¡ahora!)_

Mamoru entiende el significado de esas palabras. Y en ese momento él también siente el mismo deseo de sonreír.

-¡Muy bien, Mamoru! ¡Así me gusta, verte sonreír! ¡Sonreír es divertido!

-En ese caso, me esforzaré por sonreír más.

Los dos ríen juntos, el pequeño tiene una idea:

-Pues en ese caso, hagamos un trato. Yo cuidaré de ti y tú cuidarás de mí. Así tú podrás cumplir tu promesa y yo cumpliré mi deseo, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo, y si mentimos… -ella cruza su dedo meñique con el del chico. -¡Que nos traguemos mil agujas!

La niña de la Luna sonríe y echa rápidamente a correr. Su amigo la sigue a toda velocidad. El sonido del timbre anuncia la hora del mediodía en Tomoeda.

_**Jibun no koto amari suki ja nai hito boku no kono yubi tomare  
>Muriyari mou kawaranakute ii<br>Dareka no tame ni nanika dekiru hito  
><strong>__**ashita made kyousou shiyou yo  
><strong>__**Kimi no hou ga zutto hayai yo**_

_(¿No te gusta la persona que eres? oye, tu...  
>Ven aquí y juega conmigo.<br>No tienes que forzarte a cambiar por ahora.  
>¿Hay algo que puedes hacer por alguien? Oye, tu<br>Entonces, vamos a hacer una carrera hasta mañana...  
>Serás, por lejos, el más rápido de los dos)<em>

* * *

><p><em>(1) Koseki: libreta de familia. Es un documento que en Japón hace de libreta de matrimonio y documento de identidad al mismo tiempo.<em>

_Septiembre de 2012_

_La canción del final es "Kono yubi ni tomare" del genial Suga Shikao, cantante de todo xxxHolic, el cual aquí también trae aquí su música jejeje._

_No lo puedo creer, llegué a la palabra "fin". Esa es la frase que resume todos mis pensamientos acerca de este fic. Después de más de dos años de haberlo iniciado (por más que se comenzó a serializar en septiembre del 2011, el boceto inicial data de Mayo de 2010), por fin estoy en condiciones de anunciar que en este link de se publicado simultáneamente con mi LiveJournal donde habrá una nota sobre este final y algunas cositas más como por ejemplo el significado de los nombres de los personajes. _

_Pero sí, se ha terminado, ¿que más agregar? Espero que a todos les haya gustado esta historia, lamentablemente recibí pocos comentarios mientras la escribía pero sé que a veces eso pasa, una historia no suscita interés hasta que los lectores la ven con status completo y se animan a leer. Sinceramente he disfrutado mucho del desarrollo de los personajes, creo que nunca han sido presentados de este modo en los fics de CCS ya que -según mi propia autovaloración - los hice de una manera más madura o realista pero sin que dejen de ser ellos mismos. O al menos eso intenté hacer, en fin, lo disfruté mucho el largo tiempo que duró (demasiado lamentablemente) ya que durante el armado de esta sencilla historia me pasaron muchas cosas, y una de las cosas que pasó fue toda una crisis de fe (la primera en mis años de escritora) sobre si lo que hacía estaba bien, si de algún modo todo lo que dije en mis historias no eran más que mentiras. Creo que por eso me costó tanto conectar con Yukiko, al principio la veía muy difusa en mi mente pero luego de mucho intentarlo creo que pude conectar con su energía y finalmente expresarla en palabras y salir de mi bloqueo. Todo este tiempo de cambio en mi encontré refugio en la relación entre Mamoru y Yukiko... ¿Qué cosa puede ser más pura que el amor de un niño? Así que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que Yukiko sanó mi corazón en un momento que yo casi no tenía más fuerzas para nada, espero que con su magia logre sanar de algún modo el alma de ustedes. Es por eso que a pesar de tener otras historias en curso y otras cosas que hacer, decidí no seguir ninguna hasta finalizar esta, pues creo que se lo debo a esta niña. Yukiko realmente sanó mi corazón y espero que su energía (pues estoy convencida que existe, ya que incluso otras personas me han dicho que han soñado con ella), su magia, llegue a sus corazones también tal como lo hace con el de Mamoru._

_Ya me estoy yendo, pero quiero agradecerles por última vez a Tilja por su ánimo y sus ideas y ser la inspiradora de todo esto, a Aless por sus consejos de la historia y los que no, a Masato-Chan y Choco-Menta, dos autoras de fics de CCS geniales y que de algún modo me acompañaron este último año y sus visiones de mundo de Sakura me ayudaron muchísimo y a todos los que leyeron o leen este fic. Por favor, cuando dejen sus reviews escriban diciendo que personaje les gustó mas su desempeño en el fic._

_Un beso enorme y espero que nos leamos pronto, creo así será porque retomaré mis fics de Gundam y quizás una nueva historia de un nuevo fandom. Recuerden pueden escribirme a cualquiera de los sitios en donde frecuento, sólo asegúrense de dejar un mail o alguna forma de contacto si no lo hacen a través de reviews con usuario, ya que a veces me preguntan cosas pero no puedo responderlas porque no tengo a donde._

_¡Un beso lunar!_

_Vicky Yun Kamiya_


End file.
